Rude Awakening
by l-a-c-18
Summary: AU Brooke and Nathan are together and to the outside world they seem like the perfect couple, but they aren't and Nathan's brother Lucas will help show them that. Will Nathan and Brooke come out of this okay or will Lucas swoop in and pick up the pieces?
1. Same Old Thing

**Rude Awakening**

_Same old stuff, I own nothing, just my imagination.lol_

**Background:**_ AU Brooke is dating Nathan. She is bitchy and pretty much just cares about herself and her close group of friends. Nathan is still a jerk like he was in S1. Brooke loves him, but sometimes things are hard for her because of the way he treats her and it frustrates her to no end. Nathan does love Brooke, but he is under a lot of pressure from his dad that he ends up taking things out on her. Peyton is Brooke's best friend. She is as she was in S1, moody and artistic. Lucas is still broody and a bit of a mystery. He doesn't live in Tree hill at the moment. He will be a key character as well as Brooke and Nathan._

**Set up: **_Brooke and Nathan have been dating for two years. They have known each other for all their lives. She is the cheerleading captain and he is captain of the basketball team. They are Tree Hill's it couple. Everyone loved the fact that they were together. They were thought to have the perfect lives, but that wasn't true. Nathan's family had some hidden secrets that were about to come out and shake everything in Tree Hill up._

_**Same Old Thing**_

Nathan stormed into Brooke's room through her private entrance and slammed the door behind him.

"Knock much?"she asked a little irritated.

"Don't start with me now B. I'm not in the mood."

Brooke scoffed."You're not in the mood? No, I'm the one that isn't in the mood. I wasn't in the mood to sit here and wait for you for the past hour and a half. In case you've forgotten we had plans."she said shaking her head. He was always doing this to her and it was staring to get real old.

Nathan stared down at her. She was being a real bitch and he was getting sick of it. Yes, she had a right to be angry at him, but the least she could do was give him a few minutes to explain, but no the second he walked she was already down his throat."No, I didn't forget we had plans. I just have a little more important things on my mind than what time I'm supposed to pick you up. Damn, do you ever think about anybody other than yourself?"

"You did not just ask me that. If anything I am like this because of you. I learned everything from you so don't you dare try and come down on me and call me selfish."

Nathan sighed. He wasn't in the mood for another fight. All they did lately was fight and he was getting sick of it. He had just spent the last two hours arguing with his parents and getting the shock of his life. All he wanted to do was come here and be with his girlfriend. He needed someone to talk to about all of this, but it seemed like all she wanted to do was argue with him."Can we not do this right now Brooke? I seriously can't do this anymore. It's too much and it needs to stop."

Brooke grew quiet for a second. She wasn't sure what he was saying._ I seriously can't do this anymore_. _It's too much and it needs to stop. What did he mean by that? Was he breaking up with her? _Her heart began to pound. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be breaking up. _What would she do?_ Sure they argued a lot lately, but that didn't mean she stopped loving him. She needed to know what was going on."What are you talking about Nathan? Are you breaking up with me?"she asked, trying not to sound hurt, but she knew it didn't go over that way.

Nathan took a deep breath and shook his head."Once again it's always about you. Will you just stop, please?"

Brooke was a bit taken back by his last comment. She was really starting to get her feelings hurt and when that happened she did her best to hide it. She brought bitch Brooke into full mode."What the hell am I supposed to think when you say things like that Nathan? All we have been doing lately is argue. You come here almost two hours late and start with me. I hope you don't expect me to sit here like a good little girl and take it."

"No Brooke, you started with me. I just walked in the door and you were already biting my head off."

"Whatever. Excuse me for being a little upset that you stood me up, again."

"I didn't stand you up Brooke. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Big deal. Our friends already left. We can't do anything anymore. You might as well not even have come."

Nathan shook his head. He couldn't believe how she was acting. Then again this was normal Brooke. They were both like this. The only thing different tonight was him and the fact he was too drained to keep up with her."Maybe you're right. Maybe I should have just stayed away. Please excuse me for wanting to spend some time with my girlfriend before she left for Paris. Excuse me for wanting to talk to you. Excuse me for wanting to share with you that I just found out I have an older brother."he yelled as he made his way to her door. He slammed it shut behind him.

Brooke sat on her bed stunned. _Did he just say he had an older brother? What the hell was going on? _She took a deep breath before pulling herself up off her bed and going after him."Nathan."she called as she saw him making his way to his car."Nathan wait."she saw him look at her before getting into his car and starting it. She finally reached his car as he was preparing to step on the gas."Are you seriously gonna leave me out here calling after you?"she huffed.

There she was, still thinking about herself."I don't need this right now Brooke, just go inside."

"No."she said as she pulled open the car door."We should talk about this."she said as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh, so now you want to talk? Earlier you just wanted to fight."

"I'm sorry."she said turning to look at him. She saw him shake his head as he continued to look straight ahead. She scooted over to him and placed her hand on his cheek, slowly turning him to look at her."I'm sorry Nate. I shouldn't have yelled at you before giving you time to explain. Don't be mad at me, please."she whispered lowering her head to rest on his chest. She felt him soften under her touch as he placed a hand on the back of her head. She slowly looked up at him."I am sorry."

Nathan looked down at her. She looked so vulnerable. She said she was sorry and he could tell she was, but this was how it always was. They would argue and fight and when they felt like it was enough one of them would do the apologizing and the other would do the forgiving. It was always the same old pattern with them. They continued to do it because they loved each other. There was nothing else to do other than keep on forgiving each other. He nodded."I know. I know."he lowered his head and captured her lips in a small kiss before pulling away and turning off his car. He wasn't going anywhere. He never did. He knew that even before he made it to his car. This was the same old thing.


	2. Taking A Break

**Chapter Two**

_**Taking A Break**_

Brooke pulled Nathan into her room and stood in front of him as she placed her hand on his cheek. She smiled at him before leaning up to place her lips against his. She slowly outlined his bottom lip with her tongue begging to be let in.

Nathan stood with his back against the door as he looked down at the beautiful girl in front of him. He loved her. If only things weren't so hard. He continued to watch her as she tipped forward and placed her lips against his. He loved kissing her. He loved how she always took charge. He felt her tongue slip out and caress his bottom lip. He knew what she wanted and he gave it to her. He parted his lips and held his breath as her tongue delve in. She tasted so good. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as he felt all his senses dissipate. He let passion take over and he turned them both around and pushed her up against the wall.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, pulling him closer. She moaned aloud when she felt him pull her to him forcefully. She let her hands fall from around his neck and allowed them to make their way down his chest. She longingly tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Without wasting another second she pulled it over his head.

Brooke looked at her boyfriend standing there in only his basketball shorts and couldn't contain her need to for him. She once again pulled him to her and kissed him as her hands roamed over his now bare chest. She found herself smiling into their kiss as she felt his muscles tighten under her touch.

Nathan couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips when Brooke began to graze her fingers against his body. He felt her slip her fingers under the top of his shorts. With a quick intake of breath he picked her up and walked over to her bed where he placed her down and took his position beside her. He watched as she seductively withdrew her shirt. He saw her smile as he lifted his hand to her breast and lightly brushed his fingers against her exposed skin. He continued this motion for a while before getting tired of the constricting thin lacy material. He swiftly undid the front clasp of her bra and longingly stared at her now bare chest. He could never get tired of seeing her like this. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Brooke found herself biting her bottom lip as she watched Nathan look at her with desire. She reached out her arm and placed it on the back of his neck bringing him to her for a kiss. She lowered herself onto the bed bringing him down over her. She spread her legs allowing him to place his body between her. She kissed him hard. There was nothing else she wanted to be doing.

Nathan continued to kiss her, moving his tongue in and out of her mouth. He let his hands roam over her already hot, sweaty body. He removed his lips from hers and began to trail feathery light kisses down her neck and shoulder. He allowed his lips to follow his roaming hands. He placed a kiss on the curve of her belly as his hands fumbled with her buttons. One by one be undid them, placing a single kiss to every exposed inch of skin. He swiftly pulled down her pants, taking her panties along with them. He couldn't wait any longer to have all her barriers gone. He looked up at her and watched as she silently motioned him forward. He wasted no time and obliged.

Brooke breathed in and out heavily as she parted her legs waiting for him to take his place above her. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips in contact with his. She broke their kiss and looked between their already sweaty bodies and watched as he held his hardened member in his hands as he guided it to her awaiting center. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as he slowly entered her. The long heavy moan that escaped her lips could not be helped. He felt that good slipping inside her.

Nathan stilled his actions and waited for her to adjust to him being inside her. It only took a minute before he felt her hands on his lower back pressing him further into her. He took that as his cue to continue thrusting into her. Slowly at first, then with more pressure he delve into her, eliciting small, but pleasurable moans. He groaned into her shoulder as he felt her contract around him. She always knew just when to do that. He was near, he could feel it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out and wanted her to feel just as good as he did. He continued thrusting into her as he moved his hand between them and caressed her swollen bud. He took it between his fingers and gave it a gently, but firm squeeze and smiled at the reaction he received from Brooke. She withered and moaned in pleasure under him. He repeated his previous action and watched as her orgasm swept over her.

Brooke closed her eyes as she let the warm tingle of her orgasm over take her. She pulled Nathan down into her as she rode out the amazing feeling he gave her. She once again found herself contracting around him as he continued to move against her. She felt his movements quicken before he trust into her one final time and released inside of her. She felt his hot breath against her neck as he rode out his intense orgasm.

Nathan continued to breath in and out as he came down from his high as he slowly removed his head from her shoulder. He looked down at her and couldn't help, but capture her lips in a searing kiss. There was no doubt that he loved her.

Brooke kissed Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her. He was always like this after the made love. He always felt the need to be as close to her as possible and she wasn't about to stop him. Nathan was always so loving the first few minutes after they made love. It was moments like this that made all the arguing seem so futile. _Why couldn't it always be this way? _That was the question that she wished would be answered.

Brooke wrapped her arm around Nathan's waist and rested her head against his chest. She smiled to herself as she felt him place a kiss on her head. Everything was so good right now and she didn't want to ruin it, but she knew they had to talk about that mysterious brother of his. She began to tap her fingers on his chest, thinking of how to bring it up. She wasn't sure how to start this type of a conversation. She never thought she would have to have a talk with her boyfriend about an older brother nobody knew he had. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she needed to do something. She loved Nathan no matter how they treated each other that would never change. She wanted to be a good girlfriend to him and it was obvious that he needed to talk about this. She slowly looked up at him and decided to just ask. This was going to be a tough conversation and there was no need in slowly bringing it out."So what exactly happened with your parents? You said you were arguing with them. What happened?"

Nathan took a deep breath and looked over at his girlfriend. She looked a little uncomfortable with this whole thing and the fact that she was here trying with him meant everything."I went home to change, because yes, I did remember we had plans."he watched the small smile that appeared on her face before continuing."I knew something was off because my dad is never home that early. I started to go upstairs when I heard them yelling in the study. I know how my dad can get sometimes so I walked over to see if I could hear anything. I really just wanted to make sure my mom was okay."he paused trying to gather his thoughts. He looked down as Brooke gave his waist a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"It's okay Nathan, you can talk to me."

Nathan nodded at her and continued."So I just stood outside the door and listened. You know how they get sometimes B."she nodded."My mom was yelling at him and he yelled back. I thought it was just some of the same old shit they always argue about so I started to walk away. That's when I heard my mom yell something about my dad and his bastard son. That of course caught my attention and I went back. I listened to make sure I heard correct before I opened the door and asked them what the hell was going on. I could tell they were shocked that I had heard. My mom ran over to me and hugged me. She kept saying she was sorry and I wasn't supposed to find out this way."

"So they both kept this a huge secret from you this entire time? Wow. I can't believe it."

"Not exactly. Apparently my dad was the only one that was keeping it a secret. My mom said she just found out too. That's why they were fighting about it."

Brooke nodded."What made him tell her now after all these years? This is Dan. I'm sure he could have kept it a secret forever if he wanted to."

Nathan laughed."That's the great part. He's coming to live with us Brooke. I don't know why exactly other that his mother is having a hard time right now. We suggested dad just send her money to keep the bastard, but Dan refused. He actually wants that kid to come stay with us. He says it's been long enough that he wasn't part of our family. He wants to make up for lost time or some shit like that. Can you believe that? He expects for both me and my mom to be okay with him bring his kid to stay with us. My mom doesn't need a reminder that he cheated on her in her face everyday."

"Did Dan cheat on her? I mean you said that this guy is older than you, so Dan had to be with this other lady first, right?"

"Yeah, the kid is older, but only by a few months. Dan still cheated on my mom."

Brooke nodded."I know you're still probably in shock about all of this, but is it such a bad thing? I mean you have a brother now. You have always wanted to have a brother Nathan. How many times have you said that to me throughout the years?"

"Yeah, I know I have, but I don't know this guy and I don't want to know this guy. He isn't my brother, no matter who his father is. My mom is at home probably still crying her eyes out because of that asshole. Do you honestly think I am going to welcome him into my home?"

"Maybe you should try. It might help Deb do the same."

"Or it could show her that I am okay with the fact that Dan hurt her. I am not going to do anything that might hurt her anymore. You know how I am with my mom. I can't believe you would even suggest something like that."he raised his voice as he pushed her off of him in attempt to get out of her bed.

Brooke let out a sigh. There was no doubt the arguing was about to start. It was crazy for her to think they could spend the rest of the night without fighting."I'm not suggesting you betray your mom Nathan. I'm just saying maybe you should give your brother a chance."

"He's not my brother Brooke. Don't you ever call him that again."

"Nathan he is your brother and he's coming to stay with you so you better get used to it."she wasn't trying to be hard on him, but he was being stubborn and it was really pissing her off.

Nathan shook his head."I can't believe I thought you would understand. I can't believe I actually wanted to come talk to you about this. It's like you never understand. You never ever take my side on anything Brooke. Why are you such a bitch to me all the time. Once, just once, I would like for you to understand me."

There it was. He called her a bitch, again. He always called her that. It wasn't even a shock anymore when he talked to her that way. It was something that happened pretty much on a daily basis. It hurt sometimes, but she was strong. She knew he didn't really mean it and even if he did she talked to him just as bad. It was what they did. It was who they were. It was all justified because deep down inside they loved each other. She sat up and used the cover that Nathan had discarded to cover herself up."Nathan I do understand you. What I don't understand is how one sided your judgment always is. I mean you get one thing in your head and that's that. Nobody can argue with you. It's your way or no way and the funny thing is that your way is almost always the wrong way. You are not always right Nathan and I wish you would see that."

Nathan shook his head."You're unbelievable. Is it hard being this cold or does it come natural to you?"he asked as he pulled on his pants.

"Nathan why don't you get your head out of your ass long enough to see that I am not trying to be _cold_, as you put it. I was trying to help, but of course you don't see it that way. You go straight into name calling and I'm getting sick of it. I am not a bitch, so stop calling me one."

Nathan just stared at her."You know what I don't need this. I don't need you coming at me with all this bullshit and calling it caring. You don't care about anything, but yourself. You should see somebody about that B."

Brooke glared at him. _Who the hell did he think he was?_"Look you smug son of a bitch, I'm the one that doesn't need this so why don't you get your sorry ass out of here." she said as she wrapped the cover around her body more tightly as if it would shield her from anymore hurtful things Nathan had to say.

Nathan looked at her and smiled while nodding."Things are never gonna change, are they?"

"Not if you don't."was her reply.

"That's what I thought. Look maybe we should take a time out. I think we could both use some time apart."

Brooke shook her head. She couldn't believe he was doing this."Fine, whatever. This little epiphany couldn't have come at a better time, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you wanting to take a break from us the night before I have to leave for two weeks, right after you slept with me. You think you're slick Nathan, but you're not."

"You don't know what you're talking about Brooke."

Brooke scoffed."Like hell I don't. You want to be free to sleep with whoever you want while I'm gone. You can't even keep your dick in your pants for two weeks."

"God Brooke, do you always have to talk like that?"

"It's the truth and you know it."

"It's like I said. You don't know what you're talking about and I'm not going to stand here and listen to your nonsense."he said without making any effort to leave.

"Fine, then get your ass out of my house. I don't need you. If you haven't noticed by now, I can get anyone I want."she watched as Nathan rolled his eyes."Yeah, you keep rolling your eyes. You better be serious about this break up because I just might find someone better than you. So don't you come crawling back to me once you have your two weeks of fun. We're done. Get out."she said glaring at him, not daring to break their eye contact. She needed him to think she was strong, even if her heart was breaking on the inside.

"So this is it?"

"It's what you want Nathan."

"Have fun in Paris Brooke."with that he turned and walked out the door.


	3. Leaving Him Behind

**Chapter Three**

_**Leaving Him Behind**_

Brooke let herself out of her powder blue VW bug, securing the locks. She left her bags in the back seat. There were too many to even think about removing. She slowly walked up the pathway to the house she considered to be her second home. She hoped with everything that Peyton was there. She could very well still be with everyone else they had plans with.

Using her set of keys, she let herself into the house and went straight up the stairs in search of her best friend. Opening the door without bothering to knock, she was rewarded with the smiling face of her blonde best friend."Hey, Peyt."

"Brooke. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be spending your last night in town entangled in bed with your boyfriend."

Brooke shook her head."What boyfriend?"

Peyton's eyes widened as she shook her head."You guys broke up again?"

Brooke nodded."Yeah, and it's getting old. I should have known this was gonna happen. He always does this when I have to go out of town. He just wants to be able to mess around while I'm gone and make it to where I can't be mad at him when I get back."

"Which you never are Brooke. I hate to say it, but you let him do this to you."

"You don't think I know that. I do. I know our relationship pretty much sucks, but there are good times too."

"Like what? When you two are having sex?"

"Peyton stop. You're acting as if this is just some stupid casual thing. It's not. We love each other."

"I know you love each other Brooke, but enough is enough."

"I know, but it's hard. I love him and I don't know how to be without him. I mean it's not like he's the only one that messes around during our breaks."

"That doesn't make it okay Brooke."

"I'm not saying it does. I'm just saying...I don't really know what I'm saying."

Peyton nodded."Nathan's not all that bad, but if you two want this relationship to work this has got to stop."

Brooke nodded."Yeah, I know, but what can I do about it now. It's done."

"Fine then just go to Paris and have fun. If you two get back together when you get back then that's when you need to have a talk."

"I guess you're right. I just feel like this time is different. I mean I told him it was for real this time."

"It might be Brooke. You two might just be over. How do you feel about that?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. It sucks."

Peyton pulled her into a hug."You'll be fine. You're going to Paris for craps sake. You do know it is filled with hotties."

"Says the girl that just told me two wrongs don't make a right."

"Yeah, well that was just me trying on something new. How did it go over?"

"Not so well."said Brooke with a laugh."Oh, I almost forgot. Guess who just found out they have an older brother?"

"You?"

"God no. Nathan."

"What? How did that happen?"

"I guess Dan was with this other woman first or he cheated on Deb. I think Nathan said they are the same age so I guess it's the cheating thing."

"That's unbelievable. How is he taking the news?"

"I don't really know. I yelled at him for being late so we started fighting. I didn't know that that was why he was late."

"Is he happy about this?"

"What do you think? Of course not. You know Nathan doesn't like to share the spotlight or anything else with anyone and the guy is moving into his house."

"Are you serious? Nathan must be flipping out."

"Yeah, thank god I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't think I could put up with Nathan and his mood swings."

"This is gonna be interesting. Do we know anything about this brother? Is he cute?"

"I don't know. We didn't really get the chance to talk much. We went straight into the name calling."

"Aww, classic Brathan, argue now, ask questions later."

"Will you quit calling us that? It was cute in the beginning, but now it's just annoying."

"Dude, whatever. So what are we gonna do before you leave?"

"I would suggest we go out and get drunk, but we do that all the time."

"And that's a problem because..."

"You're right. Let me change and then we're out of here."

* * *

Brooke took a sip of her drink and set it down."This was a good idea. I thought that spending my last night with my jerk of a boyfriend was what I wanted, but being here with you is exactly what I needed before I leave. What am I gonna do there without you P. Sawyer?" 

"You're gonna get laid a lot."she said with a laugh.

"I am not, well maybe I will. That would teach Nathan a lesson. I need you to keep an eye on him while I'm gone. Just count how many girls he's with. That way when I get back I can tell him I was with more."

"You're horrible Brooke."

"I learn from the best."

"That would be me."said Peyton as she called over the bartender."Yeah we'll have a couple of shots of Vodka...each."she laughed.

"I love the way you think P. Sawyer. I'll get these though. You've already gotten the first two rounds."

"Knock yourself out."

Brooke pulled open her bag when a very masculine hand stopped her."Let me get those for you."he said as he looked at her.

Brooke turned her head to see what horrible face belonged to that hand. There had to be a reason he wanted to buy these drinks. They probably had to be drunk to think he was cute. She was pleasantly surprised to see the piercing blue eyes that stared back at her. He wasn't so horrible, in fact he was pretty fine. If he wanted to pick up the tab for these drinks, then so be it. She visibly looked him over and watched him smile as she did so. He knew exactly what she was doing."Go ahead, why don't you take a seat and join us too."she gave him a sexy smirk.

"Don't mind if I do."he ordered himself a beer and paid for everything."So what are you two ladies doing here tonight."

"We're just hanging out before I leave."said Brooke.

"Where you going?"

"Away."

"Mysterious, I like that."

"I bet you do. So you here with anybody?"

He shook his head."No, why you interested?"

"Maybe, you're not too bad to look at."

"I'll take that as a compliment."he let out a laugh."You want another drink?"he asked as he watched her take her second shot.

"You buying?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Then yeah, I'll take another."She turned to Peyton."What about you P. Sawyer? You wanna shot? He's buying."Brooke gave him a quick smile before turning back to her friend.

"No, I'm good. Thanks. I'm actually gonna go. I'll see you when you get back."she stood up to leave.

"Wait, no. Don't go Peyt."she stood up and grabbed her hand.

"No, it's cool. I see you're interested in this guy and since you and Nathan aren't together and he's probably out screwing some whore, go for it. Like I said have some fun. You deserve it. Call me if it doesn't work out and you need a ride home."

"You're the best P. I love you and I'm gonna miss you. I'll call you as soon as I land."

"You better and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on that jackass."

"Thanks."she gave her best friend one final hug before letting her go. Brooke turned back to the guy who tried to seem as if he hadn't paid attention to the two girls."You still here?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd see if you wanted to play a little game of pool, that is if you didn't leave with you're girlfriend."he smiled.

"Girlfriend? Try best friend."

He held up his hands."Hey, if she's you're girlfriend then so be it. I think it's sexy."

Brooke rolled her eyes."I should have known you'd give a jackass comment. Lucky for you you're hot enough that I'm still interested in spite of you're lousy sense of humor. Lets play."she sauntered over to the table and looked back. Of course he was checking out her ass."Hey horn dog, the table is over here not on my ass."

"I know where the table is, but this view is so much better."

"I know."Brooke bent over to collect the strewn about balls and let out a small laugh when the guy let out a moan as he watched her give him a better view."So you ready or what?"

"I'm ready. What do you have in mind?"

"The game, you crazy."

"Right, I forgot about that. What are we playing for?"

"Okay, if I win, you buy me another drink and if you win..."

"You take me home."he finished for her.

Brooke scoffed."You're forward."

"What can I say. I know what I want."

"Now those terms just don't sound fair to me. If I win all I get is a free drink."

"Trust me if I take you home I'll be fair to you, I'll be better than fair."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you're on. Let the games begin."she gave him a sexy smirk.

* * *

"Now if make this shot I win and you lose. You ready for that?"he asked. 

"I'm more than ready."Brooke watched him take his shot and it went in."Well it looks like you're the big winner, in more ways than one."she said with a laugh. It was funny that he thought he actually won, but he didn't. She let him win.

"It appears that way. I'll still buy you that drink though. Lets go to the bar."

"You're already taking me home. You don't have to get me drunk."

"You're already drunk."

"I guess I am. What's another drink gonna hurt?"she laughed and accepted the shot placed in front of her."Okay, lets go. I have an early flight in the morning."she grabbed him by the hand and led him out the back door. She allowed the door to close before she threw him against the wall and kissed him hard. She parted his lips with her tongue and dove in. He tasted like beer, but she didn't mind. She continued to kiss him as she felt his hands begin to roam over her body.

He kissed her hard. This girl seemed to like it rough and that's exactly what he was going to give her. He removed his lips from hers and began to kiss her neck. He smiled into her skin as she let out a soft moan. It was the most beautiful sound he'd heard in a while. He couldn't wait to hear what other sounds she made when she was aroused.

Brooke began to trail her hands down his chest and stomach. She quickly began to loosen his belt.

"What are you doing? This doesn't look like your house. You're supposed to take me home, remember. I won the game."

"Yeah, well lucky for you I'm willing to do it right here. We don't have to go anywhere."she said before working on his belt.

"If you're sure."

"I am."she said as she kissed him again. She pulled down his zipper as her phone began to ring. She cursed who ever it was for interrupting.

He could tell she was distracted and wanted to answer it."Just ignore it. It will stop."he kissed her hard.

Brooke kissed him back as the phone continued to ring. She pushed him off of her and pulled out her phone."I have to get it it might be important."she looked at the screen and saw Nathan's name flashing. He was calling her now. _How unbelievable was that? _She motioned to the guy to be quiet so she could answer."Hello?"

"Brooke? Is that you? You sound funny."

"Yeah, I'm just out with Peyton. We're at Blue Post drinking."

"You're drinking? Aren't you leaving first thing in the morning?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And nothing. Look I'm sorry about earlier. I want to see you."

"Right now? I'm kinda in the middle of something."she said looking at the guy standing in front of her.

"Yes right now. I need to see you before you leave."

"Fine. I'll be right there."she hung up."Sorry Pool boy, but we're gonna have to have a rain check. I gotta go."

"I see that. You do know you lost the bet so you owe me. Why don't we get together tomorrow?"

"Can't. I'm leaving town tomorrow, remember?"

"Right. I forgot. When will you be back?"

"Two weeks."

"I'll have to come find you then."

"You do that. I hang out here all the time."

"Good to know. So you have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Rachel."she lied. She had no intention of ever seeing this guy again. They did what they did and now it was over."What about you, you got a name."

"Lucas."

"Well Lucas, I'll be seeing you around."she gave him one last smile before walking over to a near by taxi. It sucked that she was leaving him behind, but she had Nathan waiting for her.


	4. Family

**Chapter Four**

_**Family**_

Nathan shut his door. He couldn't stand this. Today his stupid brother was moving in. His father was already getting his room ready. It was the one right across from his. He couldn't stand the thought of having to see this bastard everyday. Everything had gone from perfect to crappy without warning. _How was he supposed to deal with all of this? Who was he supposed to talk to?_ He couldn't talk to Brooke. She was still in Paris. Not that she'd want to talk to him anyways.

When he called Brooke over the night before she left things hadn't gone the way he expected. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but it didn't come out. They ended up once again arguing because of how drunk she was. He couldn't have a real conversation with a drunk person and when Brooke drank she really drank. She wasn't one to ever hold back. So after they argued he put her in his car and dropped her off at Peyton's. Nothing had been resolved and it didn't look as if it was any time soon.

Nathan made his way over to his phone and dialed a number."Are you busy?"he asked."Okay, well I need you to come over."he hung up without waiting for a response. They'd show. He had no doubt. He just needed to blow off some steam. It wouldn't mean anything.

* * *

Lucas shifted the box in his hand as he made his way upstairs. His father was downstairs unloading the rest of his boxes and told him to go ahead and find his room. He walked to where it was supposed to be and without thinking he opened the door."Whoa. I guess this isn't my room."he said with a laugh.

"No, it's not so get the hell out."shouted Nathan.

Lucas nodded with a smirk."So I see this is why you're not downstairs welcoming me into the family."You're busy up here with your friend."he said as he smiled down at the shirtless blonde under Nathan.

"Shut the hell up. You are not part of this family. Get the hell out and don't ever step foot in here again."said Nathan removing himself from the girl.

"Hey don't get your panties in a wad. I just thought this was my room."he looked once again to the blonde."I hope there's one of those waiting for me in my room."he said with a laugh before walking out of the room, not bothering to shut the door.

Nathan walked over and slammed the door shut.

"Are you okay baby?"asked the blonde.

Nathan turned toward her. He'd already forgotten she was in the room."No, you need to go."he said walking into his restroom and closing the door without sparing her a glance. He hoped when he got out she'd be gone. He paced back and forth until he heard his door open and close before exiting the restroom, something else he'd have to share with that bastard.

Nathan made his way down the stairs to see how much the house was in disarray. He was worried about his mother. He wasn't sure how well she'd be taking this. Last he heard they were still arguing about the whole thing."Mom?"he called as he saw her pass by the stairs.

"Nathan."she said as she saw him descending. She gave him a smile."There you are sweetie. We were beginning to think you were hibernating in your room."

Nathan watched as she lugged boxes with her."What are you doing mom? Why are you helping those two assholes?"

Deb gave him a look."Look Nathan, I know I'm partially to blame for the way you're treating your brother..."

"Don't call him that."he interrupted.

"Nathan, that's what he is and like I was saying. I know I'm to blame because of how openly against this I was, but not anymore. None of this is Lucas' fault. He didn't ask to be born and it wasn't him who cheated on me all those years ago. No matter what, he is your brother and it's time you two got to know each other."

Nathan shook his head."No, it's not. Why can't we just move out? Why can't we just leave them here by themselves?"

Deb placed the boxes she was carrying on the floor and took her sons hands in her own."We can't do that Nathan. This is our home and this is our family. As strange as it's gonna sound I still love your father like no other in spite of what he did all those years ago."

"You don't think he's done it again?"he didn't want to hurt his mom anymore than she already was, but he wanted her to be smart about this. If his father had cheated on her before, he'd probably done it again.

Deb shook her head."I believe your father when he says it was only that one time."

"I hope you're right mom because if not we could soon be having other kids come live with us claiming him as their father."

"Nathan that is enough. Your brother is moving in today and you really need to get out of this mood. After everything gets moved in we're gonna sit down together as a family."she saw him start to protest so she added."And you will be there."she said sternly turning back to pick up the boxes."Oh, I almost forgot Brooke called earlier. I yelled for you, but you didn't hear. She said she'd try again later."

Nathan nodded as he began to make his way back to his room.

"Brooke, huh? Was that the blonde's name?"asked Lucas."No, it couldn't be. She was here. It seems to me you have plenty of girls. You ready to share them with me. Brooke sounds like a pretty name. I bet she's hot."he laughed.

Nathan turned and walked over to him."You will stay away from Brooke if you know what's good for you."

Lucas held up his hands."Hey I didn't do anything. I'm just saying share the wealth."

"And I'm just saying stay the hell out of my way."said Nathan as he pushed past Lucas and out the door. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take and it was just beginning. _Who did this guy think he was? How dare he come into his home and think he could rule it, getting into his business and just barging into his room? _There was no way that he was going to let that happen. Nathan turned and kicked his car's tires as his phone began to ring."Hello."he said without looking to see who it was.

"Nathan, it's me."said Brooke.

"What do you want?"he asked a little irritated. He wasn't really angry at her, just the situation at hand, but of course she was there and going to get the brunt of it.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"she said shaking her head. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Look I don't need this right now Brooke. Did you call for a reason?"

"Yeah, I called to let you know my plane arrives tomorrow at noon."

"So?"he wasn't sure why he was being so mean, but it just came out. He actually was really glad she'd be coming back tomorrow. He missed her like hell. _Why was it so hard to just say that? _

Brooke sighed."So nothing. Never mind. I just thought that maybe you could pick me up from the airport, but never mind. I don't know why I even try with you."

"Are you drunk Brooke?"he asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Are you drunk? The last time I saw you you were plastered and so I was just wondering if that's how you spent your time in Paris, drunk out of your ass."

"You know what? Go to hell. I don't even know why I called you. Forget that I did."with that she hung up.

Nathan stood there just staring at his phone. _Why had he just done that? _Brooke hadn't done anything to him. It was his joke of a brother that had pissed him off. He pressed one on his cell's speed dial and called her back. It rang and rang and she never picked up. He should have known she wouldn't. She was pissed at him and he couldn't blame her.

* * *

"Nathan. Dinners ready."called out Deb."Oh."she said as she saw him already walking into the dinning room."I thought I might have to drag you out of your room."

Nathan shrugged."I'm hungry."he said as he went to sit down.

Things were awkward to say the least.

"So Nathan, I hear that Lucas is quite the basketball player. I was thinking we could all shoot around tomorrow after lunch."

Nathan looked at his father. This was unbelievable."I can't."was all he said.

"Why not?"his father asked sternly.

"I'm not going to be here for lunch tomorrow."

"You most certainly will."shouted Dan."We need to connect as a family and this is the way to do it."

"One family dinner is enough dad. I don't need to have to suffer through another one."

Dan pounded his fist against the table. Deb took this as her cue to intervene."Where is it you were planning to be Nathan?"

"The airport. Brooke gets back tomorrow at noon. She wants me to pick her up."

Deb nodded."Okay, then you do that."

"Deb."interrupted Dan.

"No, Dan this is important to Nathan. He hasn't seen his girlfriend since she's been gone. We all need time to adjust to everything, but Nathan's life shouldn't be disrupted and I'm not going to let it, no matter what you say Dan. Do you hear me?"she asked sternly.

"Yes."was all Dan said as he went back to eating his dinner.

"Are you excited she's coming home?"Deb asked her son.

"Yeah. I missed her."

"Then why did I see you about to have sex with that blonde up in your room earlier?"asked Lucas with a laugh.

"Nathan?"questioned Deb.

Nathan stood up."He doesn't know what he's talking about. I wasn't doing anything upstairs with anyone and if he knows what's good for him he'll shut the hell up."

"Oh, yeah. What are you going to make me."

"You bet your ass I will."said Nathan pushing himself away from the table ready to get at Lucas.

"That's enough."shouted Dan."You two are brothers and you will get along as such. You are excused from lunch, but you will be here for dinner tomorrow night. That goes for both of you, understand?"

"Whatever."said Nathan walking out of the dinning room.

"Where are you going?"asked Dan."You're not finished with your dinner."

"I'm not hungry."said Nathan as he grabbed his car keys and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Brooke stood still in the airport waiting for her luggage. She hated the fact that she was going to have to catch a cab home. She'd thought about calling Peyton, but stopped herself. She had made a big deal about calling Nathan to pick her up to her best friend. It was a little embarrassing that Nathan had acted the way he did, refusing to pick her up. There was no way she could tell her best friend of the way he'd acted. So she was going to do the only other thing she could, take a cab home.

"There you are."he said as he came upon the beautiful brunette. He watched as she looked over to him confused."You know, the least you could do is call a guy and let him know your plane was delayed."he pulled out a bouquet of flowers."These are for you. I missed you Brooke."he said as he pulled her into a hug.

Brooke stood there motionless, not sure what was going on."Um, who are you and what did you do with my jerk of a boyfriend?"

Nathan rolled his eyes."Look. I'm sorry about yesterday. There was just so much going on and I took it out on you."

"That's not an excuse, Nathan."

"I know and I'm not saying it is. I'm just telling you what was going on."

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you. You were an ass Nathan, yesterday and the night before I left. It needs to stop."

Nathan let out a sigh."So does your drinking Brooke, but you don't hear me saying anything do you?"

"Well what do you call what you're doing now?"she raised her voice."Look I don't want to argue with you the second I get back. Lets just go."she said as she grabbed one of her bags.

Nathan grabbed a hold of her arm and brought to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head."I'm sorry babe."he squeezed her tighter."I really did miss you."

Brooke smiled into his chest."I missed you too."

Nathan pulled away and grabbed the remaining bags.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"whined Brooke as she watched Nathan pull his pants on.

Nathan turned to her and smiled as she wrapped the cover tightly around her naked body."You know I do. Dan will blow a fuse if I don't show up for this family dinner of his. I swear he's taking this too far."

Brooke let out a laugh."So how is your brother?"

"Don't call him that Brooke."

"Well then what do I call him? You haven't even told me his name."

"You don't need to know his name. You can call him what I do. The bastard."

Brooke nodded."You know as tempting as that sounds, I don't think when I meet him I can call him that."

"You don't need to meet him, ever."

"Don't be ridiculous Nathan. He's your brother I'm gonna have to meet him sooner or later."

"Why. He isn't anybody."

Brooke took a deep breath."Fine, whatever you say. I don't want to argue with you. I just got back and I want to savor this time with you. We can argue tomorrow."she walked on her knees over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the cover fall to the bed.

Nathan looked down at her naked body. She really was beautiful."Or we can just stop the arguing period."he said running his fingers up and down her back, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Sounds like a plan to me."she laughed as she captured his lips with her own. She smiled as Nathan got on her bed with her and gently began to lower her into a lying position."What about your family dinner?"she asked in between kisses.

"Screw the family dinner. You're the only family I want to be with tonight."he said as he rolled her over so she was on top of him.

"That's good enough for me."said Brooke as she straddled his waist.

* * *

Nathan quietly closed the front door behind him. It was late and he was hoping that his parents wouldn't be waiting up for him. He knew after the tenth call he ignored that when he got home, he'd be in serious trouble, but he didn't care. There was no way in hell he was going to sit through another family dinner.

Besides Brooke had just gotten back. _How was he supposed to just leave her there? _He missed her like crazy and wanted to spend her first day back with her so he did. It didn't matter that he was going to get it when he got home.

He began to make his way up the stairs.

"Nathan?"called out Dan.

"Damn it."cursed Nathan as he turned around and made his way to his furious father."What dad? It's late and I need to get some rest."

Dan chuckled."You need rest? Well what? Did Ms. Davis wear you out tonight? Is that why you thought it would be okay to disobey an order? So you can screw your slutty girlfriend?"

"That's enough."shouted Deb as she watched her son ball his fists in anger."Don't you bring Brooke into this. None of this is her fault Dan. Don't you dare put her down because you are angry with Nathan."

Dan looked away."Fine, you're right. I apologize for my comment, but that doesn't change the fact that you're grounded for not coming home for dinner."

"What? Grounded? Are you serious?"he turned to Deb."Mom, do something. This isn't right."

Deb shook her head."I can't Nate. Your father is right. He asked you to do something and you disobeyed him. You need to know there are consequences for your actions and this is one of them. Two weeks Nathan. You are grounded for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"he questioned.

"You're lucky that's all you got. I wanted to give you a month."said Dan."Go upstairs and apologize to your brother for ruining dinner."

Nathan laughed."You can ground me all you want, but I will not apologize to him."said Nathan as he made his way to his room. He slammed the door and sat at the edge of his bed.

"We missed you at dinner bro."said Lucas with a smile from the restroom the two boys now shared."I hear you're grounded. Tough break with that girlfriend of yours being back in town. If you want I can keep her entertained while you're out of commission."he said with a smirk.

Nathan got up from the bed and made his way to the restroom."I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend. If I see you so much as sniffing around her I'll kick your ass."with that he pushed the door shut and locked it.

Lucas stood there with a smile on his face. This was fun. He loved pissing Nathan off. Nathan acted as if he was the only one suffering by him coming to stay here, but he was too. He didn't want to come to Tree Hill and live with people he didn't know. This sucked for him just as much, but Nathan couldn't or wouldn't see past his self and it pissed him off. He wanted to make Nathan's life hell just as he was trying to do with him. This Brooke girl seemed like the perfect way to do it. She was obviously the one important thing in Nathan's pathetic life. He hadn't even met her yet and already he was thinking about all the things they could do together that would make Nathan's life miserable.


	5. Throwing Out The Towel

**Chapter Five**

**_Throwing Out The Towel_**

Brooke bounced into her best friends room."P. Sawyer I hope you're not really sleeping."she said as she flipped the light on and threw herself down on the bed.

Peyton's eyes fluttered open."No, of course not. People don't do that at night, do they?"she asked sarcastically as she looked over at the clock."God Brooke, you do see the time right? What are you doing here so late?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."I got back from Paris today. I haven't seen my best friend in two weeks. I missed you and wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you could have come over to see me earlier, you know, at a decent hour."

"I couldn't. I was otherwise occupied."she said with a smirk.

It was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes."You were with Nathan, weren't you?"

"Of course. I told you he was going to pick me up from the airport. He ended up staying with me until about twenty minutes ago. I rushed over here as soon as I could."

"Does that mean you two are back together?"

Brooke shrugged."I guess so. I'm not even sure if we actually broke up in the first place."

"Okay, so we're just supposed to pretend what happened the night before you left with that guy, didn't actually happen?"

Brooke nodded."That's exactly what we're gonna do. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"I swear one of these days the two of you are going to kill each other."

"Na, we love each other too much."

"So do you think he messed around with anyone while you were gone?"asked Peyton."I mean seeing how you did it first."she smiled.

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. I was gonna ask you the same question. What'd you see him doing while I was gone, or should I say who did you see him doing."

Peyton looked at her best friend."He would never be that open about another girl. I didn't see him with anybody while you were gone and we were at the same places a lot so I think it's safe to say it's a no. You were the only one that messed around."

Brooke let out a sigh."Thanks Peyt."she said as she playfully hit her." You're always looking out for me, well when you're not being a bitch."she laughed.

"You'd do the same for me. Besides if he was with anyone, you know I'd be all too thrilled to kick her ass for you."

"That you would."said Brooke with a nod. She suddenly perked up."So spill. You have any dirt on Nathan's brother? What's he like?"

"I haven't seen him. I think he just moved in yesterday."

"That's what I thought. I tried getting some info out of Nathan today, but he just yelled at me. I don't think he's taking to his brother too much."

"Ahh, the fighting has already begun."

"No, we weren't fighting. We're stopping that from now on."

Peyton let out a laugh."Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that. You two can't go a day with out yelling at each other."

"Well we're gonna try."

"Good for you. I hope it works out."

"Sure you do."

"Hey, I'm serious. I want you to be happy, even if it is with that jerk you call boyfriend."

"Fine, it'll make me very happy to crash here tonight, okay?"

"You know you don't even have to ask that."said Peyton wrapping her best friend in a hug."I missed you B. Davis."

"I missed you too."

* * *

Brooke threw open her locker and placed her books inside. School was the last place she wanted to be right now. Being away from here the last two weeks was heaven, but now she was back and there was a lot of catching up to do and catching up was never her strong point. She looked up as Peyton made her way over to her."Remind me again why I went out of the country when I should have stayed my dumb ass in school." 

Peyton shrugged."Because you're rich and you can. Oh, and because you seriously needed to go shopping."

"That's true."she said with a smile."And my new wardrobe alone makes it all worth it. Screw the school work. I look great."

"You see, that's the spirit, but next time you go to Paris you better take me."

"Will do."said Brooke with a smile.

"Oh great. Here comes that jerk you call a boyfriend. I'm outta here. Catch you later girly."

"See ya P. Sawyer."said Brooke as she turned in Nathan's direction.

"What's up with her?"he asked as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's tiny waist.

Brooke shrugged."Nothing. She just doesn't like you."

"The feelings mutual."he said shaking his head.

"Shut up and leave her alone. So anyways, I was wondering what happened to you when you got home last night?"

Nathan shook his head."Dan grounded me."he still couldn't believe it.

Brooke let out a laugh."I told you to stay the night. You wouldn't have had to deal with him."

"If I would have done that I would have gotten more than two weeks. Dan has seriously gone crazy."

"Two week? Wow, that's a long time for someone who never gets grounded."

"I'll live, just as long as you sneak into the house and visit me from time to time."he said as he kissed her neck.

"That might be arranged."she said as she let his hands roam over her body. She let out a laugh when her reached under her shirt."Now that."she said as she pulled his hand out."Can't be arranged. We're at school Nathan. Stop."

"So."Nathan looked around."Nobody is watching."

"Yeah, like that's the truth. We all know when I'm anywhere everyones eyes are on me."

"You just think it's all about you, huh?"

She shook her head."No, I know it is."she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before trying to leave.

Nathan pulled her back to him."Come over today after practice."

"You're grounded."

"So? My dad will be at the dealership all night and my mom has some country club meeting today. Nobody will be home."

Brooke smiled."Well then it sounds like a plan."she gave him one final kiss before turning to go to class."See ya later babe."

* * *

"Brooke I'm sorry okay."said Peyton through her phone."I know I have obligations, but something came up." 

"This is more important Peyton."whined Brooke.

"No, Brooke cheer practice is not more important. I will be there tomorrow."

"Where are you going? What is more important than this?"

"Brooke I'm going to see my doctor. I need to get a refill on my birth control pills. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Who are you sleeping with?"

"Oh god. Nobody right now, but I need to be ready."

"Who are you sleeping with?"she asked again.

"Nobody, but if you must know I was hoping to get to know this guy I met while you were gone better."

"You met a guy? Who is he?"

"He's just a guy Brooke. He's nobody special. I just really need to have sex."

Brooke laughed."Okay, well in that case you're excused. I hope you get busy."

"Me too."smiled Peyton."I'll call you later B."

"Yeah, see ya."

Peyton closed her phone and made her way to her car. She turned to see a familiar guy also making his way to his car. She smiled when he looked at her.

"I know you, don't I?"he asked.

"Not really, but maybe you should."she laughed."I'm Peyton."

"No, I do."said Lucas making his way over. He looked her over carefully."You're the girl that I saw making out with Nathan the other day."he said nodding.

"What?!"said Peyton with her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that was you."

Peyton shook her head."You're crazy. I would not be with Nathan."she shuttered just thinking about it.

"No, it was you that was with Nathan."

"Okay, you seriously need to stop saying that. He is dating my best friend. I would not do anything like that to her."

Lucas looked her over."I know I know you from somewhere. That has to be it."

"Yeah you know me from the bar you idiot. You hooked up with a friend of mine."

Lucas squinted his eyes thinking."Oh, that's right. I knew I knew you from somewhere. You were with Rachel that night. How is she?"

"Rachel is fine, but how do you know Nathan?"this was all too weird. This guy was kissing Brooke and he knew Nathan as well.

"He's sorta my brother."

Peyton gasped. _What had Brooke gotten herself into? _Lucas was Nathan's brother and Brooke made out with him. This was about to get ugly."Your brother. Oh, wow. That's crazy."

"Yeah, tell me about it. So you said your best friends with his girl? Brooke? What's she like?"

"She's good."she really didn't want to have a conversation about Brooke when he thought she was a girl named Rachel."So yeah, um I have somewhere to be so I gotta go. See ya."said Peyton trying to hurry to her car. She needed to talk to Brooke and fast. There was no way this wasn't going to get ugly. Nathan being Nathan was going to blow a gasket.

"Hey wait a sec."called out Lucas. Peyton turned around."Tell your friend Rachel to give me a call. I would like to see her again. We didn't exactly end things."

All Peyton could do was nod. This was so messed up. She quickly let herself into her car and dialed Brooke's number. She was going to flip when she found out. Peyton let the phone ring and ring. Brooke must have already started practice and turned her phone off because she didn't answer. All she could do is wait and hope things didn't get even more screwed up.

* * *

Brooke let herself into the house."Nathan."she called out. When he didn't say anything she proceeded up the stairs to his room. "Nathan."she called out again. She walked into the room and heard the shower running. She smirked to herself as she made her way to the restroom. 

After removing his towel that was hanging on the shower door she stripped off her shirt and practice shorts, leaving herself in a matching pair of lacy black panties and bra. She propped herself up on the sink counter and waited for him to finish.

It didn't take long before Brooke watched the boy search for his towel. She laughed inwardly as she heard him curse before slowly opening the shower door and stepping out. The steam immediately rose blocking his face from her view."You know I didn't think I was going to be able to wait any longer, but now seeing you like this it was worth the wait. Get over here sexy."she said in a throaty whisper as she hopped off of the counter. The steam disappeared and she stood there motionless looking at the naked guy in front of her who wasn't her boyfriend."Lucas?"

Lucas stood in place. He was very surprised when he heard a girls voice as he walked out of the shower. His first instinct was to cover himself up, but he didn't know where his towel was. As soon as the steam disappeared he quickly recognized the girl the voice belonged to, and what a sexy voice it was. He stood there not bothering to try and cover up. _What was the point?_"Rachel? What are you doing here? Did your friend Peyton tell you where you could find me?"he asked as he took a few steps toward Brooke. He looked her over. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. He couldn't believe the girl he repeatedly thought about sleeping with was standing in front of him in only her panties and bra begging him to go to her. Before he thought any further he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and placed his lips against hers in a rough, hard kiss.

Brooke stood there and looked at the guy who was still naked in front of her. This wasn't Nathan. This was Lucas, but what was he doing at Nathan's house. She couldn't help her eyes from roaming over his dripping wet naked body. He looked good and she was sure he knew it. She hadn't even noticed that he was talking or that he had made his way to her. She hadn't even realized he was about to kiss her until it was happening. She felt herself giving into the kiss for a second before reality set in. She quickly pushed him away."What do you think you're doing?"

Lucas tried to pull her to him once again."I'm just doing what you wanted. You're the one that came in here dressed in only that."he motioned to her."While I was showering telling me to come here."

Brooke looked down at herself, remembering she didn't really have anything on."Oh my god. You're not Nathan."she looked back to him.

"No, thank god. What the hell are you looking for him for?"

Brooke continued to look at Lucas, not sure what to say. There was so much she needed explained.

"Brooke?"called out Nathan from his room."Are you in here?"he asked as he opened the restroom door. He looked between his girlfriend who was only wearing her underwear and his brother who was completely naked."What the hell is going on?"he yelled. He was furious. _Why was his girlfriend nearly naked with his brother?_

"Brooke?"asked a confused Lucas as he reached for his towel. _Had Nathan just called her Brooke. Her name was Rachel, wasn't it?_

Brooke stood in her place mouth open looking at her boyfriend and the guy she had almost cheated on him with.

"Brooke!"yelled Nathan once again."Answer me."

Brooke quickly turned to him."Oh my god. I thought it was you in the shower. I swear. Who is this?"she asked franticly wanting to know what Lucas was doing here.

Nathan roughly wrapped a towel round Brooke, not caring if he was hurting her. He just didn't want Lucas to be seeing Brooke like this."This bastard is Dan's son."

Brooke's mouth once again flew open. Lucas was Nathan's brother. _How the hell was that possible? What the hell was she supposed to do now?_

"This is Brooke?"asked Lucas with a smirk. This was even better than he thought.

Nathan angrily turned to Lucas."Stay the hell away from my girlfriend."he said as he pushed Brooke out of the restroom. He slammed the door behind him before turning back to Brooke."What the hell were you doing with Lucas in there dressed like that?"he began to pace angrily. _How could she embarrass him like that?_

"Nothing. I heard the shower on and thought it was you. I wanted to surprised you so I waited in there wearing this. Nathan, I didn't know Lucas was in there. This is all still so new to me. I forgot he was even supposed to be here. It's always just been you."

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

Brooke looked at him."What? Are you serious? You actually think I was trying to seduce your brother while you were in the same house?"

"I know what I saw Brooke. I'm not stupid. Hell, look at you."

"Yeah, actually I think you are stupid. If you want to believe that sick twisted story that you've come up with, then fine. I don't care."she walked over to his dresser and rummaged through the drawers for something to wear. She wasn't about to make matters worse by going back into the restroom to get her clothing.

Nathan shook his head."I can't believe you would let him see you like that."

"I didn't let him do anything. I thought it was you Nathan. How many times do I have to say it?"

"I can't even look at you right now Brooke. Get out."

"What?"she couldn't believe he was acting this way. She couldn't believe he was blowing this out of proportion. Sure she made a stupid mistake and saw Lucas naked, but Nathan was acting as if she did it all on purpose.

"I said get out. Hell take Lucas with you since you want him so badly."

Brooke shook her head."You're an ass Nathan. I can't believe you're acting like this."she turned and opened his door, before walking through it she turned to him."Don't you even think about calling me before you grow the hell up. I'm done."she turned and walked away. Nathan was being so unreasonable and it really pissed her off.

"Brooke wait."he called out as he ran down the stairs after her.

Brooke stopped and turned around as she rolled her eyes. _What did he want now?"_What do you want Lucas?"

He stopped and placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged."To talk."

Brooke let out a laugh."Yeah, like that is really gonna happen. Did you not hear what just went on? Nathan doesn't want me anywhere near you."

"So? Do you normally do everything he tells you to? The girl I met the other night at the bar didn't seem that way to me."he said with a smirk.

Brooke looked at him."What's your point?"

"Nothing _Rachel_."he gave her a look.

Brooke looked around making sure Nathan wasn't around."That night was a mistake. I was drunk and you never told me you were Nathan's brother."

"I didn't know you knew Nathan. You didn't exactly tell me you had a boyfriend while I had you up against the wall."

Brooke ran over to him and placed her hand over his mouth, wanting to shut him up."Don't say that again here. Nathan might hear you. I do not need for that to happen."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him."Fine, talking is over rated anyways."he leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"We are not going to do that again. It was a mistake. You're Nathan's brother."

"So? I like you Brooke."

"Too bad. That night we hooked up I was angry and drunk. Nathan and I had just broken up, but we're together now and so we have to pretend like it never happened. Can you do that for me?"she pleaded. Normally she wouldn't care what Nathan knew or thought, but this was his brother and it was just wrong on every level.

"Can I refrain from telling my jerk of a brother that I was with his girlfriend?"he asked himself with a smile. He looked at her and stopped."Yeah, fine. I won't say anything. It's your life. If you want to be with that jerk then so be it."he shrugged and walked up the stairs without giving her so much as a second look.

Brooke stood there staring after him. He agreed just like that. _Was it really gonna be that simple? _No, things were never that simple.


	6. Raven

**Chapter Six**

_**Raven**_

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, where the hell are you?"yelled Brooke as she let herself into the house and ran up the stairs.

"Right here, Brooke Penelope Davis, and why are we using three names today?"laughed Peyton from her place on her bed.

"Because I am pissed at you. How could you do this to me. I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"You are my best friend. What's going on?"

"I saw Lucas today."

"Oh god. He is lying Brooke. I was not with Nathan while you were away."

Brooke's eyes widened."What? You were with Nathan?"

"No. Isn't that what Lucas told you?"

"No, he told me you knew who he was, but yet you couldn't inform me. You were with Nathan?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"she was so lost.

Peyton took a deep breath."Okay, I ran into Lucas today and he knew he knew me from somewhere. He thought I was the girl he saw making out with Nathan. I told him he was an idiot and recognized me from the night he met you."

"Wait, what? Lucas saw Nathan making out with someone? When?"

"While you were in Paris. I'm not sure the exact date though."

"That son of a bitch."

"Hey, you were with Lucas, his brother."laughed Peyton.

"You're not helping."

"Sorry. I'm just saying, this is what you guys do."

"I don't care. I'm not supposed to find out about these things."

"I'm sorry I said anything. I just know you'd kill me if you knew I knew and didn't say anything."

"You're right about that, which brings me to, how the hell could you not tell me that Lucas was Nathan's brother? How long have you known?"

"A couple of hours and I tried to tell you. I called you a dozen times and left you a ton of messages to call me back. Your phone is off."

Brooke pulled her phone from her back pocket and looked at it."I guess it is, but you could have tried harder to reach me."

"Brooke I did the best I could. I'm sorry if that isn't good enough for you, but I do have a life of my own."

"Oh, that's right, you do. Your skanky ass was refilling her birth control."said Brooke with a smile.

Peyton rolled her eyes."What the hell happened with Lucas that caused you to be this big a bitch?"

Brooke sighed."I thought he was Nathan. He was in the shower and so I stole his towel and stripped. I waited for him to finish and when he did he came out. To say I was shocked to see Lucas standing there dripping wet would be an understatement."

Peyton's mouth dropped."What a meeting, you two standing there naked gawking at each other."she had to laugh.

"I wasn't naked. As if that made a difference. Nathan walked in and went ballistic."

"Whoa, whoa, Nathan saw you two standing there?"this was becoming quite a story.

Brooke nodded."Yeah and he was pissed. He accused me of trying to seduce his brother, right before he kicked me out."

"Oh god. Please tell me you just went next door and fucked Lucas just to get back at Nathan for being an ass."

Brooke rolled her eyes."As tempting as that was, I passed. I just needed to get out of there. Nathan is being such a bastard. I told him we were done."

"Like that means anything. You guys are always done."

"Yeah, well it's getting old and I'm getting tired of it."

"Good for you. Maybe you should stick with it this time. I mean you do have Lucas."she smirked.

"Right, like that is ever gonna happen. He's Nathan's brother."she said shaking her head."I can't believe I almost slept with Nathan's brother."

"So? He isn't innocent in all of this. Hello? Did you forget that I said Lucas caught Nathan with some girl?"

"Well she wasn't my sister."

"It's like hearing this doesn't even bother you Brooke. What's with you?"

"I have no room to be upset here. Lucas is his brother. How am I supposed to be mad at him when I did what I did?"

"You didn't know they were related."

"That isn't going to matter to Nathan. He is going to hate me. You should have seen him today. He was so mad that Lucas had seen me the way he had. Just think how he'd be if he knew we were about to have sex in an alley."

"Well if he wasn't such an ass to you all the time you wouldn't have done anything."

"He isn't gonna care about that."

"So you're just gonna pretend you don't know he was with that girl?"

"Yeah, just like I'm going to pretend that nothing happened with Lucas."

"You can do that?"

"Yes."she said matter of factly.

"And Lucas can too?"

"He said he wouldn't say anything."

"Do you believe him?"

"I do."

"Okay then nothing ever happened."

"Thank you. I still hate you though."laughed Brooke.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate you too."

* * *

Brooke looked at herself one last time before exiting the locker room. 

"Please tell me you're a cheerleader."

She looked back to see Lucas coming her way."So what if I am?"

"It's just every guys fantasy to be with a cheerleader."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Whatever."she tried to walk past him, but his hand stopped her and wrapped around her waist."What are you doing?"she asked as she swatted him away.

Lucas held up his hands."Nothing. I just wanted to talk. It's not easy being the new guy in school and it's even harder when the schools ruler hates your guts. Nathan's made this day pretty bad."

Brooke softened."I'm sorry. That sounds exactly like Nathan though."

"Yeah, I mean I don't really care or anything, but I hate the guy."

"Give it time. You two will come around. He just has to get used to the idea of having a brother."

"Any idea on how long that's gonna take?"he asked with a smile. This girl was so easy to talk to.

Brooke shook her head."I can't help you on that. Just hang in there."

"Oh, I am. I just hope I don't kill him in the mean time."

Brooke let out a laugh and looked past him to see Nathan heading their way.

"Well if it isn't you two together again. I'm surprised you both have this much clothing on."said Nathan as he walked past them making sure to bump into Lucas as hard as he could.

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned to follow Nathan without so much as a goodbye to Lucas."Nathan wait."she called out, but he didn't stop."Nathan I know you hear me. Stop."

He finally turned to face her."What?"

"What was that about out there? The cheap shot about wearing too much clothes?"

Nathan shrugged."It was nothing. I was just commenting on the last time I found you with my brother."he always found himself calling Lucas his brother when it helped him make a point.

Brooke shook her head."Nothing is going on with me and Lucas."

"Right. Is that why you two are always together?"

"What are you talking about? I have spoken to your brother twice in two days. How is that always together?"

"I don't like it Brooke. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, well I don't like it when you treat me like crap, yet you still continue to do it. Hell, you kicked me out yesterday because I made a stupid mistake."

"You kick me out all the time."

"That's different. I do it when you actually deserve it. I didn't do anything."

"Brooke, you were in the restroom half naked with Lucas, who was actually naked. What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"That I was telling you the truth. I thought you were in the shower. You've been the only one to use it for so long. Your brother also being there didn't even cross my mind. When he came out of the shower I was too shocked to even move and that's when you came walked in. Nothing happened."

Nathan sighed."I just hate that he saw you like that."

"He didn't see anything that wouldn't have been seen with a bikini."

"Still, you're my girlfriend and nobody should be seeing you like that."

Brooke smiled. He was an ass, but he was still her ass."And nobody will. I'm not interested in Lucas or anybody else, just you."

Nathan nodded."Good."

Brooke walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck."So are you gonna kiss me or what?"she asked with a smile.

Nathan let his arms rest on her hips as he brought his lips down to hers. He slipped his tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss before slowly pulling away."I'm sorry for over reacting B."

"You're forgiven, but if you ever kick me out again..."

"It's not gonna happen."he interrupted.

"Good."she leaned forward and recaptured his lips.

"You two cut out all that lovey dovey crap."shouted Whitey."Ms. Davis, how many times do I have to tell you to stop distracting my players?"

Brooke pulled out of Nathan's grasp. This wasn't anything new. Whitey was always on her for distracting Nathan."Sorry coach. He's all yours now."she said patting Nathan on the butt.

"Well thank you."he said sarcastically."Nathan get your behind over here."

"Sure, sorry coach."he said as his eyes landed on Lucas."What is he doing here?"he asked through gritted teeth even though he was sure he already knew.

"Well your brother here is our newest Raven."said Whitey with a smile."It seems your father just had to have both his sons on the team."

"Dan put you put to this?"

"He didn't put me up to anything son. He just pointed out the team could use him and he was right. Lucas here is one hell of a player."

"There is no way I'm playing with him on the team."

"I beg to differ son. Lucas isn't going anywhere so you're just gonna have to deal."said Whitey looking straight at Nathan. _What had Danny done now?_

Nathan shook his head."That's where you're wrong. As long as he's on the team I quit. Try winning a championship without me."he said as he turned and walked off the court.

"Nathan."shouted Brooke. He just kept walking. She turned back to her squad."Peyton you take over. I have to go after Nathan before he makes the biggest mistake of his life."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. We'll be fine."

Brooke nodded and made her way out of the gym.

Lucas watched as she ran after his bastard brother. He still couldn't see what she saw in him. It just didn't make sense to him. She seemed too good for him. All she needed was for someone to show her that.

Brooke finally caught up with Nathan as he was starting his car. She opened the passenger door and got in.

"What are you doing Brooke? Go back inside."

"No. Nathan what the hell are you doing? You can't just quit like that."

"The hell I can't. I won't play with that guy. I can't stand him. He's everywhere I look now. He's at my house. He's at my school. He's on my team. He's with my girl."he said shaking his head."I can't do it."he said with his hands holding the steering wheel tight causing his knuckles to whiten..

Brooke scooted over to him and placed her hand over his."Nothing is going on with me and Lucas. You have nothing to worry about."she watched him sigh."I know this is hard for you Nathan, but you can't do this. Basketball is everything to you. Don't leave it because of Lucas. Who cares if he's on the stupid team?"

"I care. He is everywhere I am now and I can't take it. I just want to keep one thing to myself, without him stealing it. Is that too much to ask?"

Brooke shook her head."No, it's not. I understand how you're feeling. I'd probably be doing the same thing if I were in your position.Hell, I'd probably be acting a lot worse than you are, you know how I can be."she let out a small laugh.

Nathan turned to her and smiled."Thanks B. I knew you'd understand."

Brooke smiled back at him. She was so grateful he'd opened up to her. It could have gone a completely different way. He could have blown up at her because he was angry, which was what he normally did. In fact that was what she expected to happen."Any time Boyfriend."she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm so glad you haven't fallen for his crap Brooke. I don't think I could take that."he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Brooke looked away as she rested her head on his shoulder."Yeah."she whispered. There was no way that Nathan could ever find out about what she did with Lucas.

"You wanna go back to my house? I really need to get the hell out of here."

"Um, my car is here."

"I'll drive you back to pick it up later."

She nodded."Okay then, lets go."

* * *

Nathan rolled off Brooke and she wrapped the cover around her naked body as she rested her head on his chest. Nathan lightly rubbed her arm. 

"You are so amazing Brooke."he said as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

Brooke smiled against him."So are you."they lied there in silence for a while, until Brooke decided she should end it."Are you sure about everything Nathan?"she asked still resting against his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Quitting basketball. Are you sure that's a smart idea? I mean it's always been about basketball for you. How are just going to give it up?"

"I'm not."

"But I thought..."

"I know, but I'm not. Whitey is going to come to his senses and see that he can't do it without me and kick Lucas off the team. He'll come begging for me back. I can just see it now."he let out a laugh."Lucas is as good as gone."

"What if things don't turn out that way?"she had to think realistically.

"They will."he said firmly.

"I know, but what if they don't? What are you going to do then? Are you gonna go back and say you're sorry?"

"Like that will ever happen. There is no way I will go crawling back to that team as long as Lucas is there."

"You don't think you might be taking this too far?"

Nathan let out a sigh."Please don't tell me I was wrong when thinking you would understand me. I need you right now Brooke."

Brooke nodded."I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you thought all this through."

"I did. I can't stand Lucas and that's all to it."

"Okay. Then the discussion is over."

"Good. Now come here."he said as he pulled her fully over him and captured her lips with his own. He flipped them over and took his position over her. He kissed her once more before he positioned himself to enter her once again. He could never get enough of her.

"Nathan get your ass down here now!"he heard Dan shout from the bottom of the stairs. He closed his eyes and placed his head on her shoulder."Damn his timing."

Brooke smiled and patted the back of his head."You had to know this was coming. There was no way that Dan wouldn't hear about you quitting the team."

"I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"Yeah, well you better hurry up and go down there because if you don't he'll come up here and see us like this and I really don't want that to happen."she said as she shoved him off of her.

"Fine."he said after giving her a quick kiss."Just stay up here. I'll be right back."

Brooke nodded as she stayed on the bed. She watched him walk out the door. There was no way this wasn't going to get ugly. She quickly got out of bed and went to the door. She wanted to hear what was going on. She wrapped the sheet around her tighter as she opened the door. She was surprised to see Lucas standing right in front of her."What are you doing out here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."he looked her over."I see you were comforting Nathan."he tugged at her sheet.

She pulled away from him."Shut up."she pulled the cover over her tighter before closing the door on him.

Nathan walked down to his father."What is it?"he asked.

Dan turned to him."What is it? Are you seriously standing there asking me what is it? You know damn well what it is. So, I was a bit surprised when I went to see how my sons were doing at practice and was informed that you had a hissy fit and stormed out of there stating you quit. What the hell is that about?"

"There is no way that I am going to play on the same team as him."

"Yes you will. He is your brother Nathan and you two will get along. I have already informed Whitey that you will be returning tomorrow and that he is to see to it you have a good enough punishment for walking out today like a big baby. You didn't honestly think you would get your way, did you?"

"What I didn't expect was for my father to sell me out for his bastard son. That team has always been mine. How dare you get Lucas a spot on it?"

"Lucas is my son too and he is one hell of a player. He is just like us, gifted. He should have the chance to show everyone he is a true Scott."

"Like that's anything to brag about. If I had the chance I'd hide from it. I hate being associated with you."

"Fine, you can't stand me then go to your room and don't come out. If you thought getting grounded for two weeks was bad, your gonna love the fact that you are ground indefinitely. You will return to the team tomorrow and you will get along with your brother. Do you hear me?"he waited for Nathan to answer, but he didn't."I said do you hear me."

Nathan looked up at him."You may be able to make me go back to the team, but there is no way in hell you can make me to get along with Lucas."

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah, I guess we will."he turned to get his car keys from the table.

"Where do you think you're going? I said you were grounded."

"I have to drop Brooke off at home. She's upstairs."

"Too bad. You're grounded."

"I'm not going to make her walk home dad."

"Fine, then Lucas can take her home."

"Like hell he will."

"It's either that or she walks. You are not going anywhere."

Nathan looked at him before turning and walking up the stairs and going to his room and slamming the door behind him."I can't stand him. I really do think I hate my father."

Brooke walked over to him and pulled him to her."I'm sorry baby. Was it really that bad?"

"Worse. He is being so unreasonable."he said as he let Brooke envelope him in a hug. He turned when he heard his door open. It was Lucas.

"Well well, isn't this cozy. I was informed I was to see to it that Brooke made it home safe."smirked Lucas.

"Get the hell out of my room."shouted Nathan as he made his way over to Lucas.

Lucas held up his hand."Hey, I mean no harm. I'm just trying to take care of your girlfriend like _dad _asked me too."

"I don't need you to take care of me."said Brooke hoping to defuse the situation.

"Okay, but you still need a ride home and Nathan is grounded until the end of time so I'm your only option."

"Then I'll walk."

Nathan turned to her."You can't do that. It's too far."

"I'll be fine."she smiled.

"No, you won't. I can't let you walk home Brooke."

"Nathan I'll be fine, really."

Nathan shook his head."Just take my car Brooke. Come and pick me up tomorrow before school."

Brooke nodded."Okay, I can do that."

Nathan turned to Lucas."It looks like we won't be needing you after all."he shoved him out the door and closed it. He turned and walked back over to Brooke."Thanks for offering to walk home knowing I didn't want you around Lucas."

"Oh, I didn't do it for that reason. I just thought I could use the exercise."she smiled.

"Sure you did."he pulled her to him."Thanks babe."

"Anytime."she gave him a quick kiss before pulling away."Now give me your keys before Dan comes up here and physically removes me himself."she said with a laugh.

He placed the keys in her hand and held it for a second."I'd walk you out, but I have strict orders to stay in my room."

Brooke shook her head."It's fine. I'll just see you tomorrow."she kissed him once more before making her way out of his room.

"Brooke."he called after her as she made her way down the hall.

"Yeah?"she turned in his direction.

"I love you."

Brooke smiled at him."I love you too."she said as she made her way down the stairs.


	7. Musical Partners

**Chapter Seven**

**_Musical Partners_**

"So you flew out of the house in a hurry yesterday."said Lucas as he fell in step with Brooke.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes."What are you doing Lucas?"

He shrugged."Nothing, just trying to have a conversation with a friend."

"Then I suggest you go find a friend because I'm not it."

"That's a bit harsh Brooke."

"That's who I am Lucas. I'm a bitch, always have been, always will be. Now if you'll excuse me."she said as she tried to walk away.

"You don't fool me. You're not that person. You might pretend to be, but deep down inside you're not."

Brooke stopped short and turned to him."I'm not sure what's going on in your head, but you do not know me."she looked around before continuing."We may have made out one time, but that doesn't suddenly make you an expert on my life."

"I didn't say it did, but I have seen how Nathan treats you and it isn't right. You are the way you are because you have to be. You don't want to seem weak because then maybe Nathan might take advantage of that weakness, more so than he already has."

"You don't know anything about me or my relationship with Nathan. How dare you come at me with all your bullshit theories. If you've seen Nathan angry it's because of you. You being here is hard on him."

"Do you ever get tired of making excuses for him? I was there remember. I heard him kick you out the other day."

"Shut up Lucas. Nathan was upset because he saw us together the way we were."

"So what? You thought I was him. He should have believed you."

"He does."

"Yeah, maybe now."

"Look, just drop it Lucas. For someone who says he wants me as a friend you sure are pissing me off."

"Why are you getting pissed off? Am I hitting a nerve?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and began walking away."Just stay away from me."

Lucas let out a sigh. This wasn't going like he hoped."Brooke wait."he was surprised when she actually listened and stopped. He walked over to her."I'm sorry. I might have over stepped. It's just that I like you Brooke. I don't want to see anyone hurt you."

"You don't even know me Lucas. We spent one night together, drunk. You can't like me."

"Well I do, and I'm not talking about wanting to be with you. You're easy to be around. I don't know very many people here so I'd really like to get to know you better."

"I can't see that happening Lucas. I'm sorry."

"Why? Because of Nathan? Do you let him pick all of your friends?"

"He doesn't pick my friends, but after what we did and you being his brother, it can't work. He can't stand you."

"I can't stand him either. He's a dick."

"He can be, but you have to look at things from his side. You are the kid his father had while cheating on his mother, you move into his home, you move in on his team, he thinks you're trying to move in on me. He seems to think you're trying to take everything from him."

"Why does everything have to belong to him? Why can't I finally be allowed to get to know my father? I had nothing to do with Dan cheating on Deb. I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask to be sent here either. And why can't I just play the game that I love? Why does it have to be about me trying to take it away from him? And you, I'm not trying to move in on you. If I was, I'd tell him about that night we met."he saw her look around nervously."I won't. I told you I wouldn't."

"Thank you. I understand your side too Lucas and I get it. I just know Nathan won't."

"I really don't care what he thinks. I'm not out to steal his life. If it was up to me I'd still be in New York. I love basketball and I'm not going to give that up so that Nathan will be happy. I just want to play."

Brooke smiled at him."Then you do that. Don't give up the one the thing that makes you happy here. Nathan will get over it."

Lucas nodded."Thank you for understanding Brooke. It means a lot."

"No problem. I'll see you around Lucas."she gave him one last smile before walking off.

Lucas watched her walk away. There was something about her that pulled him in. He wasn't sure what it was, but he really wanted wanted to find out. He hated that she was with Nathan. Every time he talked to her he saw that she was too good for him. He knew he told Brooke he wasn't going to go after her, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to follow through with that.

* * *

"Hey Boyfriend."said Brooke as she took her usual seat in front of him."You're here early."she said with a smile.

"No, you're late. What took you so long? I looked for you."

"Oh, I was in the restroom. I needed a quick touch up."she added a lip smack for emphasis. She hated having to lie to him, but there was no way she could tell him the truth. He would be furious with her.

"Well you look good. You always look good."

Brooke smiled at him."Thank you."said Brooke as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Just great."said Nathan into the kiss.

Brooke pulled away to see what he was talking about. She watched Lucas walk by without looking in their direction. He took a seat across the room. She turned back to Nathan."Don't do anything. Just leave him alone."

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on doing anything to your new boyfriend."he said shaking his head.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Don't start Nathan. Don't turn this into an argument."

"I'm not the one coming to the aid of the bastard."

"Do you always have to do this? We were fine a second ago."

"Yeah, until you felt the need to protect Lucas."

"I just know how you can be."

"Yeah, and I know how you can be, slutty."

Brooke shook her head and scoffed."You're unbelievable. Don't talk to me."she turned around faced forward. She knew she shouldn't be surprised at the way he was acting, but it still hurt.

Nathan looked across the room and saw Lucas looking straight at him shaking his head. He didn't want Lucas to know that he and Brooke were arguing. He turned back to Brooke and placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze."I'm sorry okay."he waited for her to turn around and tell him it was okay, but she didn't."Babe, did you hear me? I said I was sorry. Don't be mad at me. I know I'm an asshole sometimes."

She turned to face him."No, you're an asshole all the time. Sorry isn't going to do it this time. Leave me alone."she shoved his remaining hand off of her and turned back to face forward.

Lucas watched as Nathan tried to get Brooke to forgive him for whatever he had done and was happy to see that Brooke wasn't having any of it. It was good that she was sticking up for herself. He just hoped that she'd keep it up.

The teacher made his way into the classroom and began his lesson."So the other day we spoke about the english project we were going to start. It will go toward thirty percent of your grade for this six weeks. This is a major project and everyone should take it seriously, especially those of you with extra curricular activities. If you fail this project you just might not be eligible to participate. I really hope you take that into consideration before blowing this off.

Everyone groaned and the teacher continued."I was going to wait until next week to start this, but I decided we should just jump right in. We will be doing part of this project during class, but a big part will have to be done at home as homework. I am giving you a lot of responsibility. Today we will be assigning you partners. You will have to work together."he grabbed his class roster and scanned it deciding on who to put together."Okay, first off we have Nathan Scott. I would like you to work with our new student Lucas. You could show him how we do things."he once again looked at the paper in front of him.

"Actually Mr. Miller that isn't a good idea. We are having some personal issues and I don't think I should work with him."said Nathan.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Scott, but you'll have to put your personal issues aside."

"I'm not sure I can do that and after your big speech on how important this is and how we need to really put our all into this project. I don't think it would be fair for you to put me at a disadvantage working with someone I don't get along with. I really want to do well and I don't see that happening if Lucas is my partner."

Mr. Miller looked at him. He had a point. He didn't want Nathan to think he had won, but then again he really wanted his students to do well with this project."Very well Mr. Scott. I will put you with Jeff Taylor then. I expect you to take this seriously."

"I will."he said a little disappointed not having been paired with Brooke, but at least he got out of working with Lucas.

"Well then moving on. Lucas I will now pair you up with Brooke Davis. She is our class president. I don't see her having a problem working with our newest student. Am I right Ms. Davis?"

Brooke turned to Lucas who was looking at her with a questioning look then to Nathan who looked pissed. This was probably the last thing he expected to happen when he got out of working with him. She turned back to the teacher knowing that Nathan was going to be upset."Not at all."she gave a tight smile as she felt Nathan's eyes burning a hole in her back.

"Very well then. Thank you Ms. Davis. Lets move on. He went on the pair up the rest of the class before splitting everyone up with their partners.

Brooke went over to Lucas without even looking at Nathan. There really was no use. She knew what she'd see and she was still mad at him over his earlier comment about her being slutty. She sat down and Lucas immediately started to talk.

"Thanks for not embarrassing me."

"What?"she asked confused.

"By refusing to work with me as well. I thought you would for Nathan."

"I wouldn't do that. I mean I wouldn't choose you as a partner, but I wouldn't turn you down either."

"Thanks. So Nathan has got to be pissed right now, huh?"

Brooke looked over to him and saw Nathan quickly turn away from them."Yeah, but he did this to himself."

"True. So I might be over stepping, but I saw you two arguing earlier. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Lucas and you were right, you are over stepping."

"Sorry. So we're cool right?"

"We're fine Lucas. Lets just get started."

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Everything is fine. Now can we please get started?"

"Because you know that you can talk to me, about anything."he added.

"Actually Lucas I can't talk to you about anything. I don't know you and I don't feel comfortable doing it so just drop it."

"Okay. Then lets get started. We have to analyze the poem A Road Not Taken by Robert Frost. Have you read it before?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll read it to you."he said as he pulled out his book.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I--_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

"What do you think?"he asked.

Brooke looked at him, listening intently."I think you have a pretty sexy voice."she said without thinking.

Lucas let out a laugh."Thanks, but I was talking about the poem. What do you think it means?"

Brooke shook her head."Right, sorry. Um... I'm not sure. What do you think it means?"

"I have a theory, but I don't want to share it with you just yet. I want us to look it up thoroughly. I don't want you to be bias. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. You seem really smart."

Lucas let out another laugh."I haven't even said anything yet."

Brooke smiled."I know, but I just feel it about you. I think I lucked out on getting you as my partner. I want to hear this theory of yours though."

"And I'll tell you after I get you to understand what the poem is about."

"That might take a while."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Good, because it just might take that long."she laughed.

"So lets get back to my sexy voice."he said with a smile which caused Brooke to laugh louder.

Nathan looked across the room at his brother and girlfriend. They were laughing together. He knew deep down inside that it was innocent, but he couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that surfaced when ever he saw them together. He didn't know what Brooke saw in him or how she could stand being around him.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?"asked Nathan as he came behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes."she said as she walked away from him and into the gym for practice.

"Brooke, come on. Don't be like this. I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, for calling me a slut."she said as she turned to him."You can't talk to me like that. It's not okay. I have feelings you know."

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am. I will never talk to you like that again."

"Sure you won't."she rolled her eyes."The next time I do something that you don't like you'll go right back to being that asshole I can't stand."

"I won't. I promise."

"I don't believe you Nathan."

"What is it gonna take Brooke? I love you."

"You can't fix everything by saying you love me Nathan."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I do."he let out a sigh."I'm not good at these things Brooke. You know that."

"Then don't Nathan. I'm not asking you for anything other than to leave me alone."she started to walk toward her squad.

"What do you want from me Brooke?"

"Are you not listening? I don't want anything from you."

"Do you want me to admit that I'm jealous of him? Is that what you want? I am. Everyone seems to love him, my dad, my friends, my coach, my girlfriend. It's too much for me to deal with. I get weird whenever he's around. I'm sorry, but it happens. I know I take it out on you and I shouldn't. I know you would never cheat on me with my brother. You're too good for that. I'm the bastard in this relationship, not you. What I said earlier was stupid. I know that. I'm really sorry. Please just don't be mad at me anymore."

Brooke looked at him. He seemed sincere. She didn't want to forgive him. She wanted to stay mad at him, but he brought up her never cheating on him with Lucas and it got to her. It made her feel guilty. She hated that things turned out the way they had with Lucas being a Scott. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty because he too had been with someone else. He was the one that always messed around when they would take a break. She was always forgiving him. She had to. She loved him and she would mess around as well. As dysfunctional as they were they still loved each other.

"I'm not mad, I'm just hurt. I hate when you call me names Nathan. Do you think it feels good to be called a bitch or a slut by the guy you love more than anything?"she wiped at a few tears. This was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to fall apart at school in front of everybody, but this needed to be said. She and Nathan needed to have this conversation.

Nathan reached out and wiped at her tears."Don't cry. I hate when you cry, you know that."he pulled her by the arm out of the gym.

Lucas watched as his brother seemed to have just made Brooke cry. He wanted to go over and see what was going on. He then saw Nathan pull her out of the gym and she seemed upset. He wanted more than anything to make sure Brooke was okay, but knew it would only make things worse. So he stayed where he was.

Once Nathan got Brooke away from everyone he pulled her to him."I'm sorry. I know it must hurt. I don't even know why I say those things. I don't believe them. I just get so upset and I want you to hurt the way I'm hurting. It's not right and I know that. I'm gonna stop. I promise."

"Nathan you need to mean it because if this continues I don't think I can take anymore. We'll be over. Done. I'm no saint when it comes to this relationship and neither are you, but we need to put everything past us and start over."

Nathan nodded."Okay, lets do that."

"Okay."

"Are we okay now? I hate when you're really mad at me."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Yeah, we're fine."she laughed when Nathan let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled her to him. She let him kiss her for a second before pulling away."We need to talk about Lucas for a second."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. I'm going to have to be spending a lot of time with him since we're partners. I don't want you to be upset about it."

"I won't.'

Brooke let out a laugh."You are so lying. Seriously though don't."

"Okay, but you are going to have to meet at our house so I can keep an eye on you two."

"Do you hear yourself? I don't need you to keep an eye on me. Either you trust me or you don't."

"I do. I just don't trust him. I see the way he looks at you Brooke. He wants you."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"If you say so."she wiped the remaining tears from her face."Can we go back in there now?"

"No, not quite."he leaned in and gave her a slow kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him fully before letting her go."Now we can go in.'

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around him and dragged him into the gym. She gave him a quick kiss before walking off to her squad.

Nathan turned to go warm up and saw Lucas watching him. He made his way to him."I see you saw that we made up. It must suck for you. You need to get over your sick fantasy of being me. It's never gonna happen."

"Do you honestly think I want to be like you?"

"No, I think you want to _be _me."

Lucas shook his head."I know you have a huge ego and all be that is crazy. I would never want to be like you. You're a jerk who thinks too highly of himself, but doesn't extend that to his girlfriend. You treat her like crap and you know it."

"You really need to stop concerning yourself with my relationship. Brooke and I are fine and we're gonna stay that way.'

"I doubt that, but for Brooke's sake I hope it's true."he said as he walked off. Nathan in his face was the last thing he needed.


	8. Woman of the House

**Chapter Eight**

_**Woman of the House**_

Brooke let herself into the Scott house and smiled as she spotted Lucas sitting alone in the living room."Hey, Luke. What's up?"

Lucas sat up quickly, startled by Brooke. He thought he was alone in the house."Jesus, Brooke. You scared the crap out of me."he said catching his breath.

Brooke laughed as she watched him."Sorry."

"What are you doing here? Did we make plans to work this afternoon?"

Brooke shook her head."No, I'm actually here to see Nathan."

"You do know he's grounded, right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."Yes I do, but I happen to know that both his parents are at work at this time so I came to surprise him. Although if for some reason one or more of his parents were home I was going to use you as an excuse for why I was here."

"Way to use your head, I guess."

"You know it. I didn't see Nathan's car out front. Is he even here?"

Lucas shook his head."I forgot, he's not here. As part of his punishment Dan has him working at the dealership for a few hours a day."

"I bet Nathan hates that. He can't stand spending hours at a time with Dan. My poor baby. I hope he's okay."

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine."

Brooke nodded."Okay, well I guess I should go then. I'll see you at school Luke. Please tell Nathan I stopped by."

"Hey, wait."called out Lucas as she made her way to the door.

"Yeah?"said Brooke as she reentered the living room.

"You could stay for a while. Nathan should be back soon."Brooke eyed him suspiciously, which caused Lucas to laugh."I just figured we could maybe get a little work done until he got here."

"Okay, I guess we could do that."she said as she plopped herself down on the couch near him.

"So where should we start?"he asked.

"Umm..."Brooke pretended to think for a second."How about nowhere? Wouldn't you rather watch some TV?"

Lucas shook his head."We are going to get some work done eventually, right?"he laughed.

"Yes, eventually, just not tonight. My brain isn't set to think right now."

"Well, that's good to know."he handed her the remote."You pick."

Brooke smiled at him and grabbed the remote."Are you sure you and Nathan are related?"

"Why?"he asked confused.

"Because Nathan never lets me have the remote. It's always what he wants to watch."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Nathan then."

Brooke nodded and flipped the channel to Lifetime, where and old rerun of Golden Girls was playing. She set the remote down and left the channel on.

Lucas looked at her. _Was she actually gonna leave it on this channel?"_On second thought, I now understand why Nathan might hog the remote. Seriously Brooke, Golden Girls?"

Brooke turned to face him an incredulous look on her face."Don't you dare diss my girls. I love this show. It's like Sex and the City for elderly people. It's great."

"Brooke they're like 100."

Brooke threw a couch pillow at him."They are not 100. It's a really good show if you give it a chance."

Lucas shook his head."Sorry, I'm not into watching shows where the cast are all old enough to be my grandma."

Brooke rolled her eyes and flipped the channel to rerun of Friends.

Lucas smiled."Now this I can get in to. Jennifer Aniston and Courtney Cox are hot."

"You're such a guy."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I like being a guy."

"Whatever."she said turning her attention to the TV.

After a few minutes in true guy form Lucas got bored."So you want to make out?"he joked.

Brooke turned to him."What?"

Lucas smiled."Just kidding, just wanted to see your reaction."he laughed.

"Don't do that again."

"Okay, sorry."he turned back to the screen."How long have you and Nathan been together?"he asked seriously. He was curious.

"Like you care."

"Hey, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care."

Brooke looked him over, trying to see if he was serious."Almost four years, our whole high school lives."

Lucas nodded."That's impressive."

Brooke agreed."I know. I mean we have our fights and our faux break ups, but most of the time it's good."

Lucas turned his body toward her."Okay, I might be over stepping, but I gotta ask. Do you always cheat on Nathan?"he watched her face turn angry. He held up his hands."He, I'm not judging or anything. I'm just curious as to what led up to us that night at the bar."

Brooke softened a bit. Maybe he wasn't being a jerk by asking. She let out a sigh."Nathan and I have a complicated relationship. We love each other, we always have and we always will, no matter what, but we still have our moments. We fight like all normal couples do. I have a temper and as you can see Nathan has one as well. Neither of us like to be the one to back down from an argument and that's not always a good thing because sometimes it leads to even bigger arguments. Sometimes we say things when we're angry that we don't mean, like maybe we should break up. We break up like every other day. Sometimes our break ups last a day, sometimes a few days and sometimes even a few weeks. When you and I hooked up that night, me and Nathan had broken up. We had a fight about you of all things and we said some things and he ended up saying we needed a break. I was fine with it because I was leaving for a couple of weeks anyways and I had expected it."

"You expected it?"asked Lucas.

"Yeah, he does that all the time when I leave town for a vacation."

"Why?''

Brooke let out a sigh. She knew this was going to sound horrible and it was, but it was the way things were."So that if while I'm gone he happens to mess around I can't get upset because we weren't together."

"What?"he couldn't believe what he was hearing and it looked as if she was okay with it all.

"I know it sounds bad, but that's just how it is. It doesn't mean that we don't love each other because we do, we're just dysfunctional like that."

"You can't seriously be okay with this Brooke."

"He doesn't always mess around when I'm gone. I mean I'm not exactly Ms. Innocent either. I mess around too, but at the end of the day I still love Nathan and want to be with him."

"This is crazy."said Lucas shaking his head.

"Well you're the one that asked."

"Are you happy about your little arrangement with Nathan?"

She shook her head."No, not all the time, but that's how things are. Do I want them to change? Yeah, sometimes, but other times I'm fine with it. I mean if Nathan wouldn't have called me that night you and I met, we would have slept together and I would have enjoyed it with out feeling guilty because he was most likely gonna do the same thing while I was gone, which he did according to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Peyton said you said you saw him with some blonde while I was away."Lucas nodded."So you see, we were even. The only thing that screwed things up was that you turned out to be his brother so that made what I did ten times worse."

Lucas nodded."I'm not sure I understand, but okay. It's your life."he turned back to watch the show going over everything she had just said. There was no way she was happy about how things were. She deserved better than what she was getting.

Brooke too turned back to the show wondering if she had said too much. Maybe she should have kept her dysfunctional relationship to herself, but in her defense he did ask. She continued to stare at the TV in uncomfortable silence for a while before it became to much for her. She turned to him."So what's your story anyways?"

"My story?"he questioned.

"Yeah, your story. Why are you really here? What are you expecting out of it all?"

Lucas looked at her debating on if he should tell her anything. He didn't really know her all that well, but for some reason he felt as if he could trust her and she had just told him some very private things so he should do the same."Why am I here? I'm here because I have to be. I was forced to come here."

"But why? Why not stay with your mom? Why after all these years did Dan force you to come live with him?"

"It's not like that. Dan isn't the one forcing me to do anything. It's the courts. I had to go somewhere and Dan was gracious enough to turn his life upside down and take me in."

"I don't get it. Why was the courts involved?"

"Because my mom was arrested. She was driving one night after partying and she got pulled over for drunk driving. They searched her car and found drugs. She says they weren't hers and she didn't know how they got in her car, but they were. I know they were. She tried to keep it from me, but I always knew she did drugs. It was obvious when it was rent time and she didn't have the money. I swear we almost go evicted at least a dozen times a year."

Brooke placed her hand over his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It must have been so hard for Lucas growing up. No kid should have to go through that.

Lucas looked up at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He didn't want her pity. He didn't need it. He wasn't living that way anymore. He was here in this big mansion, driving a different car every week, and he had credit cards. He was living the good life now."So yeah, that's why I'm here. Yes they forced me to be here, but I'm not really complaining and it's not gonna be for long. Only a couple of months long. Once I turn 18 I'm out of here. Dan set up an account for when I leave. I told him no, but he said it was something he had to do. It was all the back child support he was supposed to have paid my mother, but didn't, which I'm glad for because if he had it would have all gone to alcohol and drugs. I wouldn't have seen a cent."

"God, I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas shook his head."Don't be. Everything worked out okay in the end. I'm not damaged."he laughed wanting to lighten the mood.

Brooke smiled."I can see that."

"Now for your second question. What do I expect out of all this? Not much. I would love to get to know my father better and to actually have a relationship with him. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better and Deb is cool."

"You didn't mention Nathan at all."she smiled.

"You caught that, huh?"she nodded."I wouldn't mind us becoming friends. I don't see us ever becoming like brothers, but friends would be cool. I don't think it will happen though. We just don't get along. He resents me for being here and I don't blame him. I probably would be acting the same if the roles were reversed, but still he's a real jerk."

"I'd have to agree with you. Sometimes he is a jerk, but he's my jerk and I love him."

Lucas nodded. He loved talking to Brooke. They didn't do it all the time, but when they did he found himself having a good time. She was easy to talk to. If only he had met her under different circumstances at a different time and if she wasn't in love with his brother."So what should we talk about next."he asked as the front door opened and in walked Nathan.

Brooke turned around and smiled when she saw him."Hey, there you are. I was waiting for you."she said as she got up and went over to kiss him.

"Really?"asked Nathan once he broke the kiss"Because to me it looked like you were spending time with Lucas."he said annoyed.

Brooke rolled her eyes."We talked while I waited. I just got here and he said you should be back soon so I waited."

Nathan nodded."Well I'm glad you're here. I missed you. Lets go up to my room. My parents won't be home for a couple of hours."he said with a smirk.

Lucas felt sick as he watched Brooke give his brother a sexy smile before being dragged up the stairs to do god knows what with him.

He knew it was wrong to feel what he felt for her. She was after all his brothers girlfriend and they didn't have just a casual relationship. They'd been together for almost four years. It was way past serious. Even though he knew it was wrong he couldn't help it. She was something special. Maybe it was the fact that he and Nathan hadn't grown up together that made him feel less guilty. They were brothers, but they weren't really brothers. There was more to family then biology. He shook his head vigorously, wanting to rid himself of thoughts of his brother and his girlfriend.

He took the stairs two at a time and headed toward his room. He stopped momentarily outside his door when he heard light laughter coming from Nathan's closed door. It was Brooke and she sounded happy. He was glad for that, he just wished it were him that made her happy.

He let himself into his room shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the stereo and turned it on. He turned the volume way up. There was no way he wanted to hear any other sounds Brooke made behind the closed door with Nathan.

Brooke closed the door behind her once she and Nathan were in his room.

Nathan threw himself down onto his bed.

Brooke smiled at him. He seemed tired."Oh poor baby, you look beat. Did your daddy work you too hard?"

Nathan rolled his eyes."God you don't even know how torturous it is. I don't even know how to fix cars, but he has me in the back with the mechanics. I can't stand being around Dan. He is seriously going overboard with this punishment."

Brooke gave him a tight smile."I'm sorry babe."she watched him close his eyes and sigh. She felt bad for him and wanted to lighten his mood."So do you by any chance have to wear that mechanics jumper?"

Nathan looked up at her."What?"

"Yeah, that jumper they all have to wear, do you have to wear it too? Because if so you should bring it home with you. I bet you look hot in it."she smirked.

"Brooke, you can't be serious."

"Of course I am. Just think about all the role playing we could do with it. I'm the stranded motorist in desperate need of a jump and you're the talented mechanic that has just the right tools that I need. Oh, but wait you want the money up front and I look in my purse and seem to have left my wallet at home. I really need that jump so I ask if there is any other way I could pay you for your services, and well you get my drift."Nathan looked at her visibly aroused, but doubtful as well."Oh come on Nate, you know I've always had a thing for sweaty, greasy men."

"Oh, yeah?"asked Nathan as he pulled himself up from the bed. He looked down at his hands."It just so happens that I still have grease on my fingers. Care to be turned on?"he smiled as he lunged for her.

"Don't you dare."she laughed loudly."You keep those greasy hands away from me. I just bought this top."Nathan continued to try to put his hands on her and she tried to keep them away all the while laughing."Nathan, come on. Stop."she whined.

Nathan had her pinned against his bedroom door. He dropped his hands and lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly before whispering."Thank you."

Brooke smiled in understanding before standing on her tip toes and kissing him once again. He moved her hands to wrap around his neck, bringing him in for a deeper kiss.

Despite her attempts to keep his hands away from her when he settled his hands on her hips she didn't push him away. Without noticing she began to lead him to his bed where she pushed him down before straddling his hips. She ground herself against him as she pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him.

Nathan let out a moan as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and trailed her fingers down his chest. He broke the kiss and removed her shirt, throwing it to the floor and in fellow swoop he flipped them over, lying her down. He kissed her neck as he allowed his hands to cup her breast over her bra. The material became too much and with one hand he undid her front clasp. Peeling it away he kneaded them before gently taking one into his mouth and sucking on the nipples. His actions became firmer as she let out a pleasurable moan and ran her fingers through his hair.

He lowered his mouth and kissed his way down her tight tanned body. She was gorgeous. He stopped at the top of her jeans and quickly undid the button and zipper. He wasted no time in pulling them and her red silk panties down her soft, beautiful, smooth legs. He looked up at her face and saw her looking down at him in anticipation. He knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her.

Nathan placed his lips along her leg and kissed his way to her thigh. He removed himself from her and looked down between her open legs. He dipped his head down and softly blew on her heated center. He watched her clench and shake before him and he hadn't even done anything yet. He repeated his actions and she let out a moan.

"Nathan."she pleaded.

He looked up at her. She had her eyes closed. He turned back to between her legs and used his fingers to part her folds. He lowered his head and took one long lick. He needed to taste her.

Brooke clenched the covers between her fingers and bucked her hips at the contact. She didn't want him to stop. Within seconds his mouth was on her again and she had to bite down on her bottom lip as to not let out the roarous moan that was dying to come out. This felt amazing.

Nathan continued to stroke her moist flesh with his tongue. Up and down he went. He darted his tongue in and out of her opening which caused her to buck her hips into his mouth. He continued inserting his tongue into her as she moved against his mouth. He loved hearing her like this. He loved that it was him making her feel this way. He placed his hands under her thighs and pulled her to him fully. He pulled her red swollen bud into his mouth and he sucked on it. That was all it took for her to moan out the most beautiful sound and wither under him. He stayed with her as she rode out her orgasm.

Brooke lied there eyes closed trying to catch her breath. That had felt so amazing. He was always so good at that. Once she felt herself somewhat under control she opened her eyes and motioned him forward. She needed him inside her, she needed to feel his weight on her.

Nathan stood as he removed his pants and boxers. He was as hard as a rock and he couldn't wait to bury himself in her. He knelt on the bed and took his position between her parted legs. He looked down at her and she smiled at him. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own before lowering himself and entering her.

Brooke squeezed down on Nathan's shoulders as he entered her. He kissed her once more parting her lips with his tongue as began to thrust into her slowly at first, but then picking up the pace. In and out he moved grinding against her forcing moan after moan to escape her mouth. She felt her release nearing once again as a warmth pooled in her lower belly. She placed her hands on Nathan's lower back and pushed him into her forcefully and that was all it took for her to shutter and slowly breathe in as her second orgasm coursed through her.

Nathan ground against her as she orgasmed wanting to prolong it for her as much as possible and as she clenched her inner muscles around his hardness he too found himself releasing inside her. He thrust into her one last time before collapsing over her out of breath and tired.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him enjoying the feel of his body over hers.

Nathan took a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out of his girlfriend and rolling onto his bed. He wrapped a protective arm around her as he lied on his side facing her.

Brooke turned to look at him and smiled at how worn out he looked lying there with his eyes closed. He looked so cute.

"What are you looking at?"he asked with his eyes still closed.

"How did you know I was looking at you?"she questioned innocently.

"I felt you turn to me."he answered now fully alert.

Brooke snuggled against him and heard him let out a sigh. She was worried about him."Is everything okay Nate?"

Nathan shrugged."Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just seem really stressed out and tired."

Nathan shook his head."No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I know you're going through a lot ever since Lucas moved in and then you have the thing with basketball. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Nathan gave her a gentle squeeze. It was times like this that made him realize what he and Brooke had was special."I'm fine babe. Being with you makes everything bearable."

"Good."said Brooke as she went in for a quick kiss before settling against Nathan once again.

"So do you and the girls have a new routine for the game tomorrow?"

Brooke looked at him funny."Where did that come from? You never ask about my squad."

He shrugged."I'm just trying to show you that I care. You could say I'm returning the favor. Just because I don't always ask doesn't mean I don't know it's important to you."

Brooke rolled her eyes. He was being too cute right now."Well if you must know, yes we have a new routine. Peyt and I came up with it."

"Then I bet it's gonna kick ass."he smiled.

"You know it. What about you? You ready for tomorrow? I mean since Whitey is finally letting Lucas play in the game. You think you'll be okay?"

"I really wish you wouldn't have brought him up, but since you did, yeah it's gonna be fine. He's no threat to me."

"I'm glad you see it that way now. Everything is good."she smiled.

"Yeah and I want it to stay that way. Now as much as I love lying here with you, my dad is going to be home soon and if he catches you here he'll blow a fuse. The last thing I need is for him to be yelling at me at our "family" dinner."

Brooke nodded in understanding."I get it, you're kicking me out."she teased."You got what you wanted from me and now I'm in your way."

Nathan rolled his eyes."You know that's not it. If it were up to me you'd stay in my bed all night."

"Ooh, sounds like heaven."she said as she leaned in to kiss him before getting out of bed to find her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna jump in the shower. I'll call you later babe."

Brooke nodded and blew him a kiss before he shut the restroom door. She finished dressing and ran a comb through her hair before exiting Nathan's room. She closed the door behind her and heard the loud music coming from Lucas' room. She went over to his door and knocked. He of course didn't answer so she let herself in. She watched him in the middle of the room doing push ups.

It took him a few moments before he noticed her in his room. He quickly jumped up and went to lower the stereo.

Brooke arched an eyebrow."Nice."she said to the fact that he was shirtless.

Lucas rolled his eyes and went to grab his shirt."What's up Brooke?"

She shook her head."Nothing I just heard you jamming in here and thought I'd stop in and say bye."she smiled.

He loved her smile."You're leaving already?"

She nodded."Yeah, Dan should be back soon and he'll be pissed if I'm here."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see ya."

"Yeah, bye Luke."she gave him small wave before turning and walking away.

* * *

Nathan took a seat at the table. Everyone was already seated. 

"You're late."said Dan to his youngest son.

"Don't start Dan."said Deb coming to her sons aid."He's here."

Dan nodded and began eating."So you two ready for the big game tomorrow?"he asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes."I'd hardly call it a big game. We're playing Pickerington and we all know they suck."

"I was referring to the fact that it is your first game together."

"Whatever."

"I hope that isn't your attitude about the game. I am going to be there and I better see you two working together. That's an order. Do you both understand?"

"Yes sir."said Lucas not wanting things to get any more out of hand.

Dan turned to Nathan."I asked you a question Nathan."

"And I nodded."

"You will give me a verbal response when I question you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dan. I understand."said Nathan not bothering to look at him.

"Do not call me Dan. I am your father, boy. Treat me with respect."

It took everything in Nathan not to laugh at his request. Respect, yeah, like that was gonna happen.

"That's enough Dan."said Deb upset at how dinner had already gotten.

"It's not nearly enough. That boy has no respect for me. And while we're at it."he turned to Nathan."You are grounded. That means no afternoon visits from Ms. Davis."Nathan turned to him at the mention of Brooke."Yes, I know she was here. I was told her car was parked outside for hours. Grounded is grounded and you just added another week for disobeying."

Nathan sat fuming. He couldn't stand his father.

"Actually, Brooke was here with me."said Lucas causing both Dan and Nathan to look at him.

"What?"questioned Dan.

"Uh, yeah. We were working on a project together for school. We're partners in English. She did stay for a few minutes after Nathan got here. She said hi to him, but he told her he was grounded and then she left."

"I don't want you lying for him Lucas."shouted Dan.

"Do you honestly think I would do that? We can't stand each other. I just don't want him to be punished for something that was my doing and I asked Brooke to study here."

Dan nodded sternly upset that he had been wrong."Well then I take that back, but I don't want that girl in this house until your grounding is over."

"Dan."said Deb.

Nathan stood up from the table."So what? Your banning her from this house? How stupid is that?"

Dan too stood up."You sit back down boy."

"No. Not until you stop acting like a jerk."

"Will you both stop it? I have had enough. I can not take all this fighting anymore. Dan you have crossed the line. Brooke is not banned from this house. She is always welcome in my home. She is Nathan's girlfriend and Lucas' friend. She's been coming here since she was little. That girl is practically family. You will not say a word against her."she turned to Nathan."And you, your father is right. You need to treat him with respect no matter how much of an ass he is. He is still your father."she turned to Lucas."Lucas, I'm sorry that you have to see all of this, but you are family now and I can not shield you from this."he nodded to her."Now I am tired of all the fighting. It needs to stop. I will not have another dinner ruined."with that she walked out of the dining room.

Nathan stood planted in his spot momentarily, debating if he should go after his mother. He decided it was a good idea. He hated that his mother was upset with him. He found her in the study sitting on a chair staring at the floor in tears. He knelt down in front of her and held both her hands."Mom, I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk back there and everything is my fault."

Deb looked at him and shook her head."It's not fully your fault Nate. Your father had a big part in it. You are your fathers son, you didn't back down. A part of me is proud of you for that. The other part of me wants to take you over my knee and give it to you good."she said with a smile wiping away her tears.

"I won't let things get like that again mom. I hate seeing you like this."

"Well I hate being like this."

"It's just that Dan gets to me sometimes. I get so angry."

Deb nodded."I know sweetie and I will always stand up to him when I feel he crosses the line like tonight. He had no right to say Brooke wasn't welcome here. She is family and she will always be allowed here. He may be the man of the house, but I'm the woman of this house and he does not pull reign."

"Thank you mom."he reached over and gave her a hug."Why don't you come back to dinner?"

Deb shook her head."I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure mom? I could bring your plate in here."

"That won't be necessary. You go up to your room and lay low for a while."

Nathan nodded and stood. He leaned down and gave his mom a kiss on the top of her head."I love you mom."

"I love you too."she smiled.

Nathan made his way up the stairs where he saw Lucas going into his own room."Lucas."he called out.

Lucas turned around."Yeah?"

"Look about what you said downstairs…"

Lucas shook his head."You're welcome. Don't even worry about it."

Nathan looked at him."No. I don't need your help. So next time stay out of it."he turned to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Lucas stared after him. He couldn't believe how big of a jerk Nathan was. That was the last thing he would do for him.

_Sorry for the long delay in updating. I planned to have this up a couple of days ago, but at the last minute I scrapped what I had and started over. I felt I had skipped a lot of story that needed to be told in order to understand why Brooke feels a friendship with Lucas. He opens up to her and she does the same. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and please do it again. lol Read and review. Thanks._


	9. That's How You Play The Game

_Happy fake birthday!!!!_

**Chapter Nine**

_That's How You Play The Game_

Brooke twirled her pom poms around as she entered the gym. She scanned the room searching for her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him all day. She knew he was there, but it was as if he'd been avoiding her. That couldn't be it though. When she left him yesterday they'd been in a good place. They hadn't fought at all and that was saying a lot for them. She just couldn't understand how she hadn't seen him at all.

Her eyes landed on him across the floor warming up. There he finally was. She knew there would be no way that she'd miss him here. Brooke steadily walked over to him."Well if it isn't my loser boyfriend. You done avoiding me for no apparent reason?"she smiled.

Nathan turned around and looked at her. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now."Give it a rest Brooke. I'm not in the mood."he turned away from her.

"Yeah, well I wasn't in the mood to be avoided all day, but that didn't stop you now did it?"she was getting a little upset now. He should have known she was only joking before, but not anymore. She definitely didn't like his attitude right now.

"Seriously Brooke, just leave it alone."he said as he began to walk away from her.

"Hey wait a second."said Brooke as she grabbed him by the arm."What the hell is going on Nate?"

Nathan yanked his arm away from her."Brooke don't ever fucking grab me like that again."he said looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Nathan."shouted Brooke.

"Leave me alone Brooke. I don't want to do this right now."he turned and left her standing in the middle of the gym.

Brooke looked at him walk away. She wasn't sure what the hell had just happened.

Lucas walked over to Brooke after witnessing what had just occurred."You okay?"he watched her turn to him."I saw what happened and Nathan looked like he was being an ass."

"When isn't he an ass to me?"

"True. Why do you put up with it again?"

"Don't start Lucas."she said as she turned to walk away.

"Brooke wait."said Lucas as he stepped closer to her. He hadn't expected her to listen, but was glad that she did."I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay."

"Look, I don't like Nathan at all or anything, but some stuff happened last night and he got the brunt of it."

"What happened?"

Lucas shook his head."Just some stuff with Dan. He and Nathan had it out pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Really bad. Deb got in it and ended walking away from the table."

"Did Nathan go after her?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Never mind that. I'm such an idiot. The second I see him I start in on him. I should have just waited for him to come to me."

"Nothing that happened is your fault Brooke. No matter what happened last night it was Nathan that acted like the asshole here. Don't feel guilty."Brooke nodded. Lucas lifted his hands and rubbed her arms up and down."Good. I should get to warming up. I'll see you later Brooke."he turned to walk away, but turned back."Don't forget we're working on our English project tomorrow."

"I know."she smiled and went to stretch with her squad.

"What was all that about?"asked Peyton as Brooke went to sit next to her.

"Nothing."said Brooke as she began to stretch.

"Nothing? Please, that did not look like nothing. I seriously thought you and Nathan were gonna start hitting each other. What's going on?"

"Well you know how I said I thought Nathan was avoiding me?"Peyton nodded."Well it looks like he actually was, well not so much me as everyone. If it weren't a game day I bet he wouldn't have come at all. Lucas said that he and Dan got into it and Deb had to get involved. You know how Nate is about his mom. Anyways I kinda started in on him about not liking to be avoided and of course he got pissed which made me get pissed and when he tried to walk away I grabbed him. He pulled away and yelled at me and that's that. End of story."

"I wonder what happened."

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. Nathan won't talk to me. I feel bad for him, I really do, but at the same time I hate when he gets into these moods. It's never good for anyone."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? I'm just gonna have to wait and see if he comes to me."

"I guess, just don't take his crap Brooke."

"I don't."

"Brooke."said Peyton flatly."Come on, he puts you through so much crap and you just let him."

Brooke glared at her best friend."Can we not do this here?"

"Fine. I'm just saying."

"Well don't. I don't want to hear it."

"Brooke..."

"I'm serious Peyton. Drop it. Lets just stretch."Brooke turned away from her. She wasn't mad at her exactly, she just hated that Peyton was right. She knew she was, but that didn't mean she needed to be reminded of it.

Nathan stood on the sideline waiting for Tim to gather the team together, all but Lucas. He wasn't sure if he was going to go through with this, but after watching Lucas talk and touch Brooke the way he had, he'd made up his mind. There was no way he could play this game with Lucas. Lucas did this all to himself. He looked over at Brooke who was talking to Peyton and shook his head. He didn't know why she didn't see Lucas for who he really was. He turned away from her and to Tim who now stood before him with the guys."Okay."he started."Look, I need your help with something."

"Sure thing. Whatever you need. No problem."were a few of the responses he got.

"Well, I'm sure you all know that I can't stand Lucas."he received a few nods."But this isn't what this is about. I just don't feel that it is right that he moves here and within days he's on the team and a starter. There are guys who have worked really hard for years that still haven't started in a game. Those are the ones I want out there playing with me. It isn't fair that because Lucas is Dan's son he gets all this special treatment. I've earned my spot on the team and Dan had nothing to do with it. Lucas should have to do the same, just like all you guys have."there were a lot more nods. They were agreeing with him.

"So what is it you want us to do?"asked Tim.

"We need to show Lucas his true place on the team and it's not out on the court, not yet anyways. We need to keep the ball out of Lucas' hands the entire game. We need to let him know how we feel. He's not ready to play with us."

"Okay sure thing."said Tim."Right guys? We're down with this."that got a lot more agreement from the rest of the team.

"Now I mean it. I don't want Lucas to touch the ball at all tonight. I want him totally froze out. If you're being double teamed and he's the only one open, you fight your way out of it. Do not give him the ball. If we do this then after tonight he'll know how we feel and step down and then maybe Mike over there will be a starter next week."said Nathan pointing to one of the players.

"I'm all for that."said Mike with a grin.

"Okay then, are we all in agreement? We want Mike out here with us?"

"Hell yeah."came from the team.

"Then lets do it."said Nathan as Lucas approached.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Is this some sort of team meeting I didn't know about?"he asked nervously.

Nathan stepped up."Yeah it actually is, but we don't see or want you as part of the team so you weren't invited."he said coldly.

"Well it doesn't really matter what you want. I am part of the team and that's not going to change."he wasn't about to let Nathan come at him this way.

"Did you hear that guys? He doesn't care what we want. Way to show team work Luke."said Nathan with a laugh."Lets go guys."he said and they followed.

Tim ran to catch up with Nathan."That was pretty fun back there. This game is going to be interesting."

"It will if you all keep your words."

"We will, don't worry about that. I'm just curious, is this all just because of the team or are you pissed at him because he wants Brooke?"

Nathan stopped and turned to Tim. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Tim wasn't acting as idiotic as usual."You see it too?"

Tim nodded."Hell yeah, he always checks out her ass. That guy is hard up to tap that fine ass."

And there it was, Tim's obnoxiousness."Just shut up Tim. He isn't going to get anywhere with Brooke. You just stick to our plan."with that he walked off.

"Did you just see that?"asked Peyton after witnessing the incident on the other side of the court.

"Yeah."said Brooke still looking at Nathan and Lucas."What do you think it was all about?"

Peyton shrugged."I don't know, but I have a feeling things are gonna get ugly during the game."

Brooke took her eyes off the guys to look at her friend."What do you mean?"

"Just that Nathan gathered up all the team except Lucas. Why do you think that is? He's planning something."

Brooke shook her head."No, Nathan wouldn't pull something like that, not with an audience."she tried to convince herself.

"I hope you're right."

"Yeah, me too."she whispered.

* * *

The first shot of the game went to Nathan. Zack in bounded the ball and passed it to Tim, who in turn passed it to Nathan, who made the shot. The ball went to the other side and Nathan blocked the other team from scoring and passed the ball to Jake. He ran it down the court and made the basket. The team followed the ball to the other side and Tim caught the rebound. He looked for someone to pass to, but only saw Lucas open. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but knew he couldn't pass to Lucas. Nathan would kill him. He did the only thing he could and called time out. 

"What the hell was that Tim?"shouted Lucas."We didn't call a time out and I was open."

"Leave him alone. So he called a time out. Back the hell off Lucas."said Nathan who patted Tim on the back."You did good. Keep it up."

Lucas looked at the two not knowing what the hell was going on.

The game went on with each team scoring baskets and the ball staying out of Lucas' hands and by this time Lucas had caught on to what was going on. He took it into his own hands and went after the ball. He stole it from the other team and then tripped on something and the ball flew out of bounds.

"Great dumb ass.The point of the game is to keep the ball in here and make baskets, not give the other team the ball."said Nathan while bumping into him forcefully as he walked away.

The other team called a time out and Brooke made her way over to Lucas."Are you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah, your boyfriend is a real jerk, but what's new."

Brooke nodded."I see what they're doing to you. I'm sorry. I'll go talk to Nathan for you."

Lucas shook his head adamantly."No, don't do that. We both know if you do Nathan will have a fit and he'll only end up pissed at you for trying to help."

"I guess you're right."Well just hang in there."she smiled as she walked back over to her squad.

"Do you think that was a good idea?"asked Peyton.

"What?"

"You going over there to comfort Lucas."

"I wasn't comforting anyone. I just went to see how he was doing."

"Yeah, my point exactly. Your boyfriend is obviously pissed at him and is showing it here on the court and you go over to him to see if he's okay. Nathan saw and there is no doubt that you just made it worse for Lucas. It's like you're provoking Nathan to do this to Lucas."

Brooke gave her a look. She couldn't believe Peyton was saying this to her."I'm doing no such thing."

"Maybe not intentionally, but you are. You know Nathan doesn't like you talking to him yet you go out of your way to do that."

"He's just a friend and besides weren't you just telling me not to put up with his crap?"

"Yeah, but you obviously are going to continue to so now I'm just trying to help you so Nathan isn't pissed at you."

"Well I don't need your help Peyton."

Peyton shrugged."Okay, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. I love you. I just hate seeing you and Nathan fight all the time."

"I know. I hate it too. I just wish he wasn't such a jerk."

"I don't see that changing any time soon."

"Me either."said Brooke shaking her head.

Nathan stood in front of Whitey."What the hell is going on out there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just playing the game and we're winning might I add."

"I don't care that we're wining. This needs to stop. Lucas is a part of the team as well and this ignorant show of sportsmanship is a disgrace. I better see the ball passed equally to all the team. Do you hear me?"

"We hear you coach, right guys?"said Nathan.

"Right."they all agreed.

"Very well, now get your asses back out there."

Nathan and the guys walked back out on the court."Nothing changes."he said to them."I don't care what the old man says. We stick to our game plan. I mean we're winning so nothing changes."

The guys nodded in agreement and went back to their game. Whitey witnessed no change and wanted to call the guys over to give them a piece of his mind, but he couldn't afford to call another meaningless time out. He would talk to them all during halftime.

Tim had the ball and passed it to Nathan, who was double teamed and passed it to Zack, who also was trapped. The only open guy he saw was Lucas, but he was no option. He tried to fight through the guys, but the ball was stolen from him.

Lucas shook his head as he went to the other side of the court. This was really pissing him off.

The buzzer sounded indicating halftime. The girls took their positions on the court and did a flawless routine.

Nathan watched the girls move on the court and he kept his eyes on Brooke. She was right, this looked amazing. She and Peyton had done good. He wanted to go over to her and tell her so, but he knew she was pissed at him and to be honest he was kinda pissed at her as well. So he stayed where he was on the sidelines.

"Nathan coach is pissed at what we're doing."said Tim."Maybe we should stop."

"And give him what he wants? No thank you. Whitey will get over it and Lucas will know we mean business if we don't back down."

"I don't know Nathan."

"Look Tim, don't be a pussy. Stick to what we agreed on and you and I won't have a problem. You got that?"

"Got it."he said."And whitey wants you in the locker room. He said if you're not down there in five minutes then you're out of the game."

Nathan let out a laugh."Yeah, like he'll be dumb and that."there was no way Whitey would bench him, not if he wanted to keep his undefeated season, but either way he went to the locker room with the others.

"So you finally decided to join us."yelled Whitey.

"Sorry coach, but I had to stay out there and watch my girl's cheer. She'd be pissed if I missed it and you know how she gets when she's pissed."he laughed.

"I don't give a rats ass on what goes on in your personal life. When you're here you're on my time and I expect you down here with the rest of the team."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"One more thing you won't do again Nathan, is keep the ball away from Lucas. It needs to stop. I'm this close to benching your sorry behind."

"Okay. You're right. We need to stop it and we will. I'll talk to the guys and it will stop."said Nathan with a straight face knowing he wasn't going to do anything. He just didn't want to risk getting Whitey more pissed.

"Okay well then lets go back out there."said Whitey shaking his head. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Brooke?"called out Deb. 

"Oh, hey Mrs. Scott. How are you?"said Brooke breaking away from the squad and walking over to Deb.

"I'm doing great. How about yourself?"

"Great."

Deb nodded."Okay, I'm here about Nathan."

"I thought so. I'm sorry for how he's behaving. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"I do. He's doing this to upset his father. Dan made a point to both he and Lucas that they were to work together tonight and Nathan is doing everything he can to do the opposite of Dan's request."

"Oh."was all Brooke said.

"Yes, so I was wondering if maybe you could talk to Nathan, tell him to ease up on Lucas. I'm not sure I can contain Dan any longer. He's about to blow at any second."

"I'll try, but I don't think I'll do any good. He's not really talking to me right now."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I just think he's upset about what happened last night."

"Yes, dinner didn't exactly go as planned. I'm sorry to hear he's taking it out on you. I was hoping that you could invite him to stay with you tonight."she watched Brooke give her a confused look."I just don't think Nathan should come home tonight. Dan is really upset and if he and Nathan are together I'm not sure what will happen. Dan needs some time to calm down, that's all."

"Yeah, okay. Um, I'll make sure Nathan doesn't go home. He can stay with me."

"Thank you Brooke."said Deb as she pulled Brooke in for a hug.

"What's going on?"asked Nathan as he waked over to the two embracing.

Brooke pulled away from Deb to look at her boyfriend."Nothing, we're just talking."

"Hey, mom."

"Don't talk to me right now Nathan. I am very disappointed in you."

"What? Why?"

Deb turned to Brooke."Thank you Brooke. We'll talk soon."

"Yeah, see you Mrs. Scott."

"Why is she so mad at me?"

Brooke glared at him."Don't play dumb Nathan. You know why."

"Don't you start with me again Brooke. I can't deal with you right now. I need to get back to the game."he turned away from her.

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm."Wait."

"What Brooke? I can't deal with this right now."

"Yeah well I can't deal with you always walking away from me. It's like you want me to look stupid or something."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you yelling at me and leaving me looking after you like some idiot. People see Nathan. People talk."

"So what? Who cares what they say?"

"I care when they talk about me. You think I want people to think I'm stupid for putting up with you?"

Nathan sighed."Everyone knows I love you Brooke so stop acting crazy."he leaned in to give her a quick kiss."We'll talk after the game before I go home and have to faced my dad."

"You can't go home."

"What?"

"Your mom wants you to stay with me tonight. She wants for Dan to have some time to cool down before you go home."

Nathan smiled and leaned in to whisper in Brooke's ear."Sounds good to me."he gave he a kiss on her neck and pulled her to him fully resting his hands on her hips.

Brooke rested her hands on his chest and sighed."Stop."he pulled away from her slightly, but not removing his hands."We're not okay Nathan."

"Yes we are."he said as he went in to kiss her. He wasn't surprised when she didn't kiss him back at first, but he stayed with it and she soon fell into the kiss. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her hard before pulling away."See, I told you we were okay.

Brook scoffed and pulled away from him."I'm serious Nathan. I'm still mad at you for earlier."

Nathan shook his head. Why couldn't she just let it go."Yeah, well I'm still and at you for being all over Lucas before the game."

"You're such an ass Nathan."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you after the game."said as he turned and walked away from her, once again leaving her alone to look stupid.

Nathan saw Lucas watching them and walked over to her."Like what you see? It must suck to know the girl you want is never gonna give you the time of day. She wants to be with me. Get over it. It's pathetic how you look at her."

"No, what's pathetic is how you treat her. One day she's gonna get tied of it and you'll only have yourself to blame."he said as he walked away.

"So did Nathan finally get tired of your bitchy ass?"asked Teresa with a laugh.

"What?"asked Brooke as she turned to her.

"Well we couldn't help, but see Nathan leave you standing there for a second time tonight. Is there trouble in paradise?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about so I suggest you stay the hell out of my business."

"You don't seem too heartbroken over it."she smiled ignoring Brooke's last comment."But then again if I had Lucas licking my wounds I wouldn't be hurting either."

"Teresa it's funny how absolutely clueless you are sometimes. I suggest you spend half the time you do worrying about my relationship worrying about how you're gonna get back on my good side because you are ten seconds away from cheering for the soccer team."she said as she was only half interested in the conversation. Yes, she could have went off on her in true Brooke Davis form, but she didn't have it in her, not tonight, not when she was so worried about her and Nathan. Sure they always fought, it was what they did, but lately it was becoming too much and she wasn't sure if she could take it.

Peyton walked over and nudged her shoulder."Hey. What the hell was that? I was waiting for you to rip that hoe to shreds."

"I know, but I just didn't feel like it. She's an idiot and everyone knows it. I mean who waits til the day after a game to throw a party? How dumb is that. We should definitely take her out of the hosting circle."

"So I saw the PDA with you and Nathan. Everything's good?"

Brooke shook her head."No, but he wants it to be. I don't know how I feel yet. We're gonna talk when we get to my house later."

"So he's staying with you?"

"Yeah, Deb thinks it's a good idea to keep Nathan and Dan apart tonight."

"So you got mommy's approval to sleep with him."

Brooke rolled her eyes."You're hopeless you know that?"

"You know it."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, probably just hang out."she said turning to look at the court.

Brooke followed her line of vision."Who are you looking at? Lucas?"for some reason she hoped Peyton would say no.

"No."

"Then who?"

"Nobody. I'm just seeing if Nathan will continue to act like an ass."she lied.

"You know he is."

"True."laughed Peyton still staring out at the court.

* * *

Tim passed the ball Jake who was open and shot a three pointer. Nathan ran after the ball and stole it from the other team and made a shot. The boys continued to play keep away from Lucas, but the second half proved to be a lot harder for them. Pickerington had gotten better, that or keeping the ball away from Lucas was harder than they thought it would be. There was only ten seconds left in the game and they were down by one and the other team had the ball. They were always told to foul, but didn't want to. That way didn't always guarantee a win. 

The other team dribbled the ball down the court trying to run out the clock, but from out of nowhere Lucas appeared and stole the ball. He looked up at the clock and only six seconds remained. He dribbled the ball and got ready to shoot it. He had a clear shot. Four seconds left.

Lucas was about to let it go when Nathan jumped up and took the ball out of his hands. Two seconds left. Nathan dribbled it one time before letting it go. The buzzer rang out as the ball went through the net. He made the winning shot.

The team ran out onto the court to congratulate Nathan on making the winning shot.

Brooke turned to Peyton, not sure what to think. She shook her head.

"That was cold Brooke. Nathan sure is a jerk for doing that to Lucas."

Brooke turned back to the court and saw Lucas walking toward Nathan. This was about to get ugly."I'll be back."she said as she dropped her pom poms to walk over to her boyfriend and his brother.

Lucas made his way through the crowd and pushed Nathan hard in the chest."What the fuck was that, you prick? I had the fucking shot."

Nathan let out a laugh."No, I had the shot and I took it. That's how you play the game you dumb ass."

"You don't steal the ball from your own teammates."said Lucas as he pushed Nathan once again. He was furious and Nathan was going to know it.

"If I were you, I'd back off dude. Push me again and I'll kick your ass."

"Oh yeah?"challenged Lucas as he pushed Nathan with all he had.

Nathan flew backward and almost fell to the floor, but the guys caught him and he went after Lucas. He stood in front of him."You asked for it man."he stepped forward, but was stopped as Brooke stood in front of him."Move Brooke. Stay out of this. I'm about to beat this guys ass."

Brooke stood firmly in her place."No. Stop it Nathan. That's enough."

"It's not nearly enough."he said pushing Brooke out of the way.

Brooke caught her balance and grabbed on to his arm."Nathan stop. You promised me we could talk. Lets just go back to my house."she pleaded.

Nathan looked down at her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist."Did you hear that you bastard? I'm going home with her. Something you will never do."he let out a laugh as he pulled Brooke away, leaving an angry Lucas seething.

Once they were out of the gym Brooke pushed Nathan off of her.

"What the hell is wrong now?"he asked."I did what you asked. I left Lucas in one piece."

"Yeah, after throwing me in his face. What the hell were you thinking. I'm not your property Nathan. You can't talk about me like that."

Nathan rolled his eyes."It was just a joke Brooke, lighten up."

"It wasn't a joke Nathan. I didn't like it."

Nathan let out a sigh."Fine, I'm sorry. Is that what you want?"

Brooke scoffed."You're such an ass."she said as she got into the passenger side of her car.

Nathan got in and turned the car on."Look do you still want me to go to your house? I'll just go home."

"Your mom asked me to keep you with me so that's what I'm doing. Lets go."

Nathan thought about just getting out of the car, seeing that her answer had pretty much said she didn't really want him there it was only a favor for his mother, but then he really didn't want to go home. There wasn't anywhere else he could go. Well there was _her_ house. He could always go over there. She would never turn him away, but he wasn't sure that's what he wanted tonight.

"Nathan, I said lets go."said Brooke impatiently.

Nathan turned to look at her. She was really pissed at him, but still she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever been with. He didn't want her angry with him anymore and he definitely didn't want to go see _her _instead of being with Brooke. He turned the car off.

Brooke looked at him confused."What the hell are you doing Nathan. I want to go home."

Nathan turned in his seat so he was facing her fully. He grabbed her hands in his."I'm sorry."he watched Brooke roll her eyes."I know you don't believe me, but I'm being sincere. I am sorry. I know what I said about being the one to go home with you was out of line. What we do is nobody's business, not even Lucas'. I know you have feelings and I know what I said probably embarrassed you so I'm sorry. I won't say anything like that again."

"Why do you act like such a jerk sometimes? I hate it when you're like that."

Nathan let out a sigh."I don't know Brooke. I guess I act like that because I'm afraid of losing you. I love you Brooke."

"That's crazy Nathan."

He shook his head."It's not. I see the way Lucas looks at you. He wants to be with you."

"No he doesn't. We're just friends."

"Brooke I can't believe you don't see it. He wants you. I'm just afraid that one day you'll see it too and decide you want to be with him."

Brooke leaned in closer to Nathan and placed her hands on his cheeks."Nathan we've been together forever. Do you honestly think I'd just throw that away for your brother? No matter what he wants I want you. I even want you when you're acting like a jerk."she smiled.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know you wouldn't throw away what we have, but I still get insecure sometimes."

Brooke let out a small laugh."Well I think it's cute."

"Well I don't."

"You don't have anything to worry about Nathan. I'm not going anywhere."she leaned in and placed her lips against his. Now this was the guy she loved more than anything, not then one that was in the gym earlier. If only he was like this all the time. If only he let others see him this way.

Nathan leaned into her more and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to be as close to her as he could get. He deepened the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her awaiting mouth and marveled in the moan that escaped her lips.

Lucas slung his bag over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. He slowly approached what looked like Brooke's car. She should have been gone already. As he got closer to the car he looked inside and saw her and his ass of a brother going at it in the front seat. No wonder she was still there. He couldn't believe she was kissing him after the way he'd acted. He pretty much announced to everyone that he was the one going home to sleep with her. She should have been furious at him, but obviously she wasn't. She just let him say what he wanted about her and then made out with him in her car. Maybe Brooke Davis wasn't who he thought she was.


	10. I Never

_All thoughts and analysis of the different interpretations of Robert Frost's "The Road Not Taken" are by Yone' E. Amuka. Just thought I'd throw that in here. lol Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was really hard for me to write. I wasn't sure how I wanted everything to turn out. Anyways please let me know what you think. Thanks._

**Chapter Ten**

_**I Never**_

Brooke placed her book bag on the floor near the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. She let out a sigh. This was seriously the last thing she wanted to be doing on a Saturday when she could be out shopping, but Lucas insisted that they work on their project today. Brooke looked up as she heard someone clear their throat loudly."Oh, hey Mr. Scott. How are you?"

Dan gave the small girl a tight smile."I'm very well. Thank you for asking Ms. Davis."he watched her smile and turn away from him."I'm not sure you're aware of this, but Nathan isn't here at the moment and even if he was he's grounded and can't have company."

Brooke turned to face him once again."Yes, actually I am aware of that. I'm not here to see Nathan."

"Oh really, then who are you here to see?"he asked confused.

"Me. She's here to see me Dan. We're working on a school project together remember? I told you about it the other night at dinner."said Lucas coming into the living room carrying two drinks. He hoped Dan wasn't going to make a big deal about Brooke being here after what he said about her at dinner.

"Oh, well I guess it must have slipped my mind. I'll just leave you two alone then."he turned to Brooke."It was lovely to see you again Ms. Davis."

"You too Mr. Scott."said Brooke as she gave him a fake smile.

Dan nodded at his son before leaving the room.

Lucas let out a sigh."Well wasn't that fun?"

Brooke let out an uncomfortable laugh."Yeah, I can't stand your dad. He always seems so fake. I know he doesn't like me which is weird because Nathan and I have been together forever and that's not going to change anytime soon so he needs to get over whatever it is he has against me."

Lucas nodded. He replayed what she said in his head. _She and Nathan had been together forever and that wasn't going to change anytime soon_. He only hoped that wasn't the truth. She deserved so much better than his cheating jerk of a brother."I wouldn't put too much worry into it. Nathan doesn't care what his father thinks. I don't think you should either."

"Oh, I don't. I just wish he wasn't such a jerk."

"Well you know what they say, like father like son. He must get his jerkiness from Dan."

"I was talking about Dan, not Nathan."

"Oh, right. You just said jerk and I automatically thought of Nathan."

"Okay, how did our conversation about Dan turn into you insulting my boyfriend?"

"He's my brother. I can insult him all I want."laughed Lucas.

"Look, he's sorry for acting the way he did yesterday. He said it won't happen again."

"And you believe him? How many times has he said he was sorry Brooke?"

"Lucas he knows he was out of line. We had a long talk last night."

"You did? Was the before or after you two made out in your car?"he said a little more bitter than he'd hoped for.

"You saw us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I wasn't the only one either."

"It's not like we were doing anything wrong."

"No, but you could have a little more respect for yourself and others."said Lucas shaking his head.

Brooke glared at him."Excuse me. Who do you think you are? Don't talk to me like that. You're acting as if it's a crime to kiss my boyfriend."

Lucas looked at her. She seemed really upset with him and that was the last thing he wanted."I'm sorry. I was out of line. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I guess I'm just more upset about Nathan than I realized."

Brooke nodded."He is sorry though. I told him he was being childish and he agreed."

"Whatever you say Brooke."

"I know he was a jerk to you, but I don't see why you won't give him the benefit of the doubt, why you won't give him another chance."

"I think you give him enough chances for the both of us."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything."

"Well good because I don't want to hear it. Lets just get started."she found herself really angry at him. She wasn't sure if it was the condescending way he'd talked to her or the fact that what he said was true.

Lucas nodded."Sorry. Okay, well have you read through the poem at all since we started working on it?"

There it was again, his condescending attitude. It was really bothering her because he'd never spoken to her like that. It was as if he was angry with her for some reason."Yes I have."

"Really?"asked Lucas surprised.

He was seriously pissing her off now. She got up from the couch."You know what, this wasn't a good idea. I'm just gonna go."

Lucas watched her gather her things. She was mad at him and with good reason. He was being a dick to her. Obviously seeing her with his brother like that after everything happened got to him more than he thought, but it was like she said. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She was just messing around with her boyfriend. It's not like she knew about his feelings. Even if she did she didn't owe him anything. He took a deep breath."Wait Brooke, don't go. I'm sorry."

Brooke looked at him."Are you gonna stop acting like a jerk?"she asked.

Lucas nodded."Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm still in a bit of a bad mood."

"I get that Lucas. I'd be too if Nathan treated me the way he did you."

He wanted to scream to her that Nathan practically did everyday, but he didn't. He held it back."Still I shouldn't take it out on you."

"No, you shouldn't. I have read the poem. I've read that damn thing so many times I bet I could recite it from memory."she said as she sat back down.

Lucas just looked at her. He would have never thought that was true.

Brooke scoffed."Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I'm not."lied Lucas."I'm just curious as to what you've come up with."

"Whatever, I'll have you know that just because I'm a cheerleader that loves to go out and party and drink, it doesn't mean that I am stupid."

"I didn't say that you were."said Lucas getting a little defensive. Sure he was a bit surprised, but that didn't mean he thought she was stupid.

"No, but you were thinking it."

"I wasn't Brooke. I swear. I don't think you're stupid. I could never think that about you."

Brooke smiled."Okay, then lets just get started. The sooner we start the sooner I get to go home and get ready for the party. Are you going?"

Lucas nodded."Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yeah me either, but that isn't saying much. I never miss a party, although if I were going to start it'd be this one. Teresa is a bitch and it's so lame that she threw the party the day after the game. We always have the party the same night, but I guess she always was a beat behind."

Lucas laughed at her cattiness."Okay, well we'll start and see what we get done today. I'll give you more than enough time to get ready."he smiled.

"Well thank you Luke, lets hurry and do this."

"Okay lets read through it once again so we can get reacquainted with it. Do you want to read it, since you have it memorized?"he joked.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him playfully."No, you can do it."she really just wanted to hear his voice again. When he read she got chills down her spine. His voice was so soothing.

_**The Road Not Taken**_

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could._

_To where it bent in the undergrowth,_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear,_

_Though as for that, the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I --_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

Brooke watched him intently as he read. She was mesmerized by him every time he read it. He always seemed so interested in what he was reading. It came across every time and his voice was so deep and sensual. She could get lost in it.

"So what do you take away from the poem?"he asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Umm...well call me crazy, but I don't buy it."

Lucas looked at her funny."What is it that you don't buy?"this was something he really wanted to hear.

She sat up on the couch taking her sweater off."Okay well the way I see it is when you hear the title "A Road Not Taken" you interpret it as what?"she asked Lucas who shrugged wanting to hear what she had to say."Okay well most interpret it as an advertisement of individuality."

Lucas looked at her. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl that he had met in a bar and almost has sex with up against the wall in an alley. She really was smart. There was no way that Nathan was worthy of her."Really?"he asked.

"Yes. Care to hear more? I know you do."Lucas nodded and so she continued."Well, that definition is dependent on whether or not there is a road not taken in Frost's poem. I believe that Frost was too ambivalent in his descriptions of the difference between the two roads and therefore I challenge the existence of a less traveled road."

"Really?"asked Lucas getting amazed more and more by the girl in front of him. Where she came up with all of this was a mystery to him.

"Yes, but the subtraction of a less traveled road from "The Road Not Taken" produces an equation with an infinite number of interpretations for answers. So that is a whole other story."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Brooke smiled at him."Yeah, I did, but thanks for thinking it as well. Lets get back to work though. I have a party to get ready for. Okay, so that is just one theory of mine if you take it that way. The other might be somewhat outlandish, but still a possibility."

Lucas shrugged."Well however outlandish you think it is I want to hear it."

Brooke smiled."Okay, well I'm not quite sure if I believe in a physical speaker or even a physical fork in the road. I think that the speaker and the fork in the road are spiritual ones, but because of that I believe that the two roads are equally worn, which contends that there are no real roads for the human soul. I suppose that the existence of two distinct roads implies that all life's choices are clear-cut and that there are no grays; only blacks and whites. I believe that the choice has always been dictated by his destiny. So I guess what I'm getting at is that the soul will go where it wants to, and this random journey of the soul is what I perceive as individuality."she watched Lucas stare at her."Okay, I know it's really out there and I warned you before I said anything so don't laugh."

"I would never laugh at you Brooke. I'm not gonna lie and say that wasn't an out there theory because it was, but it was put together well and for that it's believable."

"Really? I thought I'd be alone on this one."

"Oh, you are. I don't get that out of the poem at all, but still it was brilliantly thought out. You truly amazed me."

"Thank you, but since you say you didn't get it why don't you tell me whet you think this poem means."she challenged.

Lucas nodded."Okay, but mine is a little more in this world."he joked.

"Shut up."she laughed as she playfully hit him.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Let me think about it for a second to get my thoughts together."he reread it to himself before speaking."Well this is how I see it. I know you interpret "A Road Not Taken"as an advertisement of individuality as most others do, but not me. I interpret it as the difficulty of having to make choices at all. I mean if you really think about it the speaker in the poem actually states his desire to travel the two roads, but he cannot do so and remain one traveler."

Brooke nodded."Yeah, I get that."

"Good. So the speaker taking the independent route and going against mainstream ideology would not long to travel the road "more" taken, if there truly was a discernible difference between the two roads."

"Okay, stop there. I'm not sure I get that."

"Okay listen if there were actually two roads and they were different why would the speaker long to travel the one that most have chosen? You see it's all about choosing."Brooke nodded and he took that as her understanding so he continued."I think more proof that the poem is about the difficulty of choosing comes from the indecision emanating from line thirteen in which the speaker states, very clearly, that he kept the first road for another day. I don't think that a speaker who proudly chose the road less traveled would not long to explore the other road later in his life."he finished.

Brooke nodded."I get it, I really do, but this theory is just as out there as mine was."she laughed.

Lucas shook his head."No, way. Mine makes way more sense then yours if you just think about it."

"I get what your saying. I'm just saying we are both stretching it."

"That's fine. I think that's what he wants. He wants to see how far we're gonna go with this, how deep we're gonna look and I think we pretty much have this essay down."he stopped recording their discussion.

"You were recording us?"she asked.

Lucas nodded."Yeah. I knew we were going to be saying a lot of stuff that would need to be remembered so I used my head and recorded it."

"Smart."

"I know I am."he teased and Brooke rolled her eyes at him."Anyways as I was saying I think we have this essay pretty much down. All we need to do is work together to put it all down on paper. I don't think it will be that difficult, but still I want us to do it together that way we don't step on each others toes. I want you to get your point across as well I as mine."

Brooke nodded. This was fun, well not fun exactly, but stimulating in a way she wasn't always able to do. Sure she had meaningful conversations with her friends and Nathan, but this was different. She actually had to use her brain for this and explain her thoughts and it had been fun. She knew Lucas wouldn't make fun of her for thinking what she did and that made it all the better.

She took a deep breath as she lied herself down on the couch.

"What?"asked Lucas as he watched her.

She shook her head with her eyes shut."Nothing, it's just that this was really draining. I'm not used to using my head this much."she laughed.

Lucas didn't he just continued to look at her."Well I think you should use it more often. You're really smart Brooke. You should share it with more people."

Brooke let out another laugh as she opened her eyes."Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen. Can you imagine me as the brainy cheerleader?"

Lucas nodded looking into her eyes."Yeah, I can and I'd enjoy it too. You shouldn't hide who you really are so that to outside world will perceive you a certain way. Be who truly are Brooke. You're smart, don't hide it. It makes you all the more beautiful."

Brooke looked at him not sure what to say. She had gotten compliments before, tons of them. It wouldn't be a normal day without a dozen compliments, but this one, from Lucas topped them all. You could just tell that he meant every word he said. She noticed that he was looking at her intently which made her a bit shy."I don't know what to say."

He shook his head."You don't have to say anything, just think about it."

She smiled at him and nodded."You're something Luke, something special."he was gonna make some girl really happy.

Dan removed himself from his position behind the wall. He'd been there for a long while now. He watched them joke about their theories and he'd watched them have a real conversation and now he'd heard what he could only perceive as a connection. There was definitely something brewing between his youngest son's girlfriend and his oldest son. There was no way this wasn't going to end badly.

"I should go."said Brooke as she looked at her watch."It's getting late and I still need to get ready for the party."

"Brooke it's only 6:00. I doubt you'll be making an appearance before 11:30."

"You already know me so well."she laughed."

"So why would you need to rush home to get ready?"

"Maybe you _don't_ know so well. It takes a long time to look this good."

Lucas shook his head."You could go in sweats, no make up and hair up and still be the prettiest girl at the party."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Lucas stop."

"It's true."

"Either way. I have to go."

Lucas raised his hand and pointed toward the door."Then I guess I'll be seeing you Ms. Davis."

"Yeah, I'll see you at the party. Bye Luke."

Lucas watched as she let herself out of the house. This afternoon had been a lot of fun. He knew it would be fun, seeing how she was Brooke, but it had been more than that. She'd shown him a side of her that he was sure she didn't show everyone. That made it all the more special. He wondered if she knew how amazing she was, if she knew she was the one that was something special. He doubted it though. He doubted that in their everyday conversations that Nathan would tell Brooke that she was smart. He doubted that he would even tell her that she was beautiful. There was no doubt that he would tell her that she was hot or sexy, but those words didn't mean anything. She had to know she was sexy.

Lucas sat there in his thoughts and hadn't noticed his father enter the living room.

"I see the lovely Ms. Davis has gotten to you."

Lucas looked over to him."Excuse me."he wasn't sure where Dan was going with this and to tell you the truth he really didn't want to hear it.

"She's quite a girl, isn't she?"

Lucas continued to look at his father."What is this about?"

Dan shrugged."Nothing. You two just seemed to be getting along pretty well, that's all."

"Well we are friends."

"I see that. Well anyways, how about you and your old man have a late dinner and then maybe we can catch a movie or something?"

"Umm…well I'm all for a late dinner, but I'm going to a party tonight so I'll have to take a rain check on the movie."

Dan nodded."Okay then dinner it is. I have a conference call in about an hour so as soon as that is over we'll go get that dinner."said Dan happy that his son was willing to spend some time with him.

"Sounds like a plan."nodded Lucas who turned away, wanting to get back to his thoughts of the brunette that had just left his house.

* * *

Brooke sauntered into Teresa's a little after 11:00, arm looped with Peyton's. She looked incredible and she knew it. She wore a black mini skirt and a low cut leopard print halter top that stopped just above her navel. Her feet were clad in black strappy stilettos. Her hair was down and wavy. Her eyeshadow was done to make that smokey sexy look. 

Peyton on the other hand wore a pair of faded jeans and a red Scorpions concert tee. She had on a pair of converse, with her hair as curly as always. She too was stunning, but in her laid back way.

Brooke pulled her through the house as they made their rounds, telling everyone hi before making a beeline to the kitchen for drinks.

Brooke picked up a bottle of Vodka and held it to her chest."You are going to be my best friend tonight."she spoke to the bottle causing Peyton to laugh.

"So what does that make me?"she asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes."I just want to drink and have a good time. I think I've earned it after all the thinking I did today."

"Ah, you worked on your English essay thing with Lucas? Was he shocked that you weren't a complete moron?"

"No, I didn't think she was a moron to begin with, but I will say that she surprised me on how smart she really is."said Lucas as he made his way into the kitchen for a drink. He went to stand next to Brooke and bumped her hip slightly."You gonna share that Vodka?"he asked placing a hand over hers on the bottle.

Brooke nodded."You're lucky you're cute. Here."she said handing him the bottle.

"But she wants it back."said Peyton."She's already called it as her best friend."she laughed.

Lucas turned back to Brooke."Planning on getting drunk I see."

Brooke nodded."I need to blow off some steam."

"Yeah, seems as if someone wore her out this afternoon."joked Peyton.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Don't pay any attention to her."she mock whispered the rest."I think she's already drunk. That or she's just crazy."she smiled.

Peyton lifted her cup of beer as if to throw it at Brooke."You're gonna get it Brooke. Keep saying I'm crazy and people are gonna start believing it."

Lucas shook his head and took a drink of his Vodka and Sprite."You two are crazy."he said as he left the kitchen.

Peyton turned to Brooke."So what was with all the touchy feely crap?"

"What are you talking about?"she feigned ignorance.

"Oh please don't try and act like it didn't happen. I saw the hip bumping and the whole hand holding over the bottle. He's hot for you Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes."No he's not. He's Nathan's brother."

"So, that didn't stop you two from almost having sex in the alley outside Blue Post."

Teresa's eyes widened at what she had just heard. Brooke had almost slept with her boyfriend's brother. This was just too juicy to keep to herself.

"Yeah, well we didn't know they were related at the time we hooked up. Now please be quiet about that. The last thing I need is for some stupid whore who is hot for Nathan to over hear and tell him."

Peyton nodded."True. He would kill you if he ever found out."

"Exactly."said Brooke as she refilled her cup with more Vodka.

The party was as every other party always was. There was drinking, dancing, horny teenagers making out all throughout the house. It was a typical good night.

Brooke stood in a corner and watched her best friend dance and make out with some guy. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Brooke looked closer and noticed it was Jake Jagelski. He wasn't Mr. Popular, but to each his own.

She turned around as she felt someone approach her from behind. She smiled."Hey Lucas. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Just making the rounds. These parties are crazy. I think I actually saw two people outside having sex on an old tire swing."

"Eww."said Brooke with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's pretty gross."said Lucas with a smile."You wanna go see."

Brooke nodded excitedly and followed Lucas out of the party.

Teresa watched the two walk away together. She figured they must be finishing what they started since Nathan seemed to be MIA tonight.

They walked over to the swing that was now vacant.

"I guess they're done already."said Lucas.

"Yeah, poor girl."she smiled as she rested against the tree.

"You don't seem too drunk."noticed Lucas.

"So?"

"It's just that you said you wanted to get drunk tonight and blow off steam."

Brooke shrugged."I did, but I changed my mind. It doesn't feel right with Nathan not here. I'm actually kind of bored. I think I might head home soon. Peyton's probably gonna go home with Jake."

Lucas nodded."Yeah I saw them getting pretty hot and heavy in there."he laughed.

Brooke nodded."That's my girl. I taught her well."she took a drink from her cup."So what about you Lucas? You having a good time?"

"I am now."he said looking at her.

"Lucas."

"Don't worry Brooke, I'm just saying I like talking to you."

She smiled."I like talking to you too."she said as her phone rang. She flipped it open and saw who it was. She looked over to Lucas."I have to take this. It's Nathan."

Lucas nodded."Yeah, I should be getting back to the party anyways. See you in there in a few?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."she turned away from him and answered her phone.

Lucas watched her slowly walk off as she talked to his brother, her boyfriend. He turned around and made his way back to the party.

"Hey baby."said Brooke into her phone.

"I have needed to hear your voice all day."smiled Nathan.

"I take it visiting the grandparents wasn't much fun?"she laughed.

"You wouldn't believe how boring it was B. They asked about you though. They send their love. They keep asking when we're gonna get married."

Brooke scoffed."They do remember that we are only 17, right?"

"That's what I said, but they don't care. They got married when they were 16 and are still together."

"Well good for them, but they aren't us. Nathan I love you, but I am no where near ready to marry you. I mean I know we will one day, but not now."

"Don't worry Brooke, I'm with you. We'll get married, but later."

"That's the plan."said Brooke as she heard someone yell out to her."I'll be right there."she yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"At Teresa's party. It's kinda a bore though without you."

"Of course it is. Is Lucas there?"

Brooke sighed."Don't start Nathan."

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just asking if he's there."

"Yes he is."

"Have you talked to him."

"He's your brother Nathan, of course I've talked to him."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Nathan I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I. Look I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine."she heard Peyton call out to her once again."Hey, I should go. Peyton keeps yelling at me to go back to the party."

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later. I love you babe."

"I love you too."she flipped the phone shut and made her way back to the party. Everyone was gathered around a table."What's going on?"

"There you are Brookie."said a drunk Teresa."We've been playing I never, but you know it's never any fun unless you play."

"That's true. I was gonna leave, but I guess I'll play for a while."she went to stand next Peyton.

"What were you doing out there?"asked Peyton.

"Talking to Nathan."

"So where is the boyfriend tonight Brookie?"asked Teresa.

"Home. He was with is mom today."she said as if they actually cared.

"Well isn't that sweet. You have the sweetest boyfriend, don't you?"

Brooke shrugged."He's alright."she was beginning to get bothered at everyones attention being on her and her missing boyfriend."Are we going to play or what?"

"You go Brooke."someone shouted.

"Okay, I never…"she couldn't think of anything so she just said the first thing that came to mind as she watched someone in the distance puking."I never got so wasted I slept in my own vomit."

"Gross."was what was said through out the group causing Brooke to shrug and a few to drink.

It was Peyton's turn."I never had sex in a dressing room at the mall."she said looking at Brooke.

"Thanks P Sawyer."said Brooke as she took a shot of Vodka.

"Really?"asked Teresa."Nathan?"she questioned.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Of course with Nathan. Who else could it be?"

Teresa shrugged smugly with a smile which made Brooke want to walk over there and slap it off of her. There was something going on with her, she could feel it.

"Why don't you go next Lucas?"someone offered.

"Sure. I never…"he thought for a second before looking at Brooke and speaking."I never had sex in a swing outside a party."

Brooke looked at him and laughed, wondering if the people who he saw would fess up. No one did.

The look the two shared didn't go unnoticed by Teresa. Maybe that's what they were doing out there."Okay, it's my turn."she shouted as if she couldn't wait. She looked directly at Brooke."I never messed with…"she paused as if debating if she should actually continue."Nathan."she said looking up from Brooke.

"What?"people questioned.

"Nathan is here."she said pointing at him.

Brooke looked around and saw her boyfriend was indeed there. She got up from her seat and made her way to him. She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss."What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded?

"I am, but my mom gave me tonight off. She said I earned it after having to put up with my grandparents."

"Good."she kissed him once more before pulling him over to the table with her.

"Yes, Nathan come play with us."said Teresa. This was even better than she had planned.

Nathan gave her a weird look. She seemed a little too excited having him play."Yeah, okay. What's the game?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."It's just I never. We could just go if you want. I wouldn't mind spending some time alone with you."she smiled and he agreed.

"Oh come on, you two can have sex any time you want. Stay here with us for a while."said Peyton grabbing onto Brooke's arm.

Brooke turned to Nathan."Is it alright if we stay for a while?"

"Yeah, whatever. Whose turn is it anyways?"

"Mine."smiled Teresa.

"Well then lets get to it."said Nathan as he took a big drink from Brooke's cup.

"Okay, well…"she trailed. She wasn't sure she could actually go through with it now that Nathan was standing right in front of her. It would be mean, but then again if Brooke was cheating on him with his very own brother didn't he have the right to know? It wasn't like Peyton was making any effort to say anything, but then again she was Brooke's friend so of course she wasn't going to say anything.

"If you don't hurry, we're just gonna skip you."laughed Brooke."It's not our fault that you can't find anything you haven't done."everyone seemed to laugh at her comment.

That was it. Brooke made up her mind for her. Nobody made fun of her at her own party."Okay. I never…"she looked at Lucas and then to Brooke. She looked so smug holding onto Nathan. She liked Brooke, but she hated that she always looked down at everyone other than Peyton, like she was so much better then them. She needed to be knocked down a few pegs."I never almost had sex with my boyfriend's brother in an alley outside a bar."she smiled.

Brooke's head jerked to Peyton as if to accuse her of telling Teresa. Peyton shook her head indicating it wasn't her so she turned to Lucas, who looked back at her just as shocked as she was. Her heart was racing. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Aren't you gonna drink up Brookie."smirked Teresa.

Brooke glared at her. She was such a bitch. She turned to Nathan once she felt him roughly pull away from her.

"What the hell is she talking about Brooke?"Teresa had to be lying. Brooke wouldn't do that to him. He watched her look at him guiltily."Brooke?"he questioned again.

"I'm so sorry Nathan."

"What? It's true?"he shouted.

Brooke nodded, tears already forming and threatening to spill out.

"You and that bastard? No."he shook his head."It's a mistake."

"Let me explain."she pleaded.

It was all sinking in now. Brooke had been with his brother. She cheated on him with his own brother."You bitch."he said as he glared at her before walking away from the table.

"Nathan wait."yelled Brooke as she went after him.

Peyton left Jake's side and walked over to Teresa. Teresa smiled at her and that was all she needed, She raised her hand and slapped her across the face. She held her throbbing hand."I hope that was worth it because Brooke is going to tear you apart."she shook her head before walking away.

Lucas stood there with everyones eyes on him as if wanting answers. He wasn't about to give them anything. He walked out the back door. He was torn. He wanted to go after Brooke who had gone after Nathan. He wanted to make sure she was okay. In the little time he spent with Nathan he could tell he had a temper and he wasn't sure what he would do if angry enough.

"Nathan!"yelled Brooke, but he would stop walking. She began to run as fast as her shoes would let her and finally caught up with him as he was reaching his car."Nathan wait."she pulled on his arm making him face her.

He pulled his arm out of her grasp."Brooke stay the hell away from me. I won't be responsible for my actions if you don't leave me alone."

"What are you gonna do Nathan?"she questioned.

"Just go."

She shook her head."No, I need to explain. You have to let me. You owe me that much."

"I don't have to do a damn thing. You're just a slut Brooke and I don't owe you anything."

Brooke cringed at his words. She hated when he talked to her like this, but what did she expect? He had just found out she was messing with his brother."It was one time only. I promise."she explained anyways.

Nathan scoffed."If that's your story."he couldn't believe he was standing here listening to her try to explain what she did."I knew something was going on that time I found you two together in the restroom practically naked."

Brooke shook her head vigorously."Nothing happened that day. It was like I said. I thought it was you."

"Quit lying Brooke. You're not good at it."

"I'm not lying. Nothing happened that day. I was with Lucas the night before I left for Paris. I swear to you that was the only time. We weren't even technically together and I didn't know he was your brother at time. I'm sorry."

Nathan scoffed."Do you think any of that matters? It doesn't. Whether it was one time, which I don't believe it was, or a dozen times you still did it and that doesn't make you any less of a bitch."

Brooke wiped at her tears. She knew he would react this way, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"That's enough Nathan. You have no right talking to her like that."said Lucas as he walked over to the two.

Nathan let out a laugh."And here you are. I was wondering if you would show your face or just slink away like the little bitch that you are."

"I'm right here Nathan. You can talk to me any way you want, but you need to leave Brooke alone."

Nathan turned to Brooke."Here he is defending your honor. This was what you wanted all along wasn't it?"

"Nathan stop."she pleaded.

"Stop what? You're the one that wanted to talk, now talk. Was it good? Did it feel good when he had you up against the wall?"

"Nathan."she whispered looking at the ground.

Nathan shook his head."I mean I knew you were into kinky shit Brooke, but outside in an alley? That's even more slutty than I thought you were."he knew he was hurting her with his words, but so what. His worst fears were true. Brooke had been with his brother and it hurt like hell. She'd spent numerous times reassuring him that this was never going to happen. It had all been a lie.

"Nathan shut the hell up. Don't talk to her like that."

Nathan held up his hands."That's fine. I really don't want to talk to her at all."he turned toward his car.

"Nathan wait."called out Brooke as she stepped forward.

Nathan turned around and saw her trying to follow him. He looked at Lucas."I suggest you keep your slut away from me."he took one last look at Brooke who was now crying fully before getting into his car and driving away.

Brooke stood in place and watched Nathan disappear. She let the tears fall. Everything was so screwed up.

Lucas walked over to her and placed his arm around her. She shrugged him off."Brooke come on."

"Come on what?"

"This isn't my fault. Don't take it out on me."

"How the hell did Teresa find out? The only person that knew other than us was Peyton and there is no way that she said anything."

"Well I don't know. I didn't say anything. I told you I wouldn't."

"Then how?"

"I don't know Brooke. Maybe she over heard you talking about it."

"Like I talk about that night."

"Well then I don't know what to say."

"Shit. Everything is so screwed up right now. I don't know how to fix it."

"Maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you should just forget about him."

Brooke turned to look at him."Yeah, well maybe you should stay the hell out of this. You know what, stay the hell away from me as well."she turned to walk away.

Lucas watched her leave. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help her. All she wanted was for Nathan to forgive her. He shook his head and made his way to his car. He was dreading going home. He knew Nathan was going to be there and he wasn't going to be happy to see him.

Nathan parked his car in the driveway and took a deep breath. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

He place the palms of his hands on both sides of his forehead and pounded them up and down, willing the ache in his heart to go away. Before he even realize it tears were threatening to spill out. This was a pain he had never felt before. This wasn't supposed to happen. Brooke wasn't supposed to do this to him. She was the one that no matter what happened he could trust the most. She was the one that was always supposed to be there, no matter how big of a jerk he was. She was one he was gonna marry someday. She was suppose to love him, not his brother.

He let out a loud angry yell. She was with Lucas. She let him touch her. She let him put his hands all over her body. She let all that happen outside in a dirty alley. _How could she do that?_ He remembered the night before she left. They had a fight after he called her because she was wasted. That was the night she was with Lucas. She was drunk. She was drunk and that's why she allowed herself to be with him. _Did that mean it was okay?_ No, that wasn't an excuse.

He cursed himself for not figuring this out sooner. He knew something was going on. He could feel they had something together. They were always too friendly with each other. They must have been laughing at him behind his back all this time.

Nathan angrily wiped at his tears. He hated her for making this happen. He hated her for making him feel this way. He was doing something he never thought he would. _Cry._ He was crying over her. _Why did he have to love her so much? Why did she have to be so important to him? Why did he have to care so much?_

He knew he had been an ass to her in the past, but never would he have hurt her this way. He would never have messed around with Peyton. Sure he had someone he went to every once in a while when he and Brooke would be on a break, but she wasn't Brooke's best friend or sister. She didn't even really matter to him. She was just someone that was there to pass the time with.

Nathan caught sight of himself in the rear view mirror. He was a mess. His eyes were red and watery. He looked horrible. Never in a million years did he think this would happen. Sure he was worried it would, but he always knew that no matter how much he worried about it Brooke would never do it. He knew he shouldn't really be angry with her because of what he did behind her back, but she wasn't him. She was supposed to be better than him. He held her on this pedestal above everybody else.

He took a deep breath trying to regain some control. Brooke had made a fool of him. Everyone would know that his girlfriend, the one not hours ago he'd talked about marrying, had cheated on him with his brother. _What was he supposed to do about that? What did everyone expect from him? How was he supposed to deal with all this? Should he show everyone that he was hurting?_ No, that was out of the question. There was no way in hell he could let everyone know that Brooke broke his heart. Nathan Scott couldn't be perceived as weak. They would all laugh at him. He couldn't let that happen. No, from here on out, he couldn't be sad. He couldn't cry, he couldn't show he gave a damn. No, from here on out Brooke meant nothing to him. That's the only way to show everyone that he didn't care. It was the only way that people wouldn't pity him.

Nathan raised his hand up and wiped away the remaining tears that stained his face. This wasn't him. He didn't cry over anyone, especially not over a girl who obviously didn't give a crap about him, one that could lie to his face for weeks and not feel the least bit bad.

He took one final deep breath before opening the car door and getting out. All he wanted to do was go inside and go to sleep, forget tonight ever happened.

Lucas drove home thinking about what it was he could do to help Brooke fix things. He didn't think she should stay with Nathan, especially after the way he talked about her tonight, but for some reason she still wanted him.

Once he got home he took a deep breath before entering the house. He wasn't sure what was going to be waiting for him on the other side of the door.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Nathan. He was on his way up the stairs. He saw him shake his head in disgust before proceeding up the stairs."Nathan, we need to talk."

"There is no way I am talking to you."said Nathan as he took the stairs two at a time.

Lucas ran up the stairs after him."Seriously, we need to talk about Brooke."

Nathan stopped walking at the mention of his girlfriend's name coming out of his brother's mouth."I don't want to hear what you have to say about her. You want her? Take her. I'm done with her anyways. She's a good lay, but you probably already know that."

"We're not sleeping together. What happened with us was a one time thing and she didn't even know who I was."

Nathan laughed."That sounds kinda slutty to me, but hey, if that's what you're interested in then go for it."

Lucas took a step forward toward him."You're supposed to love her. How can you talk about her like that? You have no respect for her, do you?"

Nathan too took a step toward Lucas."Don't you dare act as if you know how I feel about her. You have no clue what our relationship is about."

"Really? Because I know that you cheated on Brooke while she was away. Why you are so angry at her for doing the same is beyond me. If you respected her you wouldn't have done that."

"You condescending little bastard. Don't you even try and act as if what I did is worse than what you two did."

"That doesn't even matter right now. What matters is the way you treat her. You need to pull your head out of your ass and apologize to her because if you don't I will go after her and I will treat her the way she should be treated and she won't even remember being with you."

That was all it took. Nathan lunged at Lucas and landed a punch square across his jaw.

Lucas was dazed for a second when he was thrown against the wall, having the air knocked out of him. He closed his eyes as he saw Nathan's fist come at him. It only took him a few seconds to get himself together and go after Nathan. His fist went straight for Nathan's eye. He heard Nathan yell out in pain before he was thrown to the floor by him.

Both boys swung at the other while wrestling on the ground before Dan appeared and with all his strength pulled them apart.

"That's enough."Dan shouted as his wife looked on scared."What the hell is going on?"

Nathan and Lucas just stared at each other not bothering to answer their father.

"I asked you two a question. What the hell is going on?"

Nathan shook his head."Nothing. I just can't stand the guy and I haven't pretended otherwise."

"That doesn't give you the right to physically assault him."chimed in Deb.

Nathan turned to her. He hadn't even realized she was there."I'm sorry mom, but he deserved it. I'd do it again."

"You will do no such thing. You two are brothers and you need to get along as such. Do you understand?"she asked. No one answered her."I do expect an answer."

"That's not gonna happen mom. I'm sorry. I don't ever want to see this guy again."

"What is this all about?"demanded Dan. He watched as both boys just stared at each other not answering him."Alright, nobody wants to talk. Then fine, you both are grounded until I decide otherwise. Now I don't want to see either of your faces right now so get to your rooms and don't dare come out."

Both boys stared each other down before going to their rooms.

"Dan what are we going to do?"asked Deb sadly.

Dan turned to his wife and pulled her into his arms."I don't know, I really don't know."and he didn't. They boys weren't getting along no matter what he tried and tonight they actually became physical. There was only one reason he could think of as to why his sons would go to blows. _Brooke Davis_.

_Okay, so most if not all aren't really liking Nathan right now, and that's understandable.lol I feel like I should explain his character a little. I want you to keep in mind that he is a jerk as he was in S1.He's like Brooke, they both lash out when they are hurt. They want you to hurt as much as they are hurting. That combined with the fact that he's going through a lot makes him act like a jerk. His whole life is changing now that Lucas moved in. His father has basically chosen Lucas over him, or that's how he feels. Lucas is everywhere he turns. He feels as if Lucas is trying to take everything that is his. He has this feeling that something is going on with him and Brooke. He just isn't taking all this well. Now he finds out that Brooke was with Lucas. The one thing he was openly worried about. So he's dealing with a lot right now. Nathan is going to get worse before he gets better. I hope you all keep this in mind before hating Nathan completely. Anyways, thank you all for all the reviews. I love them. Thanks. Read and review again. lol_


	11. Fed Up

_I just want to say a special thanks to Elena (Typokween) for helping me make this chapter what it is. Without you it would have been crap. lol It kinda still is, but it's less now. Anyways she's an amazing writer and if you haven't read her stories then you're crazy. Go read Broody and the Bitch. It's the best one out there right now. Anyways I'm rambling. On with the story. Thanks._

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Fed Up**_

Brooke wasn't sure what the word was that described the awful feeling inside her stomach. Whatever it was it was there and she didn't see it going away anytime soon. With a sigh, she trudged up the stairs and let herself into her best friend's room, like she had time and time before. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that rolled down her cheeks or to rub a tissue under her runny nose.

This was her best friend, her other half. There was no use hiding her true feeling behind a facade of makeup and fake plastic smiles. Brooke was broken and no amount of lies or lipstick could hide that from the curly haired blonde two feet away. She could always see through the fakeness Brooke brought forth.

Upon hearing a noise, Peyton turned around on her bed to see who had come into her room. Her heart broke at the sight of her best friend in tears, quickly she sat up and held out her arms. "Oh sweetie, come here." she hugged Brooke tight once the broken brunette fell into her arms. "I take it things didn't go well with Nathan?"

Brooke scoffed into her friends chest." He won't even talk to me Peyt. What am I supposed to do?" she swiped a hand across her eyes as she cried.

"I don't know, babe. Maybe once he cools off he'll talk to you. He's just angry right now Brooke." She shrugged with her friends frail body still clutched in her arms.

Brooke pulled out of Peyton's grasp and sat up. "Angry isn't even the word to describe how he was. He hates me right now."

"I doubt that." Peyton cut in.

"You should have heard the things he said to me." she swallowed. "They were awful."

"He always says horrible things to you Brooke. That's nothing new." Peyton shook her head incredulously.

Brooke glared at her angry, "I really don't need to hear that right now."

"I know, I'm sorry." Peyton nodded immediately, "What happened? I wanted to go after you, but I figured you should talk to him alone."

"It wouldn't have made a difference." Brooke snorted and ran a hand through her hair, "He yelled, I cried. He name called, I begged him to forgive me. Then Lucas showed up and he left." She shrugged nonchalant.

"Lucas?" Peyton's brow rose, "What did he have to say about all this?"

"He yelled at Nathan and told him not to talk to me the way he was."

"Good." Peyton nodded her head in approval.

"No it's not. It made Nathan mad. He doesn't believe that what happened with me and Lucas was only that one time. He thinks we've been hooking up behind his back all this time. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought we've been laughing at him too. Lucas coming after me cemented all those wild ideas of his. I just know it." she closed her eyes and shook her head. "This can't be happening." Brooke bowed her head down into her hands.

The moment Peyton noticed Brooke's shoulders shaking she dove in to try and keep the poor girl talking, "Well what exactly did Nathan say?"

Brooke took a deep breath and came back up for air, "He called me a slut, a bitch, told Lucas he could have me that he was done with me and that I was a good lay."

"He's a jerk Brooke. The fact that he can say all that about you when he, himself cheated on you is ridiculous. Did you tell him you knew about that?" Brooke shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because he'd want to know how I knew and that would just piss him more off at Lucas."

"So what? Nathan needs to know you know he's a hypocrite."

"I don't even care about all that stuff. I just want him to talk to me." Brooke's face contorted with pain.

Peyton nodded. She didn't agree with Brooke's thinking, but knew it was better not to say anything. Brooke was hurting and the last thing she needed was a pushy best friend. "Then make it happen. Go over there and talk to him, make him listen. No matter what he says, deep down you know he still loves you. He wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he didn't."

Brooke sighed. "I just don't think he'll listen to me. I don't know how much more hurtful things I can take hearing from him. I know he has every right to hate me, but it still hurts."

"I know it does sweetie. I feel like this is all my fault." She set a hand down on her friends trembling shoulder.

Brooke's eyes narrowed with confusion, "How is this any of your fault?"

"First off, I left you with Lucas that night at the bar telling you to go for it and second, you and Nathan were about to leave tonight, but I made you stay. If I had just let you leave Teresa wouldn't have been able to say anything. She would have gotten over her stupidity once the alcohol was out of her system."

"She would have gotten over her stupidity? This is Teresa we're talking about. She's gonna be stupid forever." Brooke chuckled bitterly.

"True." Peyton had to agree.

"How did she find out anyway?"

Peyton shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe she over heard us talking about it in the kitchen."

Brooke nodded. "That has to be it. There's no other way."

"Unless Lucas told her."

"No, he wouldn't have done that to me." Was Brooke's immediate response.

"If you say so. All I know is that Teresa is probably shitting in her pants right now, dreading having to face you on Monday. You better kick her ass for this Brooke. I slapped the hell out of her and so I can tell you it feels damn good."

"You slapped her?" Brooke smiled slightly, the corner of her mouth turning up at the thought.

Peyton nodded. "Yep, right before I told her you were gonna tear her apart."

"Thank you for that P. Sawyer. I love you."

"Hey, nobody is gonna hurt my girl and get away with it. Also Jake said it turned him on." she laughed.

"About that, what is going on with you two?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Is he the reason you skipped practice that time to get a refill of the pill, you whore?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were dealing with the with the whole brothers thing and then I didn't really know what we were doing so I wanted to hold off."

"But you figured enough of that and decided to just make out with him in public and let me find out for myself?" she smiled.

"Yep, that's pretty much it. I didn't want it to be this big reveal or anything. I just wanted you to know. You're not mad right?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm too sad to be mad. What am I gonna do Peyt? I love him."

"He loves you too Brooke."

"He hates me." she reiterated.

"No, he's just mad right now." Peyton strived to reassure Brooke.

"How do I get him to talk to me?"

"Just go up to him and don't take no for an answer. He'll eventually see that he has to talk to you." She rubbed a hand up and down her friends back.

She nodded. "This is so fucked up."

"Cheating tends to turn out this way Brooke. Things get fucked up when it's revealed."

"I knew this was gonna happen. I was just praying it wouldn't."

"We'll get through this Brooke. I'll help you with whatever you need." she raised her hands and wiped away Brooke's fallen tears. "You're staying here tonight."she said with a voice that held no room for debate.

Brooke nodded. "Thanks best friend. I'm just gonna try to call Nathan. Maybe he'll pick up."

"Do you think that's a good idea Brooke? I mean I know I said to talk to him, but maybe you should wait until tomorrow."

"I don't know, but I have to at least try. I don't want him to think I don't care. That's a horrible feeling, trust me I know."

"Okay. I'll leave you in here for a few minutes. Hopefully he will answer." she smiled at the still distraught girl on her bed before she left the room.

Brooke scooted closer to the phone and took a deep breath before dialing his number with her trembling fingers. She wanted to call him, she really did, but at the same time she was scared to do so. She wasn't sure if he would answer and she wasn't sure what him not answering would mean. She wasn't even sure what she would say to him if he did answer. _Apologize? _She knew it was something she had to do, but would it be enough? _Would anything she did be enough for him to forgive her?_ This was all so much to deal with, but still she knew this was all her fault. She knew once she told Lucas to keep what they did a secret it was wrong. It was bound to come out, things like that always did. The right thing would have been to sit Nathan down and tell about it then. Then maybe he wouldn't have freaked out about it the way he had. She should have just stayed the hell away from Lucas like Nathan asked, then maybe he'd believe that it was only that one time.

* * *

Nathan lied on his bed in the pitch dark and stared up at the ceiling. It was so quiet in the house. There were so many things going through his mind he felt as if everyone could hear them. This wasn't how the night was supposed to end. This wasn't how his relationship with Brooke was supposed to end. His relationship with Brooke wasn't supposed to _end_ at all. It was like they said, they were supposed to get married. _How had this happened? Was he to blame? Did he have any right to be mad at her? He cheated on her so what was the difference? _The difference was that it wasn't with her sister. It wasn't with someone she lived with and had to see on a daily basis. It wasn't with someone who repeatedly set after him so openly. Lucas was always telling him he was gonna go after her. He couldn't believe Brooke didn't see it, but then again she probably had. She had to if they were still hooking up behind his back. 

This all really sucked. The way he was feeling sucked. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. He loved her too much. That's why it hurt the way it did. That was why he had this ache in his heart that no matter what he did or tried to feel, it just wouldn't go away. He was a jerk, he knew that, but she was supposed to be different. She was supposed to be better than he was. She was his angel. She was the one thing that made his crazy life make sense. He knew he held her to these high, perfect standards, but so what? She'd always lived up to them. Yeah, they fought like crazy, but at the end of the day they always made up. He had a temper, he knew that, but she always forgave him for the things he said and did. _Should he now be returning the favor the one time she needed it? Should he forgive her this one time since she'd already forgiven him numerous times?_

He shook his head of all those thoughts. They were crazy. This was something he just couldn't forgive. He knew there was no way she'd ever forgive him if he messed around with Peyton. He had to get all this nonsense out now because come Monday morning she no longer existed. She couldn't exist if he wanted people to see that he was better than her, that he was strong. Even if he wanted to forgive her, which he didn't, he couldn't. People would think he was stupid and some kind of chump. So no matter what he was going to do what he had to do to stay on top. If it hurt her than so be it. She'd hurt him as well. She had him doing the one thing he never thought he would do. _Cry_. Nathan Scott didn't cry, yet there he was doing just that. So maybe they weren't crocodile tears, but they were tears just the same.

He took a deep breath and turned over wanting to see if sleep might be willing to over take him. While asleep he wouldn't feel as broken. It wouldn't hurt him. There was nothing he could do about any of this. It was now out in the open and everyone knew. He figured he might have been able to get over all this a little easier if he hadn't found out in front of the whole school, in front of the people that were constantly around him, the people that he knew had big mouths. He closed his eyes at the thought and grimaced as the phone beside his bed began to ring. He didn't bother looking to see who it was. No matter what, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. _What would they say? They were sorry for everything that happened? He would get through this? _They might even bad mouth Brooke a little thinking that was what he would want to hear, but it wasn't. He didn't want to hear any of it. He heard his voice say to leave a message. There was a moments pause before he heard her voice. It was as if she was contemplating saying anything at all. He felt both ecstatic and angry at the same time. That was what was killing him. He loved her and hated her. He couldn't feel just one thing for her. When it came to Brooke Davis he was a mix of emotions.

"Nathan, it's me. I know you hate me right now, but please pick up if you're there. Please." she begged trying to blink back her tears.

Nathan listened to her talk and he felt horrible when she began to cry into the machine. The one thing he hated was hearing her cry. He'd made her cry before and after that he swore he would never do it again. Promise after promise he made to and about her and promise after promise he broke.

"Please Nathan. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I know I made a stupid mistake with Lucas and I wish it never happened. I just..." she sniffed back a few tears, "I need you to talk to me. I need you to let me explain. This can't be it Nathan." she sobbed and paused to take a deep breath. "Okay...I guess you're not gonna answer. I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much Nathan." she repeated as her cries grew louder before she hung up.

Nathan let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and tell her it was all okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do that. It wasn't okay. Nothing was going to be okay again. She'd been with his jerk of a brother and he wasn't sure he could get past that.

Lucas stood outside Nathan's room. He'd been on his way to his room from getting a glass of water when the phone rang. Wanting to know who it was he stood and listened. The house was eerily quiet so hearing wasn't a problem. His heart began to beat a little faster when he heard her voice. She sounded so sad. It broke his heart. She begged Nathan to pick up, but he didn't. He couldn't be bothered to. She said he and she had been a stupid mistake that she wished never happened. Hearing that hurt. He had these strong feelings for her and the fact that she didn't feel the same was heartbreaking. Hearing her declare her love for his brother once again even though he couldn't stand her at the time hurt. All Nathan had done all night was bad mouth her, call her every hurtful name in the book. That wasn't love, but yet there she was still completely in love with him. Nathan was so lucky and he didn't even realize it. The fact that he could take her for granted and still have her wanting him was beyond him. Their relationship and the things surrounding it made no sense.

* * *

Brooke took a deep breath before she removed herself from her car and walked up the long pathway to the front door. After a moment of hesitation she rang the door bell. In no time the door opened and Dan stood in front of her. "Hey, Mr. Scott. Is Nathan here? I really need to talk to him. It's important." she said not allowing herself to do the one thing she felt the moment the front door opened. 

_Run._

Dan took in the appearance of the young girl in front of him. Never in all the years he'd known her had he ever seen her like this. She was clad in a pair of baggy Grey sweats. Her hair was in a messy bun and there wasn't an once of make up on her face. He could tell she'd been crying all night due to her red puffy eyes. At that moment he felt pity for her, but only for a moment because he knew she'd caused this herself. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry Ms. Davis, but Nathan isn't allowed visitors. You need to turn around and go home."he knew he was being harsh, but she was the reason he had to break up a fight between his sons last night.

She should have known Dan wouldn't let her in to talk to Nathan. "Fine, what about Lucas? I'll talk to him instead." She begged shamelessly. She just needed to get into that house so she could find Nathan.

Dan shook his head with a chuckle. "Going back and forth with my sons I see. It's not gonna happen. Just go home."

Brooke looked at Dan as she noticed movement coming down the stairs. It was Nathan. He looked as bad as she felt. At that moment she hated herself even more for hurting him so much. "Nathan." she called out to him. No matter how scared she was at what he would say she needed to talk to him. She needed him to hear her out.

Nathan walked over to the door once he saw who it was. He looked down at her. She looked horrible. He could tell she'd been crying and it broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't.

_Why?_

Because it was all her fault.

He stepped in front of his father, his brows drawn and a scowl so foul it caused Brooke to take a step back. Without words or further acknowledgment he reached forward and in one fluid motion slammed the door in her face before he walked back up the stairs.

Dan looked out the window at the devastated brunette who made her way back to her car a sobbing mess. With the way Nathan reacted to her there was no doubt in his mind what was going on. Brooke was seeing Lucas behind Nathan's back and he had just found out. Things were going to get ugly. They always did when girls were involved.

Nathan stopped at the top of the stairs when he met Lucas on his way down. This was yet another thing on his list of things he didn't want to deal with today.

"So you're gonna play it like that huh? Just slam the door in her face. You don't even care that you're hurting her." Lucas shot out with anger. Nathan was being cruel to the one person he was supposed to love more than anything.

Nathan pushed him out of the way. "Mind your own fucking business Lucas." he said before slamming his door. Sure he could have beat Lucas' ass once again, but he really wasn't worth his time. The last thing he needed was to get grounded for even longer and be stuck in the house with this guy. He just wished that he would stop getting in his face about this. It was as if he was getting off at coming at him about Brooke.

* * *

Nathan opened the doors to the school with his head held high. He had to, no matter if he felt like shit on the inside. He was like the king around here and all eyes were going to be on him whether he liked it or not. And they were. This all made him sick. He pretended as if he didn't see everyone turn to him when he passed or the quick hushed comments that were made about him. "I can't believe he actually showed up. He's too good for her anyways. He doesn't seem too broken up about it." Were just a few of the things that made it to his ear. He made it to his locker without having anyone stop him. Maybe the kids at Tree Hill High had actually done some growing up this weekend and knew not to come up to him with all this. 

"Damn Nate it sucks that that loser brother of yours is shagging Brooke." Tim said shaking his head.

_Maybe not._

"Shut up Tim." Nathan snapped.

"Look dude, I know your pissed and all, but don't take it out on me. I'm not the one screwing her." Tim defended himself.

"Tim, I seriously suggest you leave right now before I physically remove you myself." Nathan's death glare was enough to cause even the cockiest boy to back down.

So it came as no surprise when Tim nodded before walking off.

Nathan took a deep breath. Tim was his best friend, but sometimes he really wondered why. He shouldn't have been surprised at his comments. Tim was always like this, not an ounce of decorum. He stiffened slightly as he felt her presence behind him. It was as if his body was attuned to hers. It was as if God was playing with him now, making all his sense heightened when it came to her. Never had he been able to feel her presence before. Maybe it was because he never really bothered to care, but now that they were apart he felt all these new feelings when it came to her, but he would never admit that to her or anyone, not even himself. He had to be strong. He wished she'd have taken his hint yesterday. There really wasn't any other way to interpret slamming a door in ones face. He continued to look in his locker as if not knowing she was behind him. Maybe this time she's take his hint.

Brooke knew he was ignoring her. She saw him tense for a second before going along with what he was doing. She thought about just walking away. She really didn't want to do this here, but he wouldn't talk to her. She was afraid that if she walked away or left him alone that he would take that as her not caring. So she sucked it up and prepared herself for the worse, hoping it wouldn't come to that though.

"Nate." she called out hoping to get him to face her. She watched him stiffen before once again rummaging through his locker. "Nathan look at me. The least you can do is talk to me."

That comment forced him turn to her. "The least I can do is talk to you?" he repeated. "The least you can do is leave me alone." he couldn't believe she had just said that to him, like he owed her anything.

"I don't want to leave you alone Nathan. I love you. Just talk to me. Let me explain." she said finally taking in the sight of him. Her gaze fell to his right eye. It was black and blue. She reached out her hand instinctively and ran her fingers lightly over the discolored skin under his eye. "What happened Nate? Are you okay?"_Why hadn't she noticed this before?_

Nathan closed his eyes for a second as she lightly touched his face. It was as if none of this stuff happened. That's what he wanted, for none of the stuff with Brooke and Lucas to have happened. He took in the feeling her touch gave him for a moment before all his senses came reeling back. Those hands of hers had probably touched every inch of Lucas as well. He stepped back out of her touch. "Don't touch me. Don't act as if you care."

"It's not an act Nathan. I do care. Don't ever think that I don't. I love you. I wish you would just believe that."

"Shut up Brooke. I'm through playing games. There's no need. I know the truth. You're just a liar."

"I know you're angry with me..."

Nathan cut her off. "Angry? I am not angry. Not at all."he said while shaking his head." I just want you to leave me alone. I don't know how else to say it Brooke. I can't even stand the sight of you anymore. Seeing your face literally makes me sick." His scowl hardened.

Brooke closed her eyes and let the tears fall. This was not what she wanted to happen, not with everyone watching them, but she couldn't help it. His words broke her heart. They hurt her so much. She wanted to be strong and tell him to fuck off, but she couldn't. It was as if her heart and her mind were at war with one another, and yet each time this played out her heart came out triumphant. She loved him too much. "Why do you always say such hateful things to me?"she needed to know. She needed him to know that he hurt her so much with only his words.

"Why were you sleeping with my brother behind my back?" Nathan shot back. He knew he was being cruel to her by saying all that he was and the only way to make it okay was to remind himself of what she'd done, that she deserved everything he shot at her.

"I never slept with him Nathan. We kissed one time. Once I knew who he was I hated myself for what I did." Brooke fought to make him understand.

Nathan scoffed. "Right, like I believe that. You two were always together."

"That's a lie." Her voice took on a whole new tone, one that set Nathan back a step.

"No, it's not." He fought to keep his cool, "I'm not the lying cheater here, you are." He snapped.

Brooke shook her head. "Do you really want to go there? Do you really want to say that?" she watched him look at her intently. "I know about the whore you messed around with while I was in Paris. You stand there all smug like and paint me as this horrible person in front of everyone."she motioned to all the people who stood planted watching their confrontation play out." When you yourself did the same thing. You never told me about it so I guess that makes you a lying cheater as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan blatantly lied to Brooke's face.

"Are you really gonna stand there and try to deny it? It's not the first time either. Just because I never said anything didn't mean I didn't know about it." Her voice grew dim, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Well at least it wasn't with your sister." Nathan threw a curve ball.

"I didn't know he was your brother." Brooke found herself repeating for the hundredth time since the entire disaster had taken place.

"It doesn't matter Brooke. We're done. I can't date a slut and that's what you are. Are you gonna go after my father now? Keep it all in the family." He dared to further taunt her, not seeming to care how his crude words affected her.

With no warning Brooke raised her hand and swung it across Nathan's face, "You are such a jerk Nathan Scott." she said shaking her head disappointedly as she walked away.

"Way to go." said Peyton as she fell into step with Brooke. "You're finally starting to stick up for yourself. What did he say to make you slap him?"

Brooke shrugged. "He just asked if I was going to go after Dan next to keep it in the family."

"What an ass." Peyton responded after picking her jaw up from the floor.

Brooke nodded. "Yep." she sighed heavily as she reached her locker. "I hate this so much. I miss him. I know he's a jerk, but I can't help my feelings for him."

"Brooke he is being so unbelievably ugly to you. I take back what I said. You need to stop going up to him."

"I know, but I just wanted him to let me explain." Brooke sighed into her locker.

"And did he?"

"No." she frowned.

"And he won't. He doesn't care about the truth. He only cares about what he believes is the truth and he believes you were sleeping with Lucas all this time."

"I know, that's why I need to explain."

"Then you're asking for it. You're practically asking for him to put you down. Leave it alone and leave him alone." Peyton said struggling to keep from shaking her friend by the shoulders.

"I don't know if I can Peyt. I love him. Being with him is all I know. What am I supposed to do now?" she sobbed. This whole thing was throwing her for a loop. She was acting and doing things she'd never done before. She'd never in all her years cried in front of everyone at school. That wasn't who Brooke Davis was.

Peyton brought her into a hug. "You're supposed to stand on your own. Be your own person. Do this for you Brooke. Forget about Nathan."

Brooke nodded knowing that was easier said then done. There was no way her feelings for him would go away just because everyone around her said they should.

* * *

Brooke bent down for a drink of water. She quickly jumped up when she felt someone hold her hair back for her. "What are you doing Lucas?" 

"Same as you, on my way to practice, but I got thirsty." He shrugged and gave a coy smirk.

"What happened to your lip?" Brooke's brow rose curiously.

"Nathan happened."

Brooke nodded. "I figured as much. What happened?"

"We just got into a fight the night of the party. He can't stand me. It would have probably been worse if Dan hadn't stopped us."

"So Dan knows?" Of course he knew. That would explain his behavior toward her the other day.

"Not about why we were fighting. He grounded us forever though. I'm surprised Nathan didn't tell you all this himself." he said fishing for information on the subject of her boyfriend without wanting to be noticeable. He heard about her fight with Nathan this morning. He heard it had been brutal. He wanted to see if she'd tell him about it on her own.

"Nathan isn't even talking to me right now Luke, well unless you consider calling me a disgusting slut that makes him sick a conversation."

"He said that to you?" Lucas asked shaking his head. Nathan really was a jerk. "What did you say?" He hoped she told him off.

"I slapped him."

"Good for you." Lucas smiled, happy that she wasn't taking this like his brothers little lap dog.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it still hurts like hell. I don't want any of this. I just want him back." she wiped at a stray tear that had fallen.

Lucas looked down at the mess of a girl in front of him and felt his heart break. He couldn't understand how she could still love Nathan and want him back after all the horrible things he'd said to her. Instinctively he held out his arms and pulled her to him. "It's gonna be okay Brooke." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well isn't this cozy." laughed Nathan as he walked down the hall toward the gym with Tim and Zack.

Brooke quickly pulled out of Lucas' arms. "Nathan, this isn't what it looks like."she swallowed hoping he'd believe her.

"Save it Brooke. I don't give a damn." he walked past them before turning back around. He patted the wall next to him. "It's not outside in an alley, but I'm sure this wall will do." he said with a laugh along with Tim and Zack before they disappeared inside the gym.

"That's the guy you miss and love?" Lucas questioned incredulously.

"Shut up Lucas. He's just mad."

"No he's just an ass. Quit making excuses for him. He just told me take you up against this wall like some whore while he and his friends laughed. How you can still love him is beyond me." Lucas held up his hands.

"You're right it is, and you're part of the problem Lucas." She poked a finger to his chest.

"What?" Lucas set his arms down at his sides.

"I think you should stay away from me." Brooke whispered.

"Are you serious?" Lucas could barely believe what he was hearing, certainly the girl was on the verge of some sort of mental melt down.

She nodded. "Yeah I am. Nothing good could come from us being friends. Nathan will only end up hating us more."

"Why do you care what he thinks? He obviously doesn't care about you at all." Lucas found himself blurting out.

"You see that right there is why we can't be friends. I don't need to hear stuff like that. Nathan is a jerk. I know that, but I need to get over him in my time, nobody else's."

"I know that Brooke, but you let him treat you like shit and you just take it. That's not love. He doesn't love you. He was only with you for appearances sake, because he thinks that's what is expected of him. You're crazy if you think otherwise." He'd had it. He knew he was acting just like Nathan and telling her all these hurtful things, but he was on the verge of losing her and he just needed to make her see what he did. She just needed to see what was staring her in the face.

Brooke for the second time that day swung her hand and connected with his cheek. "You know nothing about my relationship Luke. Stay the hell out of it." she spat.

Lucas shook his head. "Fine. If you want to continue to get treated like a door mat then do it, but I won't stand by and watch it happen." he said as he walked away.

"I didn't ask you to." shouted Brooke as she watched his retreating form.

Nathan shot the ball as he warmed up. He stopped when he heard his name being called. "What?"

Barry walked over to him. "Dude I just saw your girl with your brother and it looked pretty heated. She still screwing around with him?"

Nathan shrugged as if he could care less. "I don't know or care for that matter. I dropped her ass."

"Good for you." said Barry as he patted his back. "I know if my girl cheated on me I wouldn't just drop her ass I'd kick it. No broad is gonna do that shit to me. I'm not gonna be embarrassed because of her trick ass."

Nathan nodded not really sure what else to do. His friend had just admitted he'd hit his girlfriend. No matter how angry he was at Brooke hitting her never crossed his mind. "I need to talk to Tim." he said as he walked away from the guy. He watched Lucas enter the gym looking angry. Now him he could hit. He looked up to see Brooke come in as well. He caught her eye for a second before he turned away. God he missed her like crazy.

Peyton looked up from the cardboard sign she was cutting and handed Bevin the pair of scissors back as she watched Brooke walk over to her. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"I was talking to Lucas and then Nathan showed up." Brooke began to explain.

Peyton's eyes widened. "What happened?" Trouble seemed to be finding its way to Brooke a lot as of late.

"The usual, he called me a slut. Then Lucas and I got into a fight and I slapped him."

"Wow, you had a busy day today. You slapped both brothers."

"They both deserved it. I told Lucas to stay away from me and he practically told me I was stupid for thinking Nathan ever loved me."

"He said that? I thought he was supposed to be the nice brother." Peyton wondered aloud.

Brooke shrugged as she spotted Teresa entering the gym. "I can't believe that bitch actually showed her face here."

Peyton turned to see who she was talking about. "So what are we gonna do?"she smiled.

"This." said Brooke as she walked over to Teresa.

Teresa looked up to see Brooke walking toward her. She took a deep breath. "Look Brooke before you say anything I'm sorry. I was drunk and feeling destructive, but I..." she was cut off by the swift contact Brooke's hand made with her face. She held her now throbbing cheek in her hand. She couldn't help but notice all eyes on her.

Brooke turned to Peyton and smiled. "You're right. That did feel pretty damn good." she quickly turned back to the girl she'd just assaulted. "If you're too big of a twit and can't tell by now your ass is off the squad."

"You can't do that Brooke. I did nothing wrong. I deserve to still be here just as everyone else."

Brooke scoffed. "No, what you deserve is for me to kick your ass up and down this gym, but I'll settle for you getting the hell out of my face. I'll say it again, you're done here."

"Look just because I had the courage to call you out doesn't give you the right to pull rank. If you're mad at me than fine. I don't care, but you can't kick me off because of Saturday night Brooke. If you don't want your skanky behavior broadcasted then maybe you should stop doing skanky things."she said through gritted teeth. She knew the last thing she should be doing was pissing Brooke off even more, but if she was going to lose her position on the squad she wasn't going to go looking like an idiot.

"You bitch." Brooke hissed taking a step toward Teresa. "Don't you forget honey, this is _my_ squad_. I_ make the rules."

"She's right Brooke." Nathan came in on Teresa's defense.

Brooke shot him a glare. "Don't you dare stick up for her Nathan, not after what she did." she said shaking her head.

"What she did?" he questioned. "Don't you mean what you did? All she did was let me in on the secret I should have known anyways."

"Stay out of this Nathan." Brooke warned knowing exactly where this was going.

"Then leave her alone." Nathan challenged.

Teresa grinned at Brooke, loving the fact that Nathan was sticking up for her against Brooke. She turned away from her with a smug look on her face.

Brooke fumed as Nathan stood up for Teresa. She wanted to throw something when Teresa smiled at her and she wanted to kill her when she turned and walked away from her. She looked around for something she could use. Her eyes landed on the pair of scissors Bevin still held. She quickly went to take them and walked over to Teresa who had her back to her. Brooke grabbed Teresa by the hair and waited for her to yell in pain before she lifted her hand and ran the scissors over the ponytail. She clamped down on the scissors and in one swift slice cut the whole pony tail off.

Teresa turned to look at Brooke with her eyes and mouth wide open. "What the hell did you do Brooke?" she looked at the hair in Brooke's hand. "Oh my God!" she cried. "You crazy bitch. You cut my hair off."

Brooke smirked at her and threw the hair in her face. "Yeah, you're lucky that's the only thing I cut. Now get the hell out of here before I show you just how much of a crazy bitch I really am."

Teresa looked at her and down at the floor where her hair lay. She reached back and touched the back of her head. "I hate you."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I feel the same. Get out." she yelled the last part. Brooke watched Teresa turn and leave the gym on the verge of tears. She turned back to her squad and saw them all looking at her with eyes wide. "Why don't you all pick your mouths up off the floor and start stretching. Don't piss me off any more than I already am." she snipped the scissors in the air before walking off the court. She needed to take a breath. Sure she was acting all strong and confident, but on the inside she was a wreck. She felt like she would break down at any moment.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that." laughed Peyton as she walked over to Brooke. "You're such a bitch. Now this is the Brooke Davis I love and miss. You stay this way. Don't take anyone's shit anymore." she continued to laugh. "Did you see the look on Nathan's face when you cut her hair? I bet you scared him shit less. He now knows how good you are with scissors. If he ever pisses you off snip snip." she motioned with her fingers.

"I can't believe Nathan stuck up for her." Brooke spoke shaking her head, Peyton's words hardly registering in her mind.

"He's just pissed right now Brooke. He'll get over it." Peyton rubbed a hand up and down Brooke's arm.

"Will he?" she questioned.

Peyton shrugged, she figured she should be honest. "He might not, but even if he doesn't, is that such a bad thing?"

Brooke clenched her eyes, "I don't want to keep having this same conversation Peyton. You know how I feel about it." She opened her eyes to stare into Peyton's deep blue ones.

"Then we won't. You'll just have to wait to see what happens. Now lets go back to practice you crazy bitch." Peyton winked.

Brooke let out a small laugh and linked arms with Peyton as they made their way back to the squad.

If everyone continued to believe she was a crazy bitch, than by god Brooke Davis would show them just who they were messing with.


	12. Over It

_Well first off sorry for the delay. I know I told a few of you I'd have this up a week or so ago. I'm sorry for making a liar out of myself. It's here now and I hope you enjoy. Second I have to quickly thank Elena for her awesome help with this chapter. She helped out almost fully on the last BL scene when I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go, so thank you once again. Her incredible writing skills still amaze me. lol_

**Chapter Twelve  
**

_**Over It**_

_One week._

_Seven tedious days._

That's how long it had been since the horror that was the party had occurred. The night everything changed and turned her world upside down.

Never had a single thought entered into her mind that she and Nathan would be broken up. Not now, not their senior year. This was supposed to be their year to reign together as a couple. This had been the plan since they'd gotten together their freshmen year, instantly dubbed the "Next Big Thing". It wasn't a huge transition switching from friends to lovers, they'd known each other their whole lives, which only served to make things all the more easy.

The plan was supposed to continue well after they dominated the school. Next came the four exciting years of collage where plans for her extravagant wedding to Nathan Scott were to take place. Everything from falling in love their freshman year to planning the wedding of the century was what was expected of them, from their parents and from their peers._ Brooke and Nathan. Brooke and Nathan. _Their names were always spoken together as if they were one. _Brooke and Nathan.__Where are Brooke and Nathan? The funniest thing happened today with Brooke and Nathan? I just left Brooke and Nathan and they looked so cute. _One would think that it would make her indisposed, but it hadn't, not in the least. She'd eaten every second of it up with a spoon.

Sure getting married after college was what was expected of them from everyone big and small and you might think that would cause a great deal of pressure on the bride to be, but that wasn't the case. Being Nathan's wife was what she thrived on. It was what she wanted more than anything. It didn't matter to her that all they did was fight the duration of their relationship, that was the one thing that always remained the same. They would get married, even throughout the cheating from the both of them it was what was destined to happen. All the cheating would stop once they were married. She never really enjoyed sleeping with anyone other than Nathan in the first place. She mainly continued doing so just to keep up with him. If he was gonna mess around then she was going to do the same. In her screwed up mind if he was the only one sleeping around then that would make it wrong. This way they were equals and no one could fault the other or get upset. Had she been in her right mind she'd see that no way was this normal relationship behavior and no way would one of them not get angry when being confronted with the discovery of their indiscretions. They were the most dysfunctional couple on the inside and she knew that, but to the outside world they were the most loving and popular couple established at Tree Hill High. They were _Brooke and Nathan_.

Maybe that was what was wrong. Somewhere in the middle of being the perfect, ideal couple she'd lost herself. She was no longer Brooke Davis, daughter of Regina and Darrell Davis, captain of the cheerleaders. She was Brooke Davis, girlfriend and future wife of Nathan Scott. Maybe without even realizing it that was why she did the things that she did, using the fact that Nathan was cheating on her as an excuse to rebel against what was already her decided future. Maybe she was subconsciously hoping her actions would sabotage everything, but that was something she would never admit openly or even to herself.

Brooke loved Nathan, that was never in question. She loved him more than she thought humanly possible. There wasn't a time when she couldn't remember being in love with him, even before they got together she knew she was in love with him. At fifteen years of age she was sure Nathan was gonna be it for her. Nathan once told her that he'd wanted to be with her long before they'd become an item, he just never had the courage to say anything in fear that he would ruin the friendship they had. Maybe that was why she put up with all the cheating and name calling, deep down inside she knew that he loved her just as much. They were _it_ for each other, besides it wasn't like he was alone in all the dysfunction. She gave as good as she got, sometimes even more so. She had being a bitch mastered. Their relationship was volatile at times, but there was never any actual physical violence. Throughout all the yelling and fighting that occurred she was never afraid he would cross that line. It just wasn't in him no matter what hell she put him through. At the end of the day after every fight they would make up and everything would be okay. It just had to be. Sure it wasn't the best relationship a person could be in, but that didn't change the fact it was _their_ relationship and never up until now had either of them been ready to give up on the other. Even now after everything Nathan had said and done to her she wasn't ready to give up on him. If he would just forgive her she'd once again take on the role that was given to her all those years ago. _Brooke Davis, girlfriend and future wife of Nathan Scott_. It was pathetic and she knew it, but that was all she'd known and it was what she'd grown accustomed to. It was what she yearned to have back.

"So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" asked Peyton knocking her out of her depressing thoughts as she set her backpack down on the floor and took her usual seat in front of her somber looking best friend.

Brooke tried to give her a small smile, but failed miserably."Nothing really. I was just thinking about some things."said Brooke not bothering to look at her friend. She knew Peyton would know what the "some things" really were and she'd be met with a disapproving look, one that would make her feel even worse than she already was.

Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't understand why a girl as great as her best friend could still be pining after the jerk that used to be her boyfriend. Yes it had only been a week and yes she knew they'd been together for as long as she could remember, but still she couldn't fathom what it was that made Nathan this hard to get over. Maybe she couldn't understand because she had never been as deeply in love as Brooke seemed to have been with Nathan. She wanted to understand, she really did, but every time she saw her best friend in tears because of something that jerk said or did all she wanted to do was shake her until her senses returned, until the old Brooke returned. The her that was fun loving and didn't spend every waking moment thinking about Nathan. They used to go out and have fun drinking and dancing at clubs or bars. Those times were long forgotten ever since she got serious about Nathan.

Now one would call her jealous and one would be right. She wanted her best friend back, the one that was strong, fun, and took crap from no one. The drinking and clubbing she could do without. They'd both out grown all that, but mainly she really just wanted her best friend to be happy, really happy. If that happiness included Nathan so be it, but right now with the way he was treating her she didn't see that happening. In her eyes Nathan had a lot of groveling and pleading to do to even begin the process of redeeming himself.

She fought every urge to say something sarcastic and cruel. Comments like that about Nathan just slipped off her tongue, but from the look on Brooke's face she could tell that was the last thing she needed. "What things?" she forced herself to ask once again trying to understand what it was that had him always on her mind.

Brooke shrugged. "It's stupid really. I don't even know what I was thinking." she smiled weakly to herself as if she were some what ashamed of the thoughts still circling her mind.

Not bothering to care that the teacher had just walked in and was about to start class Peyton stayed with her back to the front of the classroom and grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand. "No matter how stupid you think it is I'm here for you B. I want to hear what you're thinking no matter how big or little. I want to be here to help you through all of this. I mean after all the stupid crap I make you listen to you're entitled to a little stupidity." she smiled and inwardly sighed a bit in relief as a small smile crept across Brooke's face.

Brooke wasn't sure where the smile came from, maybe it was brought forth to put her worrying friend at ease. Peyton seemed to be doing that a lot lately, worrying about her. It made Brooke love her all the more, but at the same time it made her really uncomfortable. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She was fine, as fine as anyone who had just broken up with their long term boyfriend could be. She was acting as if anyone in her position would.

_Why couldn't Peyton see that? _

All Peyton wanted from her was to hurry and get over Nathan, like that was an easy chore. Too much had happened to just bat an eyelash and be over it. She knew Peyton was trying her hardest to understand, but she just didn't. She didn't understand and in return was giving off this annoyed vibe that was really starting to upset her. All it made Brooke want to do was pretend, smile and put on an act. That was something she'd never felt she had to do with her best friend. She'd never had to pretend that everything was okay. She never had to fake a smile and act as though everything was fine. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to pull it off with the fact that Peyton knew her so well, but it was all she was left with. She no longer wanted the looks of pity she was sure Peyton wasn't aware she was giving her. It was all too much to handle. She wanted it all to go away.

Brooke watched as the blonde sat waiting for her to share whatever it was she'd been thinking of no matter how stupid she said it was. She wasn't sure what she could say to put Peyton's mind at ease. She couldn't tell her the truth. She couldn't tell her that she'd been thinking about how she was supposed to marry Nathan and still wanted to even though he thought she was his brother's whore. She couldn't tell her that she saw herself as a weak pathetic person. She couldn't say any of that, but she had to say something. A sense of relief washed over her as their teacher called out to Peyton telling her she needed to look forward.

Without even a glance in the teachers direction Peyton stayed planted in her seat facing Brooke. It didn't matter that the teacher was repeatedly calling her name. Brooke seemed to need her more and that was where her attention was staying.

Brooke let out another smile to reassure her friend. She pointed forward. "You might wanna turn around Peyt. Mr. Catskill looks like he's about to blow a fuse. You know he doesn't hesitate to hand out detention slips and you have practice after school. No matter how good you're in with the captain she just won't put up with it." she smiled lamely. Off her friends still worried look she continued. "We'll talk later. I promise."

Peyton looked at her skeptically for a moment before nodding and turning to face the front. As quickly as she had turned forward she spun back around and looked at Brooke.

"Ms. Sawyer you really need to face the front." scolded the teacher.

She wasn't sure why she'd turned back, maybe it was to see what real look she could catch on Brooke's face. She needed something to go on. "My house after practice. We'll talk there. "she said firmly. Brooke nodded knowing this wasn't up for discussion.

"Good." she said already turning around to face a very upset teacher. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled curtly. When he stood in place not tearing his eyes from her she sighed in annoyance and continued. "Oh, I'm done now. You can go ahead and start class. I won't mind." with that she looked down and began to pull her things from her bag. The teacher fumed a bit longer before turning to write something on the board.

"You are so bad." whispered Brooke as she poked her friend in the back.

Peyton let out a small laugh as she leaned back in her seat. "I learned from the best." She winked.

* * *

Practice if you could even call it that was now over. Nathan might as well not even have shown up today. His head wasn't in it as it hadn't been all week. He was playing like crap and everyone took notice, especially Whitey who had demanded he stay a few extra hours to pull his head out of his ass. Like his head was really in his ass, he wished it had been, but no it had actually been focused on the brunette a few feet away practicing with her squad. It had been a week since they'd broken up.

_One very long week_.

He'd never had a week drag on like this. It might not have been so bad if Brooke had come around some. As much as he said he couldn't stand her and wanted her to just leave him alone it wasn't true. She'd done just that this past week and he couldn't take it anymore. He was literally going out of his mind. The power that girl had over him was incomprehensible. He couldn't blame her for steering clear of him. The last time she'd come up to him he'd been a class A jerk to her. If he were her he'd stay far away from him too. He thought back to the last conversation they had and couldn't believe the things he'd said…

_Brooke took a deep breath as if it would prepare her for the verbal beating she was sure she was about to endure_. _She wasn't sure why she put herself through this time and time again, but here she was about to experience it yet again. She looked down and watched as one foot stepped in front of the other slowly as she made her way over to Nathan._

_Nathan looked up from his locker as he sensed Brooke approaching. He watched as she slowly made her way in his direction. To be honest he wasn't sure she was coming to talk to him. She was looking down and walking as if she was dreading going anywhere near him. She seemed like she was trying her hardest to not look in his direction. So when she actually did stop in front of him he was surprised. For a brief moment he felt his lips curl into a small smile. Silently berating himself for allowing that reaction to her he recovered with a snide question. _

_"What the hell do you want Brooke? I'm busy." he asked mastering the sound of annoyance. He was far from annoyed though. He both dreaded and lived for the small encounters they shared these days. It inwardly made him happy that Brooke still cared enough to try and get him to talk to her, to forgive her, but he couldn't show her that. He couldn't show anyone that. Showing the slightest bit of emotion would make him vulnerable. It would leave him wide open to get hurt and that wasn't something he was willing to do no matter who got hurt in the process._

_Brooke shut her eyes briefly and swallowed before answering. "I know I keep saying this, but I just want you to talk to me Nathan. I want you to give me the chance to explain everything once and for all." she pleaded, "God Nathan can't you at least give me that?" She knew her requests would fall on deaf ears. There was no way Nathan was willing to hear her out. Why she still tried was beyond her._

_Nathan rolled his eyes at her. It was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and tell her she didn't need to explain anything to him. He wanted to hold her, tell her he forgave her and that he was sorry. However, that wasn't something he could do, because he was Nathan Scott after all. Big man on campus and not one to fall victim to girl. His mentality and pride drove him insane, and his heart was killing him from the ache he felt._

_He wanted to remember what it felt like to have her in his arms again. He wanted to hear her say she loved him. He wanted more than anything for none of this to have happened, but it had and he knew no matter what he wouldn't be able to get what he wanted, so why should he give her what she wanted?_

_"Yeah, well, it's about time you realized that the world doesn't revolve around you Brooke. In the real world we don't always get what we want. Trust me, I know." He sneered over at her, it was so much easier to be angry than miserable. If anything, Nathan needed to keep his pride intact, even if it meant pain for Brooke and even himself in the long run. That's just how things had to be from now on._

_"Nathan..." she tried to cut in._

_"No Brooke. Don't Nathan me."he shouted. "You really need to stop doing this. We're over. You need to have a little more respect for yourself and stop following me around like a little dog looking for table scraps. It's a little degrading and embarrassing if you ask me." He snorted, "I mean come on baby, where's the Brooke Davis we all know huh? Are you seriously that whipped?" he finished with a smirk. _

_He watched as her face fell and she fought to hold back tears. He had never hated himself more than in that moment. The things he had said were horrible and the fact that they were aimed at the one person he loved most made him ill. He couldn't believe the things that had been coming out of his mouth lately. They were mean and malicious, ugly and cruel even. They weren't him, and yet still he couldn't stop the garbage from spewing out. It was a defense mechanism. Hurt the ones that hurt you so they and no one else could see how much you were really suffering. He wasn't sure how well that was working out though._

_Brooke looked at him through tear brimmed eyes and shook her head. "You know, sometimes I can't believe that I could love someone so much who is so cruel." she whispered hoarsely, "It's amazing how closed minded you are. You know Nathan, you make it so hard to even look at you sometimes." She bit out nastily before slowly walking passed him, "and yet I still can't stop myself from wanting to at least be in the same room with you." She laughed softly to herself and headed out toward the exits, needing to get as far away from him as quickly as possible. She didn't need to completely break down in front of Nathan and give him even more ammunition to hurt her with later._

_An even sadder revelation was that in that moment, as Brooke miraculously carried herself away from the scene, she realized one thing. That Nathan was not the same boy she fell in love with, and that she was not the same girl either. They were two totally different people trying to live the same life._

_Nathan's heart ached even more when she opened her mouth and said what she did. He was being so hateful yet there she was still wanting him to know that she loved him. He had to fight with everything in him not to reach out and stop her from leaving, from not calling out to her. He hated himself for what he was putting her though, but for some reason he couldn't stop. He couldn't forgive her._

_What did that say about him?_

Nathan shook his head of those thoughts. Thinking about their last encounter just upset him. He didn't want to think about what a bastard he was being. He didn't want to think about how much he was causing her pain. He needed to remind himself of the reason all this was happening.

She cheated on him with his brother.

It wasn't hard to remember that, not with all the looks the two shared throughout practice. Well if he was being completely honest the looks were more so coming from his ass of a brother.

_Lucas._

He couldn't stand the bastard. Never, not once had he apologized for what he'd done. Not once had he come up and tried to talk to him, not like Brooke had. No, all Lucas did was throw the fact that he was going to go after Brooke in his face. Maybe that was why he couldn't bring himself to forgive her. With Lucas being so open about his feelings for her he couldn't help but wonder what Brooke would do if he made an actual move on her. _Would she give into him like she already had once before?_

"Nathan." he heard someone call out his name.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath once he recognized his father's voice.

Dan grimaced as Nathan made no effort to turn to face him. "Nathan I know you hear me boy." shouted Dan forcing his son to face him.

"What?" yelled Nathan finally acknowledging Dan's presence.

"First off, you need to pull your head out of your ass and not talk to me that way and second, I just got through talking to Whitey and he informed me that your performance this past week has been unacceptable. What the hell is going on with you son? And don't you dare say it's because of Brooke Davis. She is hardly worth you ruining your career over."

Nathan shook his head. There was no way he was going to talk about this with him.

Dan glared at his son. "I'm talking to you Nathan. I expect an answer." he demanded.

Nathan returned his father's stone glared with one of his own. "I don't know what you want me to say. Yeah okay, maybe my game has been a bit off lately."

"A bit off?" Dan interrupted with a laugh. "From what I just heard you're more than a bit off. You need to focus damn it. You need to get your mind off of that girl. She's nothing special. There are plenty more out there. Who gives a damn that your brother was diddling your girl? That just shows that she wasn't worth it. It's time to get over it." Dan scolded.

Nathan scoffed at his father's derogatory assessment of the situation. It was just like Dan to put all the blame on Brooke, never mind that it was Lucas with her. "So then what does that make Lucas?" he questioned spitefully. "Does that make him not worth it as well? I should just forget about him too?" he knew this was gonna strike a nerve with Dan, but he didn't care. Dan needed to realize that Lucas was as much as fault for this whole thing as Brooke was, probably more so.

Dan looked down as if contemplating what to say next. "Look Nathan by no means was what your brother did right, but he's a guy. If you put a beautiful and willing girl in front of any guy he's gonna jump at it. It may not be right, but that's just how it is. I have no doubt that it was Brooke who seduced Lucas. She's just that _type_. Blood is thicker than water son. You need to always remember that." he smiled at his argument. Nothing had ever sounded so good.

Nathan shook his head at what Dan deemed right. He couldn't believe the things that man came up with. Like it was all Brooke's doing. If Dan only knew of all the times Lucas told him he was going to go after Brooke he'd be singing a different tune, on second thought that probably would change a thing. "Whatever. I guess it's a good thing I don't consider your mistake my blood. "and with that he turned back around to shoot around.

"I know you're angry, but you need to remember that Lucas is family and that little slut isn't. Don't you even think about cutting him out over a girl. I will not have it." shouted Dan in a huff as he stomped his way out of the gym. He jolted back around before he reached the door. "One more thing. Your game better improve immensely or else we'll be getting up at four in the morning six days a week and you know how that goes. Don't make me make you into a better player, do that on your own. We both know you're capable of it. Make me proud son." and with that he was gone.

Nathan cringed at the last statement. He couldn't stand his father. If there was ever a person who could make his mood even worse than it already was it was Dan. He turned his head too the left and watched as his brother talked to his ex girlfriend. If he wasn't mistaken--and he was sure he wasn't--he'd swear his brother was smiling. Quickly, Nathan turned away. Now that was what he didn't need right now. He didn't need to see Brooke flirting with Lucas right after his father had just laid into him on how big of a slut she was. He couldn't help himself, he was pulled by some unseen force to look back over at them. He was surprised to see only Lucas standing there. Brooke must have left as quickly as she had appeared. It didn't make a difference though. The fact that she was there with him at all said everything he needed to know. No matter what she wasn't willing to give Lucas up.

"Hey man." said Zack as he clapped Nathan on the back. "You still here?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, I need to get my head back in the game."

Zack nodded. "I noticed Whitey's been riding you hard. Fuck him man. We all know you're a hell of a player."

"Thanks man, but he's right. I need to forget everything once I'm out on the court. It's the rule of the game."

"Yeah, either that or you just need to get laid." laughed Zack as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever said and it probably was which was pathetic. Nathan didn't find it the least bit amusing and Zack scrambled to recover. "I...uh… I was talking about myself really. I find my head wandering when I haven't gotten laid in a while and right now its been a while. A long while." he stretched out.

Nathan looked around not knowing what to say to that. "Well I'm sorry man. It must be rough." he said accompanied by a fake cough.

"Don't say you're sorry dude. Say you know someone you could hook me up with, someone who is up for some fun." Zack smirked.

"Sorry man, can't say that I do." said Nathan as he dribbled the ball.

"Hey man, hows it going?" asked Lucas looking at Zack as he passed by.

Nathan rolled his eyes as Zack nodded in his direction. That guy was so pitiful it made him sick. He watched as Lucas made his way out of the gym. He turned back to Zack. "On second thought I think I might know someone after all."

* * *

Brooke slammed her car door and furiously made her way up the steps to the front door. She didn't even bother knocking. She threw open the door and stomped inside the house. "Nathan?" she yelled not bothering to care who heard her.

"Nathan where the hell are you?" she shouted as she made her way to the stairs ready to take them up to his room. No matter what she wasn't going to leave until she told him exactly what was on her mind. She began to ascend the stairs when he appeared at the top and made his way down. She couldn't help but take in his appearance. His hair was tousled as if he'd been asleep. She always thought he looked the sexiest when he'd just woken up. She shook her head adamantly of those thoughts. She couldn't be thinking about him like that, not when she was furious at him for what he'd done.

Nathan inwardly smiled as he made is way down toward her. He hadn't said a word and he knew it would piss her off. He reached the last step and brushed against her shoulder as he pushed past her barely acknowledging her presence. He stood still in front of the front door and turned to her. She was glaring at him with a look of fury he'd never seen before. Right now he wasn't sure his plan was the best idea. He really hadn't put much thought into it at the time. He hadn't planned on saying anything, but then it just came out.

_"Oh yeah?" asked Zack with a sloppy grin. "Who? She has to be hot and willing to put out." he listed._

_Nathan nodded not sure what he was doing. "Brooke." he let out. He knew this was wrong, but there was no turning back now. Brooke would probably laugh once Zack showed up at her house. At the very least he knew this would get her to talk to him. That thought brought the smallest of smiles to appear._

_Zack's eyes narrowed. "Did you just say Brooke? "he questioned confused._

_Nathan nodded not making eye contact._

_"Dude, she's your girl. I can't fuck around with that."_

_Nathan shook his head. The loyalty this guy showed had been more than Brooke or Lucas showed him. "She's not my girl anymore. Go for it. It'll be worth it, I promise."he gave a sly smile." If you don't believe me just ask Lucas." The things that came out of his mouth were now beginning to make him sick. He didn't even know why he said half the things he did when it came to her._

_Zack held up his hands. "Look I don't want to get involved in any of this."_

_"Involved in what?" Nathan questioned."It won't bother me in the least. It might piss Lucas off, but then again who cares. You said you were looking for a good time. Brooke will give you one hell of a time." he winced at his words. He really was a jerk. There was no denying that._

_Zack smiled as his eyes glazed over imagining what was to come. "Yeah, okay. I'll pay Brooke a visit." he chuckled._

The silence was deafening. It was too much. Nathan waited for her to say something, but she didn't. It was as if she were waiting on him. He had never been more uncomfortable than he was right then, but there was no way he could let that show.

He let out an annoyed sigh and pretended not to know why she was there. "What are you doing here Brooke? I was kinda in the middle of taking a nap."

Brooke scowled. " I don't give a damn that you were sleeping. Don't you dare stand there and try and act as if you don't know why the hell I'm here. You are one sick son of a bitch Nathan." she shook her head trying to calm her rage for the boy in front of her.

"Brooke I really don't have time for this. I have a lot of homework to do so you need to go." he said once again trying to push her away and at the same time hoping she wouldn't take the bait. He wanted her here with him, but she couldn't know that, nobody could. As long as he was fighting with her it was okay to be around her. Nobody would laugh at him. He'd be safe, but for how long?

"Do you think I give a damn that you have homework? You don't give a damn about my feelings. You never have. I can see that now. I'm no longer blinded by my insane love for you. I see you for the jackass you truly are." she ranted in fury.

Nathan took a deep breath. She was pissed at him, more pissed than he had ever seen her and she had every right to be. "I'm serious Brooke, this isn't a good time for this."

Brooke scoffed. "Why? You have more important things to do? Like, I don't know maybe to try and pimp me out to the rest of your friends." she venomously spit out.

Hearing her say what she did the way she had for some reason brought the tiniest of smiles to his face. He hadn't even thought it was noticeable, but apparently it was because without a seconds hesitance her hand went flying across his cheek. The slap was loud and justified. He would have slapped himself if he could. The fact that he had literally done exactly what she accused him of was enough to warrant the slap, but couple that with the small smile he gave her and the slap didn't seem like enough punishment.

He wasn't sure why he'd done it in the first place. Even before the words left his mouth he knew they were wrong. Maybe he did it to test her. To see if she would actually hook up with a friend of his. Deep down he knew she wouldn't, but the hurt part of his heart, the untrusting part had its doubts. He needed to diffuse the situation. Brooke was well beyond pissed. "Brooke..."

"No." she shouted. "I have put up with your shit for so long Nathan, but not anymore. This time you seriously crossed the line. You had no right to send that jerk over to my house." she shouted.

Nathan looked down. "What did he do?" he was now a little worried about what he'd actually sent to her. Zack better not have tried to force her into anything because if he did there was no telling what he would do to him..

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Don't even pretend to act like you care now. Zack told me you practically guaranteed I'd sleep with him. I don't know where the hell you think you get off thinking I'm some cheap slut you can pass out like a stick of gum. You have problems Nathan. Serious ones."she said trying to calm herself. Never had she been this angry at Nathan.

"_I_ have problems?" he asked incredulously as he became defensive. This wasn't what he wanted to happen, but it was happening just the same. "You have more issues than any other person I know. Can you blame me for telling Zack what I did? You proved to me and everyone the type of person you really are. It's only fair we start treating you accordingly." there he went again, saying things he didn't mean, wanting to get a reaction from her, wanting to prolong her time there with him. Of all the times he told Brooke she was pathetic he was the one being pathetic and there was no denying it.

Brooke swallowed as she took in his last words. She couldn't fathom the words she was hearing, the crude harsh sentences flying out his beautiful lips. Lips that used to crush against hers so passionately they buzzed for hours afterward. As unbelievable as it was, it was happening. She shook her head as she glared at him. "I'm done. I am so done with you." her voice was so cold it brought chills down his spine and the look she was giving him didn't help any.

"Brooke we've been done for a while now." he reminded her as though she'd need it.

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know, but for some pathetic reason I kept trying to get you to take me back. After everything you've put me through I still wanted to be with you, but not any more. Nu uh. I'm done trying to get you to forgive me. It's not worth it. _You're_ not worth it because now there is nothing _you_ can do to get me to forgive you." she took a deep breath as she made her way to the door.

Breathe baited, heart pounding in her ears and in her chest, Brooke refused to cry. Tears were worthless and a waste of energy.

She placed her hand on the handle and opened the door slightly as she turned back to face him again. "You know I never thought that I'd be able to say that I hate you, but do. I hate you Nathan, more than I've ever hated anyone." she turned away from him and let herself out of the house. She stopped briefly as she saw Lucas coming up the path. She watched him glance up at her and without sparing him a second look she pushed past him to her car.

Nathan watched as she disappeared leaving only a open door behind. When he'd suggested Zack go to Brooke he never expected the fallout to be this extreme. Sure he knew she'd be angry at him. They'd yell and fight, but that was their thing. They'd fight and fight then eventually they'd make up but the look in her eyes today was so much worse than anything she could have said to him. It was a look of disappointment mixed with finality. She had finally reached her limit with him. She was no longer going try and get him to forgive her. She was like she'd said _done._

His heart broke a little more when she said she hated him, when she said she would never forgive his latest scheme. She had every right to feel the way she did. This time he'd crossed the line and was well aware of it. All he'd had in mind when doing this was to get her angry enough to make her want to yell at him, to get her to talk to him. Never had he wanted for her to give up on him completely, but like most stupid plans his had back fired.

She was done with him and the look in her eyes when she said it proved she was serious. He'd never felt more defeated then in that moment. All he wanted to do was go back up to his room and throw himself down on his bed, but of course nothing would go his way today.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Lucas shouted as he let himself into the house. There was no doubt in his mind that what had just occurred between the two had been brutal.

"Don't start with me Lucas. Stay the hell out of my business." he yelled.

"I make your business my business when I see you make a girl you claim to care about run from here crying." spit out Lucas.

"She wasn't crying." he said more so for his benefit. He didn't want to believe that he'd made her yet again cry.

"Really because the Brooke I saw was on the verge of tears. Why don't you do everyone a favor and stay the hell away from her."

Nathan shook his head. "I know you're pretty dense, but this is my house. Brooke was here. Maybe she's the one that needs to stay away from me." with that he gave Lucas one last glare before making his way up the stairs. The last thing he needed was for Lucas to make him feel even worse than he already was.

Brooke couldn't have been crying. The girl that had left him standing there was one that was pissed off to no end, not on the verge of tears. Lucas had to have been mistaken. Brooke hated him now. There was no way she'd spend her time crying over him.

* * *

Brooke turned from her position on her back to her side and grasped her pillow tightly against her body. She'd thrown herself on her bed the second she got home and hadn't moved since. That was about two hours ago. She had things to do, that she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. This day had seriously taken its toll on her.

She replayed the days events in her head over and over again. She still couldn't believe what Nathan had done. Sure he had been an ass to her, but never did she think he would pass her off to one of his horny friends like she was some whore who would just go along with it. When Zack finally gave in and told her why he was there and who sent him she thought he was joking. Nathan wouldn't do that, but then he apologized and called Nathan a bastard and that pretty much said it all. Nathan sent him over there with only one thing in mind. To have sex.

The second she sent him away she ran to her car and went straight over to Nathan's. She had never been more angry at him. The fact that he could do something like that to her pissed her off to no end. She needed him to know exactly what was on her mind and that was exactly what she did. He acted like he didn't do anything wrong. It was as if she didn't know the boy in front of her, he definitely wasn't the Nathan she fell in love with and she no long was going to act like he was.

Looking back on the way she'd been acting made her sick. She went after him time and time again begging him to talk to her. She figured if he would just listen to her reasoning then he'd understand and everything could go back to normal. She knew he was furious at her, but never had it crossed her mind that he thought so little of her. You could call her naive, but she really thought with time things would blow over.

Those delusional thoughts were long gone now. There was no way they were getting back together. She now knew how he truly felt about her and she was done. As much as it pained her they were really over. There would be no more pathetic attempts to get him to listen. Now she didn't care if he thought she was sleeping with Lucas.

"Hey." said Peyton as she sat down on the bed beside Brooke once again knocking her out of her thoughts. "Were you ever planning on making it to my house today?" she questioned sternly. There was no way Brooke was gonna get out of this. She promised they would talk and that's what they were gonna do. Whether Brooke knew it or not she really needed this.

Brooke rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed right now. Her best friend meant well, she knew that, but what she failed to realize was that not everyone liked to talk about their feelings openly. She loved Peyton more than anything, but what she really wanted was for her to back off, even if just a little. "I wasn't planning on it." she let out not bothering to turn to face the blonde.

"So when we made plans this morning you were just talking out of your ass?" she knew Brooke was going through a lot right now and didn't really need this, but she was doing this for her own good. If Brooke continued to keep everything bottled up inside she was going to have a mental breakdown.

"No it was basically to shut you up." she said knowing she was being unusually cruel, but she really didn't need this right now. Peyton should be able to see that she wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart.

"Brooke." she started, but was immediately cut off.

"No Peyton." she turned around to face her friend. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said that, but right now I am not in the mood for this. I love you, I really do, but I just want to be alone right now." she gave her a weak smile.

Peyton finally took in the sight of her best friend. She looked a mess. "Hey what happened? You look like crap." she blatantly stated.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Thanks." she said with a sigh.

"I'm serious Brooke. What happened?" she knew something major had to have happened for Brooke to be acting this way. She was okay when she left her after practice this afternoon.

There was no way that Peyton was going to leave this alone. Brooke knew that much. She might as well just get it over with. "Well Nathan showed me how little he really thinks of me today." She began to explain in a bitter tone. "But we already knew that."she paused to take a breath." He sent Zack over here earlier to have sex with me." saying it out loud sounded so absurd.

Peyton's eyes narrowed. "He what?" there was no way she heard correctly. There was no way Nathan would send a guy over here to sleep with Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "Yep. He tried to pimp me out. If I wasn't so pissed I'd think it was funny." she smiled. The more she thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded. There was no way this actually happened.

"Nothing about that is funny Brooke. Nathan is a jerk. I swear some of the things he comes up with make me want to kill him. You need to forget about him Brooke." she shook her head furiously. The more she thought about it the more she came to the realization that Nathan was no good for Brooke. If he kept up this shit he was gonna break her.

Brooke nodded in agreement. "I know. I'm done with him. I told him so today. I've had enough. I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't keep putting myself through this. This time he seriously went too far. Even I can't get over this."

"Yes he did." Peyton agreed. "You have put up with so much of his crap Brooke. Enough is enough. Don't do it anymore. I won't let you do it anymore." Nathan was such a son of a bitch for pulling this latest stunt. There was no way she could go on letting him make a fool out of Brooke.

Brooke smiled to herself. She loved the way Peyton always looked out for her. When it wasn't annoying the hell out of her it was making her love her all the more. "I'm not." she assured. "Do you know how pathetic I would look if I did?"

"You're not pathetic Brooke. I wish you would stopping thinking like that."

Brooke looked away from her blonde best friend. "Yeah, well I sure feel pathetic. Nathan's done a bang up job with that."

Peyton let out a sigh. She hated when Brooke got into this depressed mood. The girl in front of her just seemed so broken, but she knew Brooke needed to let it all out. This was why she came over in the first place, to get Brooke to talk and open up about what was going on even if it was the last thing Brooke wanted. "Well then don't let him. Nathan's opinion can only be as strong in your life as you allow it to be. Don't give him such power." she concluded confidently.

Brooke nodded. "I'm trying, god am I trying." she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I told him I was done today. I can't keep doing this to myself. It's all too much. I never thought I would ever have to say any of this, but here I am." said Brooke knowing everything she'd just spoken would please Peyton. It was all true, for the most part, but she knew Peyton needed to hear her say these things so that _she'd_ feel better. Peyton always worried too much. She loved her for it, but sometimes all she wanted to do was scream to her best friend to back off. She wouldn't though. There was no way that would happen. She needed to give Peyton what she wanted. She needed Peyton to believe everything was okay even if she wasn't sure herself.

The thing about Peyton though, was that she was pretty good at reading people. She'd become a real pro at reading Brooke. She knew when Brooke was feeding her bull and she always called her on it. On the rare occasion she was able to fool her Brooke had to steer clear of her so she wouldn't figure it out. Those few times had been hell. It was so hard avoiding your best friend. Hopefully this time Peyton wouldn't see through her.

Peyton looked at Brooke skeptically. She's wanted nothing more than to hear Brooke say what she just had, she just wanted them to be true and right now she wasn't sure they were. It was too soon to tell though. Even if she did mean everything she said it was going to take time for things to get better. She just needed to trust her friend."Good Brooke. I'm proud of you. Nathan isn't worth it and I'm gonna tell him so tomorrow."she huffed. She couldn't wait to see Nathan tomorrow. She was gonna give him a piece of her mind like never before.

Brooke shook her head adamantly."Don't do that. Just leave his sorry ass alone. I don't want either of us to waste our time on him anymore. What's done is done. Just leave it alone. Nathan is a jerk. I fully see that now. Don't worry I'm not going to change my mind."

Peyton nodded knowing full well she was still going to tell Nathan off first chance she got. That's what best friends did.

* * *

Brooke adjusted the strap to her backpack and headed through the school doors. This was the last place she wanted to be. She literally had to force herself to get out of bed and now she was just going through the motions.

She figured she could stay home and mope to herself, allowing Nathan to see how much he'd gotten to her or she could go to school and hold her head high when he was around and pretend everything was okay. She chose the latter. The last thing she needed was for Nathan to know he'd gotten under her skin.

Brooke turned the corner on her way to her locker when her eyes landed on Lucas. He seemed so carefree rummaging in his locker for whatever it was he was looking for. She wished she could be like that, not have a care in the world. Lucas didn't care that Nathan was a huge jerk. Anything Nathan threw at him he rolled with. He seemed to never let it bother him.

She suddenly felt an urge to go over to him. She wanted to talk to him, see what was going on in his life, but she couldn't. She'd told him a week ago she no longer wanted to be his friend, that nothing good could come from it. All that was done for Nathan, so Nathan wouldn't be mad at her. She suddenly felt sick knowing that she'd given up a perfectly good friendship for someone who turned out to be an asshole.

She wondered what Lucas would do if she went up to him and tried talking to him. It had been about a week since they'd had a conversation. A whole week without saying a word to each other, well other than a quick sorry for bumping into him yesterday in the gym. _Would he laugh at her and walk away?_ He had every right to be angry at her. She cut him out so it wouldn't upset his brother.

All Lucas wanted was for her to stand up for herself and not take Nathan's crap and how had she repaid him? By telling him to stay away from her. She shook her head at her horrible behavior and slowly proceeded over to Lucas. There was only one way to find out how he'd be. She took one last deep breath before calling out to him.

"Hey." she said once she was within ear shot.

Lucas tensed for a second before turning around to the familiar voice. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Hey." to say he was surprised that she'd come up to him would be an understatement.

Brooke smiled back a little confused. This wasn't the reaction she expected from him. No, she expected him to be cold and standoffish. If she were him, that's how she would have been. There was no excuse for her behavior and she wasn't even going to try and justify it. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say next since she had only prepared herself for him walking away. Lucas must have sensed her hesitance because it was him that initiated their conversation.

"Brooke?" his eyes narrowed at the small beauty before him. "Is everything okay?" he asked quizzically.

"No," she shook her head with a small laugh, "but hopefully it will be soon." She shrugged slightly, taking another step forward. She was ready to apologize and hope they could possibly start over. "So look—"

"So you catch that documentary on sea horses last night on the Discovery channel?" Lucas cut in suddenly, his face playfully serious. He was giving her a perfect chance to skip the awkward apologies and just share a calm conversation. "Cuz I watched it, and _man_ did I learn a thing or two about a thing or two." He nodded hoping she'd take his cue.

Laughing at his goofy demeanor, Brooke shook her head at how incredibly opposite Lucas was from Nathan. The younger Scott would have milked this guilt trio for all it was worth, yet here was Lucas, standing there with an olive branch with a huge smile.

_All she had to do was take it, right?_

"No," she said, a small smile creeping over her lips, "I guess I missed it." she inwardly thanked him.

"Eh." Lucas waved a hand, "it wasn't all that anyways. I just lost the remote and was too lazy to change the channel." he grinned wide.

Brooke set off in a fit of laughter but quickly recovered upon catching sight of Nathan a few feet away. Eyes locking she blinked her gaze away and to the floor, she didn't care what he thought, she swore she didn't. No way was she about to ruin this again because he looked furious. Nathan was no longer gonna have that power over her. He didn't want her to associate with Lucas... well too bad.

Lucas had noticed a change in Brooke's body language and knew exactly the cause without having to turn to look.

"You take notes in English yesterday? Cuz damn my luck, I lost my copy." He quickly closed his locker and urged her in the opposite direction of his brother, taking a step toward Brooke's first class.

"Do I look like I take notes?" She snorted.

"Hey, I'm not one to judge a book by its cover. If I did that I'd need a cold shower cuz you'd definitely be a Playboy." He teased, nudging her playfully with his shoulder.

"Ha. Ha." Brooke rolled her eyes. This seemed so easy, talking and joking around with Lucas was easy. It made her feel a little better about things."So sea horse boy, you gonna walk me all the way to class or are you gonna ditch me?"she smiled.

Lucas stopped in his tracks as if debating what to do.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him and linked her arm through his."You're walking me to class whether you like it or not."she pulled him playfully in the direction of her first class.

"I love it when you're all demanding."said Lucas as he let out a chuckle.

"Good, then this friendship will work out smoothly. I tend to demand a lot of my friends. You think you can handle it?"she playfully challenged.

Lucas took a breath before answering."Yeah, I think so."he smiled as they reached Brooke's class. He stood in front of her."Well I've done my duty and you've arrived safely to class. My job is done."

Brooke nodded."Thanks Luke. You're the best."she smiled firmly.

Lucas rolled his eyes."Well I try."he laughed off the compliment.

"No I'm serious."Brooke grew serious."You're here with me acting as if this past week hasn't happened and as fun and great as it is to joke around with you like this I have to bring it up."

Lucas shook his head."No you don't. Lets just drop it. What's done is done. There's is no changing anything Brooke."said Lucas wishing Brooke would have just left things the way they were.

"I know."she exhaled."but I can't just go on with you like this without apologizing."

"You don't need to do that Brooke. I'm not about to make you feel worse than you already do."

"Why can't all guys be like you Luke?"she asked as she shook her head slowly.

Lucas looked down amazed at how quickly the aura around them changed. They went from playful to completely serious in the matter of minutes and before he could stop them, the words flooded out of his mouth."You mean Nathan?"

It was Brooke's turn to look away. She'd asked for this. She was the one that got all serious."I don't really want to talk about him Lucas. We're done."she stated confidently hoping Lucas would believe her.

Lucas nodded."Good to hear. Nathan is a jerk and until he can treat you the way you should be treated you really should steer clear of him."

"I know he's a jerk, which is why I need to apologize Lucas. I was a real bitch to you that day. I should have never told you we couldn't be friends. I did it because I thought it would make Nathan happy."

"And did it?"cut in Lucas.

Brooke shook her head."No, he could careless and now I careless about what he thinks. It was wrong Lucas and for that I'm sorry."she finished with a small smile.

"Okay."nodded Lucas.

Brooke's eyes narrowed. Of all the things Lucas could have said _okay_ was not what she expected."Okay?"she questioned."That's it?"

Lucas once again nodded."Yeah, okay, but if you really want to make it up to me you'll buy me lunch today. I left my money at home and I really don't want to beg people for spare change."he smiled at her.

Brooke had to laugh. He once again went with comedy to diffused the tension. She was grateful for that. Lucas Scott sure was something."You're on. I'll see you at lunch Luke."she said before turning to walk into her class.


	13. Family Ties

_Well I'm finally back with an update. lol I just want to say a huge thank you to Elena for everything she did to get me off my ass and finish this chapter. She helped me figure out what should happen when my mind was completely blank. She really is the best. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Thanks!!!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Family Ties**_

The day had been pretty much uneventful. If Peyton hadn't known any better she would think Brooke was fine with the break up, but she did in fact know her best friend. Brooke could put up as big a front as she wanted, but there was no way Peyton was going fall for it.

Yet Brooke had actually laughed today, and that was something she hadn't seen her do in a while. Peyton was sure of one thing and one thing only. That Lucas was the cause for these small happy glimpses in Brooke. Lucas was a good guy, Peyton would give him that. He was someone she could see her best friend being with, someone she could see Brooke become a better person with. As opposed to the completely unhealthy circle Brooke had run with Nathan for so long.

It really blew to find out that Lucas was in fact Nathan's half-brother. Peyton knew that this little information was a definite deal breaker in Brooke's eyes. To her Lucas had everything but a sign flashing "off limits" over his head. No matter how much Brooke may have liked Lucas, the fact that he was related to Nathan? Was a real buzz kill and would ruin any chance she would have given him.

Peyton wasn't even sure Brooke saw Lucas as anything more than just a friend. At this point, how she felt for Lucas wasn't really the biggest thing on Peyton's mind. Brooke really didn't need to jump into another relationship. Not when her last one had been so dreadful. Brooke needed to just be _Brooke_ for a while. She needed to find herself again and Peyton was gonna be there to help her do just that.

All Peyton wanted was for Brooke to be happy and in order for that to happen Nathan needed to back off and leave her alone. Sure she'd told Brooke she wouldn't say anything to him about his latest scheme, even as she'd said those words last night she knew she was going to do exactly that. There was no way she could let him get away with hurting Brooke the way he had. When she'd heard what he'd done it sickened her. _How the hell could Nathan do that to Brooke? How could he go from supposedly loving her to offering her to a friend? _

Nathan was an asshole. It was as simple as that. He was a jerk who didn't deserve Brooke. It would serve him right to have to watch her fall for his brother, but of course there was no way Brooke would do that.

Standing off to the side of the gym, Peyton waited for Nathan to enter the ring. She really hoped that he would get there before Brooke so she could give him a piece of her mind without having to worry about her distraught best friend trying to stop her.

Her patience and prayers was rewarded as she watched Nathan make his way to his side of the gym. A slight cocky swagger in his step, did he really have no soul? What did she expect? He was the son of Dan Scott. Yet deep down, even Peyton knew Nathan was better than this. This popular jock "I'm the man" façade was getting entirely too old.

"Hey jerk!" shouted Peyton as she went after him, hell bent on knocking him down a few pegs. "I know you hear me Nathan." she let out just as annoyed.

Nathan let out a sigh. He should have been expecting this. There was no way that Peyton would let this go. She was after all severely protective of Brooke. So much so she became a total fucking _bitch_ whenever someone upset her best friend. "What do you want Peyton? If you can't tell I really need to start warm ups." he replied as he paused in his walk toward his team, turning to face her with a scowl.

"_No_, what you _need_ is for someone to kick your ass! Who the hell do you think you are Nathan?" she shouted at him, causing all sorts of people to look whirl around in their direction.

Feeling the penetrating gazes of his peers, Nathan's eyes could not help but dart around to the ever so watchful faces. Sure he'd been used to being the center of attention, but that was not what he wanted for this particular conversation. He knew what he'd done was horrible. But there was no way he wanted his idiotic actions broadcasted to everyone. "Not now Peyton." he growled through gritted teeth.

At this, Peyton scoffed. "Not now? _Not now?_" she repeated incredulously. "Why not Nathan? Are you afraid that everyone will hear exactly how big of a jackass you really are?"

Nathan's jaw tightened. There wasn't a snowballs chance in _hell_ that Peyton was about to drop this. "I don't have time for this." he said and turned away from her.

"You know what I don't have time for?" she yelled, completely ignoring his subtle brush off. "I don't have _time_ to sit and watch my best friend cry over some _loser _when our time should be spent other ways. You are such a freaking jerk Nathan. You don't deserve her and I'm gonna see to it that she stays as far away from you as possible." She sneered.

Nathan only showed a tired and bored expression in response, an act that shot Peyton through the roof.

"If you could try and pass her off to your friends I bet there isn't anything you won't do to her, is there?" she snorted, "Yeah you heard me everyone!" She shouted toward the people in the gym, "Nathan tried to pimp Brooke out to one of his buddies. Can you believe that? He actually tried to get her to have _sex_ with another guy!" she laughed at the absurdity of it all, "I really don't need to express how that is all kinds of fucked up."

Nathan fumed as he watched the disapproving looks and the shaking of heads that came from the cheerleaders and even some of the guys from the team. "Why don't you just mind your own damn business Peyton and shut the hell up!" he shouted at her as he stepped toward her menacingly. "I mean it." He was furious at her, more furious than he'd ever been before.

"Whoa." Jake replied shakily, suddenly popping up between Peyton and Nathan. "Dude, you just need to chill out. Walk away Nathan. Just walk away." He spoke as a warning.

"I'm not scared of him." Peyton teased further, loving the fact that she was getting Nathan so worked up. It was time he was the uncomfortable one for a change.

"You really need to control that girlfriend of yours." said Nathan as he did as he was told and took one step back. He took a deep breath trying to control his nerves. Peyton was a real bitch. There was no doubt about that.

"I mean it Nathan. Stay the hell away from Brooke. If you don't I'm sure your brother won't mind kicking your ass." Peyton snapped with malice.

"Go to hell Peyton!" yelled Nathan not bothering to turn to her.

Just moments after the dramatic altercation between two of Tree Hill's most popular people, Brooke pulled the gym doors open and walked in. It wasn't long before she felt the unspoken tension in the room. She looked around as all eyes fell on her. Cautiously she made her way to Peyton, leaning into her to ask in a confused whisper, "Okay, what the hell did I just walk into?"

"Nothing." Peyton responded with a nonchalant shrug, "Lets just stretch." she said as she began to walk away from her brunette best friend.

Brooke stuck out her arm to block Peyton's path, "Seriously, what is it?" something had just gone down and she wanted to know what it was.

Casually rolling her eyes as if she had not been the star actress in what was to be one of the schools most talked about arguments; Peyton smirked. "I just let everyone know how big of a jerk Nathan is and well," she quirked the side of her mouth, "he didn't seem to appreciate that too much."

Brooke's eyes widened in surprise. "You did what?" she should have known no matter what Peyton wasn't gonna leave things alone.

"Everyone knows that Nathan is a son of a bitch." Peyton stated, "I mean come on, did you seriously think I was just gonna let this one go? You're my best friend Davis, and the guy needed to get off his high horse."

Brooke shook her head in amazement, "I really wish you wouldn't have done that Peyton. I mean it's kinda embarrassing." she said looking around to see if people were looking at her. They were. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"None of this is your fault Brooke. You shouldn't be embarrassed because Nathan is a cock sucker." she let out furiously.

Brooke could not suppress a laugh. Peyton sure had a way with words. She gathered her best friend in her arms and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Peyt. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, I have my moments. Just let me know if you need anything. I got a shovel and lots of trunk space. Not to mention a boyfriend who will lie for me on the stand, I got you Brooke." She bumped hips with her friend, "Hoes over Bros?" Her brow rose as she held her fist out.

Brooke laughed, "Hoes over Bros." they bumped fists.

"Whew," Peyton shivered, "that was oddly invigorating." She snickered. "I should scream at jerks more often."

"Get your scrawny ass in formation Goldilocks," Brooke snorted and pushed her friend forward with a laugh.

* * *

"Hey Brooke." called out Lucas as he adjusted his book bag while swaggering quickly to catch up with Brooke as she made her way to the parking lot. 

Brooke stopped mid stride allowing him to catch up. "Hey Luke. What's up?" she asked once he fell into step with her.

"Nothing. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to work on our English assignment today." he asked cautiously. Brooke Davis and work did not go together. That he was able to figure out in the short amount of time he'd been here.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and looked forward as if thinking it over. "You know as tempting as that sounds, I think I'm gonna have to pass. Homework is not what I had in mind when considering suitable evening activities. Sorry." she gave him a small smile. "No, what I'm about to do is go home, peel off these sweaty clothes," she pulled at her practice attire." And soak in a hot steamy bubble bath." she closed her eyes and sighed at the mere thought of her relaxing ritual.

Lucas let out a smirk. "You know, that sounds a hell of a lot better than what I had in mind. Need some company in that bath of yours?" he asked eyes gleaming in anticipation.

Brooke kinked an eye brow. "No suck luck Hot Shot. Get your mind off of my bath. That's one place you will never be." she shot him a mock stern look.

Lucas placed a hand over his heart and yelped as if in pain. "Damn girl, way to kick a guy when he's down." he watched as Brooke rolled her eyes at his antics. "Well are we ever gonna work on our assignment? You know sometime before it's due." he asked her playfully.

"Do we have to?" whined Brooke as she pouted. That was her fool proof way of getting what she wanted. Guys couldn't resist her sad puppy dog eyes. "I mean can't you just do it?" she further pouted." You're so good at these types of things. Smart intelligent people always are." she said trying to butter up the blonde blue eyed hottie before her. If she'd learned anything, it was always compliment the guy. Stroke his ego to get what you wanted. "I'd owe you immensely." she finished batting her eye lashes at him innocently.

Lucas let out a chuckle. This girl seemed to know how to work a guy over. Luckily for him though, he could resist her. "You know I'm tempted to do that, seeing how amazing your little act was, but if I did work on this by myself then I'd miss out on my very important Brooke time. And I just can't have that." he said sarcastically as he looked over at her.

Brooke scoffed. This was a first. Normally all she had to do was a bat her perfectly painted eye lashes at a guy and they fought to give her what she wanted. Lucas Scott was definitely not your average run of the mill guy. "And we can't have that now can we?" she widened her eyes knowingly.

"Exactly. I'm glad you see my reasoning." he gave her a playful smiled." So..."he trailed off knowing she'd understand what he was getting at.

"Fine."sighed Brooke as if she were annoyed."If you aren't willing to change your mind." she paused to look over at him. He shook his head no."Then I guess we could work on the stupid thing tomorrow."Brooke rolled her eyes at the huge grin that appeared on Lucas face."You're gonna be the death of me Lucas."she playfully pushed him.

"Just what I love to hear."said Lucas as he reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze."Well then I guess I'll let you get home to that bubble bath of yours. See ya Brooke."he waved at her before walking off in the direction of his car.

"Bye Luke."said Brooke as she looked after him. Before taking another step toward her car she reached into her bag in search of her keys and came up empty handed."Shit." cursed Brooke aloud when she remembered exactly where her keys lay. She'd set them carelessly down in her locker when searching for her lip gloss. Fuming Brooke turned herself around and proceeded toward the gym.

Nathan had been on his way to his car when his eyes landed on Brooke as she made her way into the parking lot. His movements stilled when he heard his brother call out to the person occupying his mind. Nathan knew watching those two interact wasn't a good idea. That it would only piss him off in the end, but some unseen force kept him planted in front of the gym. There was no way he could take his eyes off the two, no matter how painful it would be.

Nathan couldn't believe how at ease they seemed with each other. There was no way he could miss the way they took any and every opportunity to touch each other. Their innocent gestures sent his mind reeling. The fact that they didn't care enough to be discreet was almost too much.

He found himself wondering what they were talking about. What they could possibly have in common worth talking about. His imagination was now in overdrive.

Nathan was so caught up on what Brooke and his brother had been discussing that he almost missed the fact that she was heading in his direction.

Brooke shifted the bag on her shoulder as she looked forward for the first time. Her eyes landed on the lone figure stood motionless in front of the gym doors."Just great."she muttered to herself as her steps came slower. She'd done a pretty good job of avoiding Nathan all day, but of course with her luck that wouldn't last.

The last thing the brunette wanted was to be anywhere near Nathan. He'd hurt her more than she thought he ever would and the fact that she still couldn't stop loving him made her stomach turn. After every horrible thing he'd done to her she should hate him. She wanted to be able to look at him and not want to break down, but her heart wouldn't let her. Her heart hadn't yet caught up to her head.

So until that happened she'd vowed to stay away from him completely. In her mind if she could just not see him everything would be okay. When Nathan wasn't in front of her face she wasn't reminded of the fact that they were screwed up. That the four year relationship and life long friendship was over, but avoiding Nathan turned out to be a harder task than previously thought.

Deciding to act as if he wasn't there she took a deep breath, adjusted her book bag, held her head high and looked forward as she tried to walk past Nathan.

The closer Brooke got to him the fast his heart began to pound. He didn't want to still want her, but it wasn't something he could stop just because he wanted to. He watched as she made no effort to look his way or even stop for that matter. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand this was what he wanted, but on the other it really wasn't. Without even thinking about it he opened his mouth."I see you're with Lucas now."he found himself saying.

Brooke shook her head at him as she made no attempt to stop."I don't have time for this Nathan."she said not once looking his way. Even without turning to face him fully she could tell he was bothered.

"It's cool."said Nathan with a shrug."I just find it funny that you repeatedly told me nothing was going on with you two, but yet you are always together."he added knowing his little comment would guarantee a confrontation with her.

Brooke stopped and turned to Nathan."You know it's really unbelievable how you can take one incident and twist it into something that suits your purpose. You see me talking to Lucas one time and from that you get that we are always together. Seriously Nathan you should see somebody about that."she looked at him coldly as she attempted to walk away.

"It was more than one time."he let out.

"What?"asked Brooke stopping to face him once again.

"I saw you with Lucas more than once so don't give me that crap. "Nathan spewed as he gave her a scowl.

"Oh, so now you're _stalking_ me?" She snapped incredulously.

"Get over yourself," he snorted, "its just hard to miss you flaunting yourself in front of the guy all the time. Which I'm sure you do purposely." He scowled.

Brooke took a deep breath before taking a step toward Nathan. "Okay lets get this straight once and for all. Lucas and I are friends and friends spend time together. Now you and I." she motioned between the two of them. "Are nothing. Therefore I don't need to explain anything to you." she shot him a harsh glare before walking away from him and into the gym.

Once the door slammed shut behind her Brooke allowed herself to sink down to the floor in a crying heap. That was the hardest thing she had done. Pretending to be strong and acting as if she no longer cared that they weren't together. When all she really wanted was to have Nathan pull her into his arms and tell her everything was gonna be okay. But everything wasn't okay and it probably never would be. Putting on an act was draining. And she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to keep it up.

After allowing herself a good private cry she dusted herself off and went to grab her keys. Taking her time as she made her way out of the gym. She wanted to make sure Nathan was long gone before stepping out. There was no way she wanted him to see that she'd been crying. That he still had that big a hold over her. No to everyone she wanted to be seen as strong no matter how she was feeling in the inside.

* * *

"You wouldn't by any chance be trying to sneak off, would you?" asked Lucas the next day as he stood behind Brooke who was trying to open her car door. 

Brooke jumped at the sound of Lucas' voice. "God damn it Lucas. You scared the hell out of me, you jerk." she shouted as she whipped around to face him.

Lucas let out a small chuckle as he caught the genuinely scared look on Brooke's face. "I'm sorry." he let out between laughs. "But that's what you get for trying to sneak off." he finished playfully.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the blonde in front of her. "I wasn't trying to sneak off anywhere. I was just going home. You do know that's the place you're supposed to go to at the end of the day." she let out sarcastically.

"Not when we have plans to work together Brooke." said Lucas as he shook his head at her.

Brooke cringed at his words slightly. "I was kinda hoping you'd forget about that." said Brooke honestly.

"No such luck Princess. We really need to get this done. The sooner we do this the sooner we get it over with." stated Lucas sternly. He had never seen anyone try to get out of school work like she did.

"But Lucas you don't understand. I suck at these things. I'm serious. If I help we're gonna end up flunking." whined Brooke. Lucas just didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her dramatic display. "I can't believe you think I'd fall for that Brooke. I already know you are no dummy when it comes to things like this. Need I remind you we're almost finished thanks to you and your thoughts on the poem." he added with a smile.

Brooke opened her mouth to further argue when her best friend pranced over to her holding a very cute looking Jake's hand.

"Hey Davis what are you still doing here? I thought you said you were gonna try and sneak out of here before Lucas cornered you." she Peyton with a devilish smirk.

"Ah ha. I knew it!" shouted Lucas as he turned to Brooke. "I knew you were trying to get out of this." he shook his head.

"Thanks a lot Peyt."glared Brooke playfully.

"What?"questioned Peyton innocently."Anyways Jake and I were on our way to get something to eat. We're starving. Our captains worked our asses off."she shot Brooke a pointed look." You guys want to come with?"

Brooke perked up and smiled at Lucas."Would you look at that. Peyton needs me. I guess we won't be able to study after all."she let out happily."You might as well tag along since you have nothing better to do."said Brooke with a shrug.

Lucas shook his head at the brunette in front of him. He didn't know why she was so adamant on not working on this. She was really good at it."Thanks Peyton. I was trying to get her to do some actual work today."laughed Lucas knowing he'd lost this battle.

"Yeah, I know. This was all a plan. Brooke said that if by any chance you caught her before she was able to escape we should come over and ask her to join us."

"Peyton!"shouted Brooke."What are you doing?"asked Brooke as if her best friend had lost her mind. She was letting everything out and it wasn't funny... well it kinda was, but still.

"Sorry Brooke, but seriously, Lucas isn't stupid. There was no way he was gonna fall for this. Now are you two coming or what?"asked Peyton as she pulled Jake toward her car which sat parked next to Brooke's.

"We're coming. Right Luke?"smiled Brooke widely hoping he'd agree with her so they wouldn't have to work.

Lucas once again rolled his eyes at Brooke. This girl was too much."Yeah we're going, but I'm riding with you. I don't have my car today."

"Sure thing Super Star, hop in."she smiled as they both threw their things in her back seat. After they were both settled in Brooke honked her horn to get Peyton's attention."Where are we going Goldilocks?"she yelled loud enough for Peyton to hear.

"The little cafe on the corner of fifth."shouted Peyton before she drove off with Brooke and Lucas following suit.

Not to far behind stood a shell shocked Nathan. He had watched as his so called friends and girlfriend drove off together. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was as if they had all moved on with Lucas. It was like Lucas had somehow replaced him and nobody cared at all that he was no longer around.

_How the hell had this happened? When had he become this replaceable loser? When had Lucas taken his place? _Those were all questions circling his mind. Everything had happened so fast. It was all too much to take in. The thought that he was so easily forgotten tugged at his heart. He quickly shook his head of those thoughts. He couldn't be acting like this. He needed to act as if he didn't care. _Who cares if those losers left together?_ They weren't important to him anymore anyways and he didn't need to waste his time on them.

He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and made his way to his car. At least this way he wouldn't have to worry about seeing Lucas at home. That thought comforted him for a minute before realizing that if Lucas was at home then he wouldn't be with Brooke. And now he couldn't wait for Lucas to get home.

* * *

"Brooke Penelope Davis I know your lazy ass is not still lying in bed. What are you doing?" asked Peyton as she let herself into Brooke's room with Jake and Lucas following. 

Brooke rolled her eyes at what had become the three musketeers. "I already told you all that I was not going. I said if you came by to pick me up it would be a waste of time. Now it's your own fault you'll be late." declared Brooke not bothering to budge from her position on the bed.

"And didn't I tell you I wasn't gonna allow you to stay here tonight and wallow in self pity?" asked Peyton as she placed a hand on her hip as she shot Brooke a stern look.

Brooke sat up on the bed and looked at her friends who all stared back at her. Peyton with her concerned eyes and Jake and Lucas with their small sympathetic smiles. Unable to ignore them, she let out a sigh. "So tell me again why I would want to go to Tim's party tonight?" she questioned. "If you don't remember the last party I went to ended horribly. I'd really like to avoid that tonight thank you." She rolled her eyes.

Peyton flopped down beside Brooke and wrapped a supportive arm around her best friend's shoulder, "Yeah well Nathan already knows you messed around with his brother so that secrets already out." Her brow rose up teasingly, "I mean what are the odds that there is yet another devastating secret itching to get out?" Peyton let out dramatically. "Now get your butt up and get dressed." she said as she patted Brooke's leg.

Brooke shook her head like a stubborn little child. "I don't want to go." she whined pulling a pillow over her legs as if it were a shield.

Lucas took that as his cue to try to get Brooke off her bed. He took a seat on the other side of her and leaned in close to her. "Please come. I already had to sit in the backseat and watch them be all touchy feely. It made me sick watching them be all couply. Please don't leave me alone with those two all night. I'm not above begging." pleaded Lucas sadly.

"Hey." said Jake as he mock glared at Lucas.

Brooke smiled and let out a laugh. The look on his face alone made her want to change her mind. "I don't know...I mean I really don't feel like drinking tonight."

"We don't have to drink. I just don't don't want to be left alone with the two lovebirds tonight." Lucas replied with a shake of his head. Peyton and Jake really weren't that bad, but he'd say anything to get Brooke to go out with them. The last thing she needed to be doing was sitting at home alone and depressed while his scumbag brother was out having a good time. Brooke deserved to be doing the same and he was going to see to it she had fun tonight.

Brooke bit her bottom lip as she thought about getting dressed. She really didn't feel like going to Tim's party tonight, but on the other hand she really didn't fell like staying home alone either. It was like Peyton said, what were the chances another secret was going to come out and ruin her night? She rolled her eyes as she looked at her friends. "Fine. Just let me get ready and we'll go." she groaned as if she were annoyed. She wasn't. She was glad her friends cared enough to make her get out of the house.

"Great." Peyton squealed. "We'll all just be in the living room waiting." she said as she got up from the bed. "That means you too Lucas. As much as you'd like to watch Brooke get dressed, I don't think that's an option." she teased.

"Just be quiet and get out." laughed Brooke as she shoved both Lucas and Peyton out of her room along with Jake.

* * *

"Please tell me why I let you talk me into coming again tonight?" Brooke asked as she continued to watch Nathan parade himself around different girls. He'd done it the whole night, which was why Brooke hadn't wanted to come in the first place. She knew he was gonna act like this. Especially since he was drunk.

Peyton rolled her eyes as her best friend once again whined. She loved Brooke, really she did, but when Brooke got like this it was hard to get her out of this mood. "Because you know you didn't want to be stuck at home bored while all your friends were here having fun."

"You call this fun?" asked Brooke as she looked around. All they had done all night was sit around and do nothing. She could have done that at her house and not have to watch Nathan be a jackass.

"Well it would be if you got off your ass and tried to have _some what_ of a good time." berated Peyton as she turned to her best friend.

"Please," Brooke scoffed, "like Tim's parties are ever any fun. I bet Lucas and Jake come back empty handed. Tim never gets enough alcohol. I swear why do we let him throw parties again?" asked Brooke puzzled. It's not like anyone every really had a good time at his parties.

"That's a good question B." Peyton laughed as she and Brooke caught sight of him trying to dance the Cabbage Patch. It sure was a sight.

"Here you go Brooke." Lucas drew their attention away from the horrible sight as he handed Brooke a drink.

"Thanks." she shot him a small smile. "I wasn't sure there'd be anything left." she added looking up at him.

"There is still quite a bit." offered Jake as he handed Peyton her drink.

"Good to know." Brooke nodded seconds before she tossed back her drink. Watching Nathan was becoming too much for her sober. "I'll be back." she let out as she got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

Lucas and Peyton looked after her. "Is she okay?" asked Lucas a bit concerned.

Peyton shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe making her come wasn't such a good idea."

"Yeah, maybe." whispered Lucas as he watched Brooke down another drink with ease. "I think I'll go see if she's alright." he let out before walking off after her. Lucas caught up with her after she had once again filled her cup with Vodka. "You are gonna mix that something, right?" he asked incredulously.

Brooke scrunched her nose. "Why would I do that? People drink this stuff to get drunk. Why would I dilute it and delay the purpose?" she asked as if he were crazy.

"I just thought you said you weren't gonna drink tonight." he didn't want to be a pain, but he also didn't want Brooke doing something she would regret in the morning.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind." huffed Brooke.

Lucas nodded. "Well in that case did you happen to also change your mind about wanting to dance?" he asked already grabbing her drink and setting it down on the counter.

"No, I didn't." Brooke attempted to reach for her drink again but was guided away by an ever so insistent Lucas toward the makeshift dance floor.

"You will once you see my moves." Lucas chuckled as he began to dance ridiculously like Tim. He smiled as he watched Brooke laugh. He didn't care that he was making a fool of himself. As long as she was having a good time that's all that mattered to him.

Peyton watched as Lucas managed to pull her best friend out of her foul mood. "Look Jake." said Peyton as she lightly elbowed him. "She's having fun now." beamed Peyton. Of course it was Lucas who had Brooke laughing. That guy was good for her. If only Brooke would see it.

"She does look happy." said Jake looking at the two make fools of themselves.

"Do you think she would ever go for him?"

"He's Nathan's brother Peyton." Jake shook his head. There was no way Brooke would go for Lucas as anything other than a friend.

"I know." said Peyton as she buried herself into his chest.

"Okay, stop Lucas. That's enough." cried out Brooke through her laughter. He was too much. Brooke reached out and grabbed a hold of his waist when he almost fell after doing another silly move.

Lucas grabbed on to Brooke and pulled her toward him as he tried to steady himself. "Sorry about that. I guess I really shouldn't dance like a crazy person." Lucas laughed not letting go of Brooke.

Brooke shook her head. "No, you really shouldn't." she let out another laugh as she shook Lucas not realizing she was still holding onto him.

Nathan walked back into the living room and watched as his brother and his ex girlfriend had their hands all over each other. He knew Brooke was probably doing this for his benefit. She was getting him back for him flirting with a few girls. The thing was none of those girls were her sister so the way he saw it what she was doing was worse.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he watched Tim and a few guys from the team coming his way. There was no doubt in his mind what they were coming over to say.

"Dude you see your brother all over Brooke? Damn that's gotta hurt." Tim slurred in his drunken state, swaying a bit on his feet and leaning against Nathan for support.

"I hope you ain't just gonna stand there and let that happen. You better go kick Lucas' ass. We got your back." said another guy from the team.

Nathan's jaw tightened as he listened to the guys give him advice on how to handle this. It was one thing to see this happening with his own eyes. It was another to have other people come at him with this. It was some how more embarrassing this way. The last thing he wanted was to be embarrassed in front of everyone. He looked around and he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he felt as if everyone was watching him with pity.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not gonna do anything to them. If Brooke wants him then she can have him. I'm gonna go and find Haley." let out Nathan with anger. The last thing he wanted was to go find Haley, but if Brooke was gonna act like this then so could he.

"Wait you still hittin' that?" asked Tim. "I thought that was a one time thing?" he added.

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, the girl is too good in bed to give up. I've been fucking with her all along." smirked Nathan victoriously.

"Does Brooke know?" Tim gasped.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Tim really was a twit sometimes. "I'll be back." he said as he turned in search of the blonde that would help him beat Brooke at her game.

It didn't take Nathan long to find Haley. She was with her small group of friends. He watched as she noticed him coming toward her. She gave him a small wave. He gave a tight smile to her friends before he grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Well I haven't heard from you in a while." said Haley as she allowed Nathan to pull her into the house. "What's going on? You do know we're in public, right?" she asked with an anger filled voice.

Nathan walked over to the drink table and grabbed the nearest cup filled with alcohol. He gulped it down before grabbing Haley's face and pulling it to his. He needed to be a little more wasted before going through with this. It didn't take long before Haley got into the kiss. He knew she would. She was the type of girl that really didn't care if she was ignored. She was happy to have you when she could. He pushed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her. He hoped it wouldn't take too long before word got to Brooke.

"Oh my god." laughed Brooke as she and Lucas made their way to Peyton and Jake. "Did you see him out there?" she asked. "He's crazy."

Peyton nodded. "You seem to be in a better mood." she noted.

"Yeah, you know I love dancing." smiled Brooke. "But I'm kinda thirsty now." She waved a hand in front of her face like a fan.

"I could use a drink myself." Lucas agreed. "I'll go with you." he added.

"What the hell lets all go." said Peyton. "My drink is warm." she turned to Jake and pulled him up. "You're coming too." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." chuckled Jake as he allowed her to pull him with her.

"I do have to say that you had the Sprinkler down Lucas." laughed Brooke as she turned to him on their way to the kitchen.

"I know." spoke Lucas confidently. "Wait until you see my running man." He grinned.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "I shouldn't have said anything." she smiled.

Peyton watched as her friend playfully flirted with Lucas. It was nice seeing Brooke so carefree for a change. Her eyes drifted away from her brunette friend and landed on another brunette making out heavily with some blonde not too far away. As her eyes focused a little more she realized it was Nathan kissing that girl. "Umm... Brooke I really need to go to the bathroom. Come with me." yelled out Peyton a she lunged toward Brooke. The last thing Brooke needed was to see this and have her foul mood resurface.

Brooke eyed Peyton suspiciously, but didn't think too much of it. "Okay Peyt. I'll go with you." she spoke slowly.

Peyton inwardly sighed in relief as she began to pull Brooke away from the scene, but not before some idiot began to yell.

"Dude come see this. Nathan is practically fucking some girl over here." laughed a pretty drunk guy. That was all it took for Brooke to pull away from Peyton and start looking around.

Brooke turned in time to see Nathan and Haley pull apart. Both of their lips were swollen from their make out. Brooke locked eyes with Nathan and shook her head in disgust. It was as if he didn't get enough of seeing her hurt.

Nathan watched as Brooke's eyes glazed over. She looked angry like he knew she would, but at the same time she looked hurt. He hadn't anticipated that one. He hadn't been expecting to feel as bad as he did by this. He hated himself for always doing this. Every time he tried to piss Brooke off he ended up feeling like scum.

_Every single time._

Lucas watched as Brooke glared at Nathan. She wouldn't take her eyes off of him. There was no way she was over Nathan. It finally dawned on him in that moment that she wasn't going to just get over Nathan. There really wasn't any chance of him getting with Brooke. Not when she loved his brother as much as she did. It really sucked too because all Nathan seemed to do was hurt her. He looked over at Nathan and he wasn't sure but he could have sworn that he saw a hint a regret cross his brother's face. "You're such a bastard Nathan. What the hell are you doing man?" shouted Lucas as he made his way to Nathan.

Nathan pushed Haley off of him and stepped toward Lucas. "If I were you I'd back off man. I'm in the mood kick your ass right now so don't tempt me." growled Nathan through gritted teeth.

"I'd love to see you try little brother." Lucas taunted. He was sick and tired of sitting back and doing nothing as his brother repeatedly hurt Brooke. He looked over at the girl standing a few feet away from his brother. She was blonde and familiar. He knew he'd seen her before, but he wasn't sure where.

Nathan looked past Lucas and watched as Brooke left the room. Peyton of course followed her. He turned back to Lucas who was still in his face. "Not now Lucas. I'm not in the mood." Nathan muttered.

Lucas scoffed. "You're not in the mood? Do you think Brooke was in the mood to see you sucking face with some girl? What I don't understand is that, that girl still _loves _you despite everything you've done so far. She shouldn't have had to see you like that. You really are a son of a bitch Nathan." Lucas replied full of disappointment before he turned and walked away.

Jake stood still for a second and shook his head at Nathan. "Dude what the _hell_ are you doing?" he asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Nathan looked down at Jake's question. _What was he doing?_ That was a good question. He didn't know what he was doing.

"I never thought you would turn into Dan until right now." He watched as Jake grimaced and turned to walk out of the room.

Haley turned back to Nathan once everyone seemed to go about their business. She walked over to him and tried to pull him to her. "Don't worry about anything Nate. I'm here." she whispered.

Nathan cringed at her words and pushed her off of him roughly. "Your purpose for the night is done. And hooking up with me wasn't it. You can leave now." he knew he was being a jerk to her too, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted Haley as far away from him as possible.

Haley looked at him and shook her head. She should have known this was what this was about. He was just using her to make Brooke jealous. "You're such an ass Nathan. God I hate you." she yelled before she pushed him and walked away.

Lucas and Jake found Peyton sitting on a couch. "Where's Brooke?" asked Lucas worried.

"She's in the restroom. She said she needed a minute and then we could all leave. I swear to god I want to kill Nathan for this." Peyton exclaimed ramming her hand through her curls in frustration, "I don't understand why he keeps doing things like this. I mean does he get off on hurting her?" she questioned sadly.

"I don't know, but hopefully this keeps her as far away from him as possible. Maybe she has had enough of his crap." Lucas replied hopefully.

"I hope so." said Peyton not really believing it.

* * *

Brooke took one last look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was finally satisfied with the way she looked. It wasn't too obvious that she'd shed a few tears, which was what she wanted. Nathan was a jerk there was no doubt about it. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see he still got to her.

She quickly turned and let herself out of the restroom only to come face to face with a very pissed off looking Haley James. Brooke thought about being the bigger person here, she really did, but she was a little drunk and to be honest she really wasn't in the mood to take the high road tonight. She broke out into a fake smile as Haley tried to pass her.

"What's wrong Haley? Did Nathan throw you to the side already? Wow, he couldn't even be bothered with you any longer. That's what happens when you give it away so quickly. They lose interest. You'll learn. It doesn't pay to be a slut." she bit out venomously as she pushed past Haley forcefully.

Haley scoffed. Brooke sure was something. "I'm a slut?" she asked incredulously. "That's actually kinda funny coming from the girl who is screwing her ex boyfriend's brother. Oh and just so you know, no Nathan hasn't lost interest in me. We're leaving together after I finish." she exclaimed confidently hoping the truth couldn't be seen in her eyes.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the girl. "Whatever. Do what you want, but you should know that no matter what happens with you and him tonight he doesn't respect you. He just sees you as an easy lay. A one night stand, so have fun with that." she shot out sarcastically.

Haley let out a chuckle. "You really are that clueless." she shook her head and smiled when it looked as if her actions had infuriated Brooke. "What's going on with me and Nathan is far from a one night stand sweetie. We've been seeing each other for months." she let out with a smirk. Nathan was gonna be furious at her for telling his precious Brooke, but that didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was knocking Brooke Davis off her high horse and the look on Brooke's face said she'd done just that.

Brooke's eyes narrowed as she glared at the blonde. "You're such a liar. Like Nathan would touch you sober." she spoke through gritted teeth. No way was Haley telling the truth. Nathan hadn't cheated on her for months with this slut.

"Please. There really isn't anything that Nathan wouldn't touch as long as she spread her legs. I was with Nathan all throughout your little Paris vacation. If you don't believe me just ask Lucas. He saw us together." she further taunted.

Brooke continued to look at her trying to see if Haley was telling the truth. She was about to tell Haley to go to hell when a voice shouted behind her.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Nathan as he walked over to the two girls. He took in the satisfied smirk on Haley's face and the surprised and pissed off look on Brooke's. This didn't look good. "What's going on?" he repeated.

Brooke swallowed hard before turning to face him. "You were with Haley while we were together?" she asked angrily. "You were sleeping with her while I was in Paris?" she already knew that it was the truth, but a part of her wanted for Nathan to deny it, for it to be a lie. Sure she knew that Nathan messed around, hell she did the same, but it was never with the same person. There were never any feelings involved. If Haley was telling the truth then that meant that Nathan and her had some sort of relationship and she wasn't sure she could handle that.

Nathan's head quickly shot to Haley. He should have known she'd tell Brooke everything. The look on Brooke's face was one of anger. Sure he'd wanted to make her jealous by using Haley, but he never wanted her to find out about his past with Haley. He knew that that would hurt Brooke more than anything. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but Brooke was growing impatient.

"Answer me damn it!" shouted Brooke as she shook with anger.

Nathan looked down. He hated seeing Brooke this way. Sure he was mad at her, but still even he could see that this was too much for her. "I can explain." he let out barely above a whisper.

Brooke scoffed and shook her head. That was all she needed. He confirmed Haley's words. "Get the hell out of my way." Brooke scowled as she pushed him violently out of her way.

Nathan let out a sigh as he went after Brooke. "Brooke wait. Let me just explain." he spoke trying to get her to stop. She never looked in his direction. "Come on Brooke. Just stop." he shouted as he grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him.

Lucas caught sight of his brother forcefully pulling Brooke to him and was up and running over to them in seconds. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted when he stood beside the two.

Nathan ignored Lucas and continued to look at Brooke. "It didn't mean anything. She doesn't mean anything. You have to believe that." he urged. Of all the things he thought would happen tonight this wasn't one of them. He didn't think he would be apologizing to Brooke tonight, trying to get her to believe him, but he was and he'd do anything in that moment to get her to forgive him. Forgive him for what she'd just found out and for everything he had put her through. He just wanted Brooke back.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Was his brother trying to convince Brooke to take him back?_ That's what it sounded like. _Would Brooke even consider forgiving Nathan after everything he'd pulled? _He wasn't sure about that. He just prayed that Brooke would use her head and stay as far away from his brother as possible.

Brooke glared at Nathan, her jaw set tight. "Just let me go." she roared as she tried to pull herself out of his grasp. She wasn't sure why he was doing this. It wasn't like he cared. A person who still cared didn't act the way he had.

"You heard her Nathan let her go." Lucas belt out as he took a step toward his brother.

Nathan's eyes shot to Lucas briefly before once again settling on Brooke. "Look Brooke we need to talk about this. Lets just go back to your place and talk about everything. If you want me to leave afterward then I will." he pleaded.

Brooke scoffed and yanked her arm free. "Like I'm going anywhere with you. Stay the hell away from me Nathan. Thank god we're not together anymore." she bit out before turning and walking away from him.

Lucas stepped in from of Nathan when he took a step forward. "You heard her man. Leave her the hell alone Nathan. If you go near her again I will personally see to it that you walk away limping." Lucas took a second to look into his eyes to make sure he knew just how serious he was before going off to find Brooke and everyone.

When Lucas caught up with everyone they were already in the car waiting for him. He could tell Brooke was angry right now, but he couldn't stop the question from escaping his lips. "What the hell was all that about Brooke? Was Nathan trying to get you back?" He knew he should just leave well enough alone, but he had so many questions circling in his head.

Brooke shook her head and smiled down as she felt her best friend squeeze her hand. "That was me being an idiot." she let out not bothering to look up. "I can't believe how clueless I was. Was I that blinded by him Peyton?" she asked finally looking up and over to her friend. "Was it obvious that he was seeing her all along?" she added causing confusion all around.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" asked Peyton trying to come to some sort of conclusion from her friends rambling.

"He was seeing Haley too. All along I thought he loved me and he was dating her too." she shook her head at how crazy it all sounded.

Peyton looked at Brooke in disbelief. There was no way she heard correctly. Nathan couldn't have been seeing Haley all this time. Nathan was an asshole. There was no doubt about it, but never not once did she think he was capable of simultaneously dating Brooke and someone else. "Maybe you heard wrong Brooke." she said hoping to bring some sort of comfort to her friend.

Brooke shook her head. "He pretty much admitted it." she quickly turned to Lucas. "You saw them together?" she asked him quietly.

"I did?" he questioned curiously.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah Haley said you saw them together while I was in Paris. She said you were my proof she wasn't lying."

Lucas nodded once everything clicked. He knew Haley looked familiar when he saw her earlier he just couldn't place her, but now he could. "Yeah, I walked in on them the day before you came back." he admitted sadly. The last thing he wanted was to cause her anymore sadness, but he felt that Brooke should know everything.

"That son of a bitch." said Brooke as she furiously wiped away tears. "Jake can we please go? I can't stay here any longer. I need to get the hell out of here." she stated as calmly as she could muster up.

"Sure thing babe. I'll take you home." he offered.

"Thanks." said Brooke as she slouched down into the seat.

Peyton pulled Brooke to her in a warm embrace. "I'm gonna stay with you tonight okay?"

Brooke shook her head through the hug. "No, I think I want to be alone tonight." she explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Lucas from the front of the car.

Brooke turned to face him. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask your opinion." she shot at him not caring if she was being rude.

"I agree with him Brooke. You shouldn't be alone tonight." added Peyton cautiously. She didn't want Brooke to go off on her as well, but that was just how she felt.

Brooke pulled away from Peyton. "Oh my god you guys. I'm not glass. I won't break. Nathan is an ass. I knew that before tonight. I want to go home and be by myself and that's all to it." she shouted to her friends before turning to look out the window. She knew they were just trying to help, but that was the last thing she wanted. These people just didn't understand. As much as they tried, they just didn't.

The rest of the ride went on in silence. Brooke let out a sigh of relief when her house came into view. The tension in the car was becoming too much for her. It was like she couldn't breathe. As soon as Jake stopped the car she swung open the door. "Thanks Jake. You're the best." with that she got out and shut the door behind her, not bothering to tell anyone else bye.

Once Brooke stood at the door she realized that there were lights on in her house. Someone was home. Her mind immediately went to Nathan. He did after all have a key to her house. It was more than likely him in her house. She took a deep breath preparing for a fight before opening the door.

"It's about time you decided to come home Brookie. I've been waiting for you here for hours." recited Brooke's mother indignantly.

Brooke halted her steps at the sight of her mother dressed in a black Prada woman's suit with her hair and make up done perfectly. It was late and normal parents were in their robes, but not her mother. Her mother always had to look her best. Brooke had always assumed her mother slept with her makeup and clothes on in case a fire or an emergency arose. It was always about appearance with the Davis'. No one not even herself had ever seen her mother looking anything less than perfection. That's just the way it was. Brooke rolled her eyes at her mother's nickname for her. Others called her by that name occasionally and Peyton even did it more frequently, but when spoken by her mother she despised the name.

"What are you doing here mother?" Brooke questioned, not bothering to hide the irritation from her voice, "Did daddy finally wise up and cut you off?" something had to be going on for her mother to cut a trip short and come home unexpectedly. She didn't bother to wait for an answer as she made her way to her room.

Mrs. Davis was a bit taken back by her daughter's tone, but was not about to be one upped by her. "Well aren't you brusque. No wonder the Scott boy tossed you aside." she let out miffed.

Brooke stopped and turned to her mother with a glare. "Is that why you're here? You heard about me and Nathan?" she questioned incredulously. This was just like her mother, worrying about how this was going to affect her.

Brooke's mother placed a hand over her heart and feigned hurt. "I can't believe you would think that. I came home to see you, but by your curt greeting I simply made an observation." she spoke candidly.

"And what was that?" asked Brooke enraged.

"Just that if you spoke to Nathan the way you spoke to me it is understandable that he felt the need to go at it alone. You really should do something about that attitude Brooke. It isn't very becoming." she gave her daughter a tight smile. "Not to mention the fact that your choice attire doesn't leave much to the imagination darling."

The woman was unbelievable, "It's funny that you come here pretending to know what the hell you're talking about when you couldn't be more clueless mother." spit out Brooke as she once again turned to walk away.

"I'm clueless?" huffed Brooke's mother. "Sweetheart you're the clueless one if you think you have a chance at a half decent life without that boy marrying you. He can give you everything Brookie if we could just come up with a way to get him to forgive you for whatever it was you did. Honestly Brooke, you really screwed up this time." she spoke with disdain.

Brooke's mouth fell in shock. She couldn't believe the things coming out of her mother's mouth. Of course the breakup had to be her fault. "You're incredible mother. Not everything is about money." she shot out.

Mrs. Davis rolled her eyes as if she cast off what Brooke had to say. "If not money than what Brookie? What is it all about? Please enlighten me because money sure has bought you happiness all this time."

Brooke shook her head in disgust. "You're not even worth my time mother. This conversation is over." spoke Brooke calmly as she tried to pass her mother.

Brooke's mother shot her hand out and grabbed her daughter by the arm. "No sweetie me coming down here to try and fix your screw up is what isn't worth my time."

"Did I ask for your help?" asked Brooke as she pulled out of her mother's firm grasp.

"You really are ungrateful, you know that? You need to get your priorities straight Brooke because your looks can only take you so far before you lose them. And sweetie we both know you aren't bright enough to be independently wealthy. Hopefully you'll get lucky and Nathan will take you back. Do whatever it takes darling, whatever it takes. Everyone makes mistakes, this is your chance to fix it." She gave a small smile, "I know you may not understand right now but you will later." her mother feigned sincerity and patted her on the head as if she were a puppy before walking off in the direction of the bar.

Brooke fumed as she watched her mother walk away. She had never hated her more she did in that moment. Parents weren't supposed to act like this. They were supposed to be there for you no matter what with a shoulder for you to cry on, but that wasn't how her family worked.


	14. Girls Night Out

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Girls Night Out**_

Brooke applied a thin layer of strawberry lip gloss as she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd done well. If her mother taught her anything in the rare occasion she was actually home, it was that no matter what was going on, you had to look your best. So there she was fresh out of the shower, hair blowed dry and make up done up to perfection and her in a pink Juicy Couture track suit. She did look good. There was no doubt about that.

Nobody would be able to tell that beneath all the makeup and bitchiness she was broken and that's exactly how she wanted it. They didn't need to know that she cried herself to sleep last night after finding out that her only real boyfriend hadn't loved her like she thought. If he had he wouldn't have been dating that slut Haley the whole time. They didn't need to know that her mother thought so little of her and had pretty much demanded she fix what_ she_ broke with Nathan. Those were secrets she hoped would stay buried six feet under. No, to the outside world she was Brooke Davis, girl with the perfect life.

After taking one last look at herself she exited her room in need of some breakfast. She was starving and food always managed to comfort her in the past. She traipsed into the kitchen where her eyes immediately fell on her mother. It was just like she was taught. Her mother sat at the kitchen counter in a navy blue Dolce and Gabbana suit, hair swept up in a French twist and make up applied flawlessly. If she didn't know any better she would think her mother was the epitome of perfection. But she did know better and she knew her mother was heartless and cold on the inside. Her appearance was a far as her perfection went.

Brooke idly watched her mother as she read the morning paper and sipped from her wine glass. It was barely pushing 9:00 am and her mother was already drinking and the half empty bottled sitting on the counter was proof that this wasn't her first glass."It's a little early to be drinking, don't you think?"spit out Brooke coldly not bothering to hide her disdain.

Mrs. Davis placed the paper down on the counter and watched her daughter make her way to the refrigerator."Nobody likes a bitch Brookie."she smiled tightly.

Brooke scoffed and turned to face her mother as she reached for a container of apple juice."You'd know."she retaliated.

Mrs. Davis shot her an icy glare as she eyed her daughter."You look lovely this morning Brookie, but you really should stick with water, dear. Do you know how many grams of sugar are in that little bottle of juice? The last thing you need is for that to go straight to your thighs."she spoke in a condescending tone.

Brooke scowled at her mother before twisting off the cap and taking a big drink just to spite her and preparing to walk away without a word. Seeing her mother this early was the last thing she needed. She couldn't help but wonder when the witch would flying off on her broom stick in search of another vacation spot.

"Sweetie before you go."her mother called out lovingly as if she hadn't just insulted her."Have you given any thought to what we discussed last night?"

Turning back around, Brooke shook her head."No, I tend to block you out when I hear you speak."she let out flatly. And it was the truth. All her mother ever did was insult her or speak out of her ass and that wasn't something she needed to remember.

Her mother let out an exasperated sigh. Her daughter was becoming unbearable."That or you were just too wasted to recall a thing I said. Honestly Brookie you should learn your limits."informed her mother.

"I wasn't drunk mother. I was just pissed. You'd know the difference if you yourself weren't plastered."she explained as if it would make a difference.

Mrs. Davis waved off her daughter's nonsense as she vacated her stool and went to stand in front of her."Which ever it is doesn't really matter. I'm being serious Brookie. The Davis' and the Scott's run in the same circles as you well know and the last thing we all need is for there to be bad blood between us. You know how everything works. You need to go over there and smooth things over with their son."she paused to take in the incredulous look on Brooke's face."It's not up for debate Brookie. It's a must."she finished calmly.

Brooke shook her head."Let me just throw something out here mom. Would it make any difference what so ever if I told you that Nathan cheated on me?"she asked even though she already knew the answer.

_It would make no difference at all._

Brooke's mother swallowed before answering."It's like I said last night sweetie, everyone makes mistakes. This was Nathan's, but in all honesty you must know you aren't clear of any fault. If you would have done a better job keeping Nathan happy he wouldn't have felt the need to stray. The only thing acceptable now is to do what's best for everyone involved. Go see the Scott boy and pray to God he'll take you back."she let out curtly.

Brooke's mouth dropped in shock for a few seconds. She couldn't believe the things coming out of her mother's mouth. Sure her mother had always been a bit crass, but never like this."Go to hell mother."said Brooke through gritted teeth before turning and exiting the kitchen. Breakfast clearly not an option anymore, but she'd lost her appetite anyway.

* * *

Brooke let out an annoyed sigh and set down the remote as she heard a light knock on her bedroom door."Go away."she shouted not bothering to get up from her bed. The last thing she wanted was to spend another second in her mother's company. She'd already successfully avoided her for most of the day while hiding out in her room.

The door slowly opened to Brooke's dismay and Peyton peeked her head in."Can I come in?"she asked, her head still the only thing visible.

Brooke motioned her in."Yeah, sorry. I thought you were the bitch that calls herself my mother when it suits her."she said flatly.

Peyton nodded as she stepped in closing the door behind her."Yeah, I saw her. What's she doing here anyways?" One thing everyone who knew Brooke knew was that her parents never spent time at home. It was a sad truth, but that was the reality of it.

Brooke rolled her eyes."She decided to cut her vacation short to explain the importance of me going to beg Nathan to take me back."explained Brooke in disgust. The more she said it the more it sounded ridiculous. _What parent in their right mind would do this?_

Peyton's eyes widened in disbelief."Did she really tell you to do that?"she asked. Brooke had to have heard wrong.

Brooke nodded."That was even after I told her Nathan cheated on me. She had the gall to say he did it because I didn't do a good enough job making him happy. Can you believe the nerve of that woman?"asked Brooke once again becoming furious.

Peyton's face scrunched up in complete disbelief. She never did like Brooke's mother, but she normally was never around so it made no difference."Your mother is a real bitch Brooke. I'm sorry if I'm crossing a line by saying that, but it's the truth."She hated talking about anyones parents, but Mrs. Davis' antics were a bit much.

Brooke waved off Peyton's apology."No, I'm in complete agreement. I can't stand that woman."she reiterated.

"So what are you gonna do? You aren't gonna listen to her are you?"she hoped that Brooke would say no. That wasn't something Brooke would do, but then again her mother could be very persuasive.

Brooke scoffed."Please. Like that will ever happen. I'm gonna do what she does to me. _Ignore her_."she smiled tightly. She had no intention of doing what was asked. She'd rather die than follow any of her mother's advice.

Peyton nodded as she walked further into the room and took a seat next to her best friend on the bed."So how you doing?"she asked wrapping an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke let out a heavy sigh."Do you want the truth or the answer I have already prepared for everyone else."she asked looking up at her friend. It felt good to have someone just on her side. Someone who wasn't asking her for anything.

Peyton looked into Brooke's eyes. What she saw saddened her."The truth."she stated firmly arm still in place.

"I'm not doing too good Peyt. I mean I want to be strong and I want to hate Nathan and I do, more so now than I ever thought I would, but at the same time a part of me still loves him. I'm stupid I know that. He was seeing Haley Peyton. The whole time we were together. I just...I don't know what to do. Everything keeps happening. So much crap keeps piling on me. I can't even begin to climb my way out of it."whimpered Brooke as she blinked back a few tears. She hated what she'd become these past few months. Never before had she been this big a cry baby. Never before had she let things get to her this much.

Peyton pulled Brooke to her completely and wrapped her arms around her securely. She hated what all this was doing to her best friend. Nobody especially Brooke should have to deal with all this."I know sweetie. I hate that all of this is happening, but you don't have to go through this alone. You have me and Jake. We'll be here for you no matter what. I am just a phone call away babe."she said confidently.

Brooke took a deep breath. It was amazing how those few simple words made her feel better. Just knowing her best friend cared did wonders."I know Peyton and I love you for that."she let out into the blonde's chest.

"You know, you have Lucas too."said Peyton cautiously. She knew it probably wasn't the wisest thing to say right now, but still it needed to be said. Brooke needed to know he was there for her too."He wants to be there for you Brooke. If you'll just let him."she finished a little nervous once she'd felt Brooke tense in her arms.

Brooke pulled out of Peyton's firm grasp."I don't want to talk about Lucas right now Peyton."The last thing she needed was to have to worry about a guy. Peyton should know that.

Peyton nodded."I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, but Lucas is your friend Brooke. He's turned out to be a really great guy. I wish you would let yourself see that."she spoke out. Maybe Brooke just needed a little push in the right direction.

Brooke's eyes narrowed in confusion."He's a great guy? Peyt what are you trying to do?"she questioned. It wasn't like Peyton to push like this.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I'm just saying that Lucas could really be good for you if you gave him the chance."Peyton tried to explain.

"Give him the chance for what? To date him? Is that what you're trying to do here? Get us together? You're unbelievable Peyton."shouted Brooke as she lifted herself from the bed.

"No, that's not what I'm doing. I'm just saying don't shut him out. Yeah he's related to the asshole, but don't penalize him for that."she stated tentatively.

Brooke shook her head."I'm not doing that." At least she didn't think she was.

"You don't see it Brooke, but you really are. I could tell he was hurt last night when you snapped at him." let out Peyton. The look on his face was so sad. It was obvious that Lucas had a bit of a thing for Brooke and it was also obvious that Brooke only saw him as a friend. Which was sad because they got along so well. She really believed that if Nathan wasn't a factor they could be something.

"Yeah well I hate when people try to tell me what to do."said Brooke a little angry. It had been one thing for Peyton to disagree with her last night, but when Lucas agreed with Peyton it kinda infuriated her.

"Okay."said Peyton holding up her hands in surrender."I don't want to fight with you about this or anything at all. I just thought you should know Lucas is here for you if that's what you want. Just don't push him away Brooke. I know you don't want to hear this, but I really do believe that you'll regret it if you do."she said hoping she hadn't stepped on any toes with her honesty.

Brooke once again shook her head."I really don't need this right now. God!"she shouted."Thank you Peyton, for adding yet another thing on top of everything else for me to have to deal with. You should go."she said pointing to the door. She knew she was acting crazy, but right now that really didn't matter. She needed to be left alone.

Peyton looked at Brooke surprised at her outburst."Come on Brooke, don't. I'm sorry. Look maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah, well it's a little too late for that."cut in Brooke.

"Brooke."pleaded Peyton. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, but like Brooke said it was too late now.

"Just go. I can't deal with you right now. I'm sorry."said Brooke sadly. She wasn't trying to be a bitch. She just didn't know how else to be.

Peyton took in the broken appearance of her friend and nodded."Okay. I'm sorry for over stepping. I'll go."said Peyton looking down. She waited to see if Brooke would say anything else, but she didn't so she let herself out of the room. Maybe after everything cooled down Brooke would call her.

Brooke cringed when she heard the door slam behind Peyton."Urgh!"yelled Brooke as she picked up a picture frame off her dresser and threw it at the door in frustration. Glass shards flew everywhere. Everything was so screwed up. Her ex boyfriend was a jerk. Her mother was a bitch and now she was fighting with her best friend because she was pushing her toward a guy she only saw as a friend.

Peyton was pushing her toward Lucas while her bitch of a mother wanted her back with Nathan. She was going to go crazy after all of this was said and done.

Peyton was right though. Lucas was turning out to be a really good friend to her and the way she treated him last night was wrong. He was only trying to help and she yelled at him because of it. She hadn't even told him bye before shutting the car door. Brooke knew she was acting like a total bitch last night and Lucas didn't deserve it. All he'd done was try to be her friend.

Guilt was setting in full force now. She had to talk to Lucas. She had to apologize to him and let him know she appreciated everything he was doing for her. After all it wasn't his fault his brother was an ass.

Without waiting another second Brooke picked up her phone and dialed Lucas' number."Hey Lucas."said Brooke softly once he answered.

"Hey, what's up?"he asked cautiously a little surprised that she'd called him. He knew he upset her last night and he hadn't expected a call from her at all this weekend.

"Nothing."she sighed into the phone." I just really need to talk to you. Could you come over?"she asked hopeful. Lucas could very well be tired of her crap and refuse. Hell she was tired of her own crap right now. It would serve her right to have Lucas refuse.

"Um...yeah sure. I can be there in ten minutes."he answered wondering what this was all about. The tone in Brooke's voice said it was important. He wasn't about to keep her waiting.

"Great. I'll see you then. Oh and Luke?"she called out warily.

"Yeah?"he questioned curiously as he took in her serious tone.

"Thank you."she whispered sincerely.

Lucas smiled into the phone."No problem Brooke. I'll see you in a few."he let out before flipping his phone shut. So much was going on with her. He couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Brooke too shut her phone. She barely had the chance to turn around before her bedroom door flew open and in stepped her mother. A scowl appeared instantly."Look who is here sweetie."she beamed happily as Nathan walked through the door.

Nathan looked down worriedly at the floor as he heard the crunch of glass under his feet. Something must have happened for Brooke to be throwing glass everywhere, but it could just be that she was angry with him.

"I'll just leave you two alone to work everything out."smiled Mrs. Davis before quickly shutting the door behind her. Maybe behind Brook's stubbornness she'd actually agreed with her. Whatever it was she was glad Nathan was there.

Nathan looked at Brooke. It wouldn't take a genius to see she seemed pissed."What happened here?"he asked pointing down at the broken glass."And what's your mom doing home?"he questioned curious on both counts.

Brooke glared at him. He really had some nerve showing up like this."What do you want Nathan? I think you've mistaken my house for Haley's."she belt out bitterly. Being a bitch seemed to be emptying out her room so maybe it would work this time as well.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh."I know where I'm at Brooke. I came to see you. I wanted to talk to you about last night. I'm..."

"What's there to talk about Nathan?"she cut in."I finally found out how big of a hypocritical bastard you are. You broke up with me for kissing Lucas one time while you were seeing Haley the whole time we were together. You really make me sick."she yelled not bothering to hide her hatred.

Nathan shook his head. It still amazed him that Brooke didn't see how wrong what she did was. Like because he screwed up she should get a free pass. "He was my brother Brooke."yelled Nathan just as angry.

"I didn't know that when it happened Nathan. How many times do I have to keep repeating myself? The second I found out I felt horrible."she stated firmly. It was the truth and Nathan would know that if he'd given her a chance to explain, but he hadn't and now he expected her to let him explain. He really was unbelievable.

"Apparently you didn't feel horrible enough to stay away from him while we were together. Hell you're still all over him Brooke. It's disgusting."he exclaimed outraged.

"Don't you dare try and act as if you are innocent in all this. I have done nothing with Lucas since that one night, but you made out with Haley last night and god only knows when else. You are a jerk for sending her to me to tell me about you two. You're pathetic."she detest.

Nathan shook his head."I didn't send her to tell you anything Brooke. She was a bitch who did that all on her own."he spit out.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him."Whatever."Haley coming to her had Nathan written all over. He was all about games and it was getting old.

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he placed his hands on the back of his head frustrated."God Brooke. You make me so angry I can't see straight."he had never known anyone who got to him the way she did. She made him more angry than anything, but she also made him happier than he had ever been. If only they could find a place in between to coexist.

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual."she bit out. Nathan was crazy if he thought being with him was a bed of roses. He was just as infuriating as he claimed her to be.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Brooke. I just thought I should explain."

"Explain what?"she asked."Explain why you were dating Haley the whole time you claimed you loved me? Why should I give you the opportunity to explain anything when you shot me down every time I went to you for this same exact reason?"

Nathan decided to ignore her last question. He needed to let her know that he wasn't with Haley their entire relationship. He didn't want her to continue to think that. Right now that was what was more important."It wasn't the whole time Brooke and I did love you. The thing with Haley has only been going on for a few months and it's over now. It wasn't anything like what you and I had going. I wasn't dating her. I just went to see her occasionally when we were broken up. It meant nothing."he explained knowing no matter what he said it wouldn't make a difference. Brooke was pissed and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Brooke let out a chuckle and shook her head."I don't really care Nathan. You can say what ever you want and it won't make a difference. I don't even know why you're here. It's not like you care."

Nathan looked at her in amazement."How can you say that I don't care?"he asked shocked. Everything that was going on was because he cared too much it hurt.

Brooke scoffed."You aren't seriously asking me that. Nathan you have made my life a living hell these past few weeks. The things you said to me were disgusting not to mention the fact that you sent Zack over here to fuck me. Someone who cares doesn't usually do those things."she finished coldly. It was funny to her that he still claimed to care after everything.

Nathan looked down at her words. She was right. He'd been a bastard and he'd be the first to admit to it."Look I'm sorry for all that, but you have to understand Brooke."he tried once again to explain his actions.

"Understand? Understand?"questioned Brooke furiously."All I understand is that you are a lying hypocrite with no heart what so ever. You and my mother should really get to know each other."she said pointedly.

"Look. I know you're mad right now."started Nathan.

"Mad? Oh no I am way beyond just mad. I hate you Nathan and I want you out of here. You need to go. Now."she shouted as she trembled with anger.

"Brooke I just want you to understand about Haley."let out Nathan once again being cut off by Brooke and her angry rant.

"Oh I understand alright. I understand that you think with your dick. I understand that you never loved me. And I also understand that you're into skanky whores now. Make no mistake Nathan I understand everything now. I am no longer gonna feel guilty for what I did when what you did was ten times worse."she shouted as she made her way to he side door leading outside."You need to leave."she said as she opened the door only to come face to face with Lucas.

Nathan's eyes shot to his brother."What the hell are you doing here?"he glared angrily. The last thing he needed was Lucas here when he was trying to talk to Brooke. Lucas had somehow appointed himself her protector and there was no way he'd get a word in with him in the room.

"I called him."said Brooke as she turned to Nathan giving him an icy look. She had a sudden urge to make him feel as bad as he made her feel."I told you I was done felling guilty. You and I are over so there really isn't anything keeping Lucas and I apart. No more pretending."said Brooke as she pulled Lucas to her and leaned forward placing her lips on his. She inwardly sighed in relief when he didn't pull away. She stepped back down once she was sure her point was across and wrapped her arms around his waist before turning back to Nathan. The look on his face was pure rage."We're done here so I think you should go now."grit out Brooke still holding on to Lucas. This was wrong and she knew it, but seeing Nathan hurt and angry like she was made it worth it. She hadn't really given much thought to how this would affect Lucas and that's where her mistake was.

Nathan with his jaw set tight shook his head at the two before walking out not missing the opportunity to hit Lucas' shoulder on the way out. The last thing he wanted to do was leave them alone to do god only knows what, but he knew that if he stayed any longer everything would get worse. He was so angry he couldn't even speak so he just walked out.

Once Nathan was out of sight Lucas pulled himself out of Brooke's grasp."What the hell was that about Brooke?"he let out annoyed. Sure he'd gone along with this in front of his brother, but that was only so that Brooke wouldn't be embarrassed in front of Nathan. When Brooke kissed him he'd been surprised it took all of two seconds before he realized what she was doing.

Brooke looked at him when she sensed his anger."I'm sorry. I just..."she started.

"Was that why you called me? To make Nathan jealous?"he questioned a little more upset when everything began to sink in."I won't let you use me in this sick twisted game you have going with Nathan."he shouted. No matter how much he liked her that was not gonna happen.

Brooke shook her head."No, that's not why I called. It just happened."she pleaded with him to understand. Wanting to make Nathan angry was self fulfilling, but the fact that she hurt Lucas in the process made her regret it.

"I can't believe this."muttered Lucas under his breath as he shook his head. This was the last thing he expected when she called him. He'd hoped that they'd talk about everything and end up okay, but clearly that wasn't Brooke's intentions."I'm gonna go."he said already stepping out of the house.

"Lucas wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."she said sadly. The look on his face was heart breaking. She felt horrible.

"Yeah, but it did."let out Lucas as he turned and walked away. He needed to get away right now before his hurt and anger made him say things he couldn't take back. Yeah he was hurt, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt her back.

Brooke watched Lucas leave. This wasn't happening. She hadn't just lost the last person she could talk to. Nathan was gone. She and Peyton weren't talking and now Lucas was pissed at her and rightfully so. She shouldn't have used him like that. His feelings should have come to mind.

Her whole world was crashing down on her and she had no idea what to do about it. A couple of months ago everything was good and she couldn't have been happier, but now nothing was how it was supposed to be and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

She needed to do something to make the pain go away. She needed to feel numb. Without thinking she walked over to her closet and threw together something decent to wear. After reapplying her makeup she grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her. She knew just the place to go to dull the pain.

* * *

Brooke picked up her second shot of Vodka and downed it with ease."Hey wait, I'll take another."she shouted holding out her glass to the bartender as he tried to walk away. She'd just sat down at the bar and was already ready for a third shot of the good stuff. Vodka was always her drink of choice. It never failed to get the job done.

He gave her a concerned look. He'd just set two shots down in front of her. If she kept this up she'd be smashed in no time. He figured he should help her out a little."You sure you don't want to slow down Rachel. Maybe switch to something a little less hardcore."he said calling her by the only name he knew her by, the one on her fake id.

Brooke shot him a not so friendly look."Look you don't get paid for your opinions or advice. You get paid to give the customers what they want and right now I want another shot of Vodka. If you wanna keep this crappy job, I suggest to give me what I ask for."bit out a very annoyed Brooke. She'd come here to forget everything and this guy was giving her a hard time. She could understand it if she were already wasted but she wasn't even close yet. The guy had no business telling her what to do. As long as she kept dishing out the cash he needed to keep the drinks coming.

The bartender nodded at her before refilling her shot glass. Technically she was right. It really wasn't his place to say anything until she had reached her limit. If and when the time came he'd reserve his right to cut her off and put her in a cab. Something he'd done for her numerous times before.

"Thank you."said Brooke sarcastically before once again allowing the warm liquid passed her perfectly painted lips. God it felt good going down her throat. She could already feel her sense dulling. The alcohol was going its job.

"Nice work with the dick head."came an appreciative voice to the right of Brooke.

Brooke quickly turned to see who dared to bother her right now. _Couldn't they tell she was in a bad mood? _Brooke arched a brow as she looked the girl over. She had dark red hair, a nice tan, legs even Brooke would kill for and her sense in fashion was pretty on point. All in all the girl didn't look half bad. She was no Brooke, but then again nobody was. She gave her a quick nod of recognition before turning away. She needed another drink and that guy better not give her any shit.

The girl got up from her seat a few stools away and went to sit closer to Brooke."I'll take two Cranberry and Vodkas."she told the bartender as he made his way to her. He nodded at her request before going to fix the said drinks."I hope you like that drink. One is for you."she said turning to face Brooke. The girl didn't seem too friendly right now, but with the right amount of alcohol and her wonderful charm that would change. Brooke shrugged as she turned in the girls direction once again."Actually I do, but right about now I'd drink anything with alcohol in it."said Brooke as she took the drink that was set beside her."Cheers."she held up the glass and clanked it with the one her new drinking buddy for the night held.

"So is your name really Rachel?"asked the girl curiously after she'd taken a long satisfying drink. The conversation had to start sometime and by the look of things if she didn't initiate it, it wasn't gonna happen.

"According to my fake id it is."laughed Brooke taking another drink. She'd been going by that name for as long as she could remember."Why do you ask?"she questioned joining in on the meaningless conversation. The girl seemed harmless enough. And she was a bit bored.

The girl shrugged."Just curious I guess."she answered not really caring to sound interested.The night was as boring as she had anticipated and it was time for a change.

"Didn't anyone tell you curiosity killed the cat?"grinned Brooke playfully.

"I prefer to be well informed."

"I'll bite. What's your name Red?"asked Brooke not really caring for the answer, just going with it.

"Rachel."she stated nonchalantly with a shrug. It was what caught her attention in the first place. She'd known instantly that no way was this girl's name Rachel. She could just tell these things.

Brooke nodded."What are the odds of two Rachel's being in the bar at the same time tonight?"she let out with a laugh looking at her glass. Things worked out funny this way sometimes.

"Not too good seeing how that's not your real name."said Rachel with a laugh of her own.

"Touché."let out Brooke downing the last of her drink."I'll take another one of these."she called out to the bartender. She turned to Rachel."You want another one?"she asked deciding to be as generous as the girl beside her.

Rachel quickly chugged her drink in its entirety and nodded."What the hell? You only live once right?"That was her motto. She lived and breathed it. It got her through a lot of bad decisions in the past.

"Then make that two."smiled Brooke with a nod. The girl was turning out to be okay. Sure she didn't know her all that well, but that didn't really matter when alcohol was involved.

"So what is your name if not Rachel?"asked Rachel accepting the drink put in front of her. She'd been trying to guess for a while now. It was a game she played sometimes when she was bored. A lot of the times she'd guess right, but tonight she was stumped.

"Brooke."she simply stated not bothering with a last name. It wasn't like the red head was expecting one.

She nodded in recognition."Yeah, now that I think about it you definitely look like a Brooke."said Rachel taking in her appearance.

"Oh really? And how do Brooke's look."asked Brooke curiously awaiting her answer. This was gonna be good. The girl was filled with smart ass comments. The more she thought about it the more the two seemed to have in common.

"Boring."said Rachel pointedly with a smirk. She couldn't help it. Being a sarcastic smart ass was second nature to her.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. It was like she expected."I think I like you."she said with a smile. She needed a good laugh tonight and this stranger was providing her with that.

"Sorry babe, but I don't swing that way."said Rachel holding up her hands. The girl was cute and all, but she hadn't had enough drinks for that.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Please. Like you could ever get with me."she shook her head at the absurd thought. There was a lot of things she'd tried, but that hadn't been one of them and it wasn't gonna be tonight.

"Oh really?"asked Rachel with an arched brow. This seemed like a challenge and she was always up for a challenge.

"Yeah, I have my standards too you know."she joked as she pretended to eye the girl with distaste.

"If I wanted you I could have you."stated Rachel matter of factly. It was something she liked to think. She was definitely hot and would be able to get anyone she wanted. Brooke included.

"It feels nice to be cocky about something that will never be proven. Doesn't it?"laughed Brooke. She was the same way. The similarities between the two were remarkable. Sure she'd settled down a bit after things got serious with Nathan, but before that and during their breaks she and this girl were exactly alike.

Rachel nodded."Damn straight it does."she smiled."So what brings you out here to this bad place on a school night little girl?"she playfully asked.

"You sure are nosy."stated Brooke with a smirk. The banter they had going was friendly and enjoyable.

"I told you I like to be informed. And as sad as it is you are the best looking person in the bar tonight. Well aside from me of course."she smiled confidently.

Brooke nodded."Of course."she repeated as she looked around at the prospects. It was a Sunday night and not very many people were in tonight, which would account for the lack of numerous sleaze bags not hitting on her. No, tonight she only had the pleasure of the red head beside her hitting on her, claiming she could get her in bed."I'd have to agree. There doesn't seem to be anything worth wasting my time on tonight."

"Exactly so it looks like the AA batteries are gonna get a workout tonight."smiled Rachel. Her eyes quickly lit up."Unless..."she trailed off.

"Seriously Rachel, I am not gonna hook up with you tonight."let out Brooke with a nervous laugh. She didn't think that was what Rachel was getting at, but you never know.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the brunette to her left."I am not even talking about that and it is me who is not hooking up with you."she added."I was talking about getting out of here and finding a party to crash. You game?"

"It's Sunday night. Who in their right mind would have a party tonight?"asked Brooke incredulously. The girl was crazy if nothing else.

"I'm sure we could find at least one good party at Duke."said Rachel with a mischievous smile."Collage guys don't care what day of the week it is. They just love to party."she added.

"Duke?"questioned Brooke amused. "Who said anything about going to Duke?"

"I did silly. So what do you say? You're not wimping out on me are you? I could really use a wing man tonight. Those collage guys can be a handful."she smirked.

The girl was seriously crazy, but the more Brooke thought about it the more the idea didn't sound so bad. She didn't have anything better to do and the last thing she wanted was to go home to another night of put downs by her mother followed by a pity party in her room. The crazy red head was offering her a way out of all that. All she had to do was take it."Fine. We'll go, but I play wing man to no one."smiled Brooke as she drained her drink, set a few bills down on the counter, and got up from the bar. She took a few steps before turning back to Rachel who still sat at the bar."Lets go friend."she said holding out her hand for Rachel to take.

Rachel eyed the brunette for a second before taking a drink from her glass. She hopped off the stool and grabbed a hold of Brooke."Ooh the fun we are gonna have tonight Rach."she teased with a smirk and pulled her new friend out of the bar.

* * *

Brooke was startled awake by the incessant tapping on her shoulder. She let out an annoyed groan and tried to move out of harms way. _What the hell was going on?_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?"came a perky voice from above. She was trying her hardest to get Brooke out of this mess, seeing how it was her fault in the first place, but with Brooke's lack of help she figured she ought to just leave her here to fend for herself.

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, allowing the light to seep in. She had the worlds worse hangover and being forced awake was not helping matters. She tried to take in her surroundings and that's when she felt the heavy arm draped across her bare waist. She slowly looked down as to not wake whoever the arm belonged to. _What the hell had she done?_

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you look pretty comfy, but the look on your face says otherwise. Cheer up babe. Life is too short for regret. Just keep your chin up."advised Rachel who was crouched down beside Brooke's side of the bed fully dressed and presentable.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the red head."Enough with the after school special crap. Just tell me what happened."urged Brooke quietly. She remembered most of last night, but how she wound up in bed with this guy was a mystery.

Rachel let out a sigh."Okay, I can do that, but maybe we should get out of here first, you know before the faceless one wakes up."she cocked her head in the guys direction."Here slut."she laughed as held out a pile of clothes."I already gathered up your things. And I have to say that whatever went on in here must have been wild. I couldn't find your panties anywhere."she smiled. It was true. That garment was gonna have to be left behind. She'd had to let out a laugh when she walked in and saw the clothes scattered everywhere around the room.

Brooke glared at her."Just shut up and help me get the hell out of this bed."begged Brooke. The last thing she needed was for this guy to wake up and try to ask for her number. There was no way in hell there'd be a repeat of last night especially since she couldn't remember it.

Rachel rolled her eyes."Fine. I'll lift up his arm while you slink off the bed. Please do it fast. I don't need to see you in all your glory."she joked already holding up the guys arm. The things she did for friends and she hardly knew Brooke. She should consider herself lucky.

Brooke quickly slid out and hurriedly pulled on her clothes. She didn't bother with her shoes when the guy started to stir in the bed."Shit."whispered Brooke as she pulled Rachel out of the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

They made it safely outside and to the red heads car before either of them spoke. Brooke turned to her friend once the car started and they were on their way."Okay, now can you please tell me what the hell happened back there?"she urged impatiently. So many questions were circling around her head.

Rachel let out a sigh." After the way you acted last night I doubt you're a stranger to this."she chuckled."It's pretty clear what went on Brooke. You had sex."she stated firmly."Apparently it wasn't good sex or you'd remember it."she turned to the brunette sitting next to her."And I'm sorry for that."she smiled solemnly."But hey the consolation is my night wasn't any better. I guess we just picked the wrong fraternity house to crash last night."she shrugged carelessly.

Brooke shook her head."I know I had sex smart ass. I mean how did it happen? My mind is drawing a blank."she let out frustrated as she tried to recall the nights events.

"Well, you see when a guy and a girl are hot for each other..."she began playfully.

"Never mind."shouted Brooke who quickly regretted it as the pounding in her head intensified. Getting a straight answer from this girl was apparently not an option.

Rachel eyed the the girl beside her and let out a sigh."I'm just messing with you Brooke. Look it wasn't a big deal. The guys we hooked up with meant nothing. Lets just pretend last night didn't happen. I mean we're both okay. Mind you we both have headaches from hell, but all in all we're fine. You had fun last night. I know you did. You kept shouting it every ten minutes and it got your mind off you jerky ex boyfriend, his brother, and your pushy best friend."off the confused look on Brooke's face she went to explain."Yeah, after one too many drinks you spilled everything about your torrid love affair with the brothers and your Peyton dysfunction. And unlike you I remember everything about last night."she said pointedly.

"Great."muttered Brooke looking out the window. Last night had been a disaster. She'd had sex with a guy she couldn't point out in a line up even if her life depended on it and she'd apparently divulged everything going wrong in her life to a stranger.

"Don't worry. I know how to keep my mouth shut. Your secrets are safe with me."said Rachel with a genuine smile. It was true. She wasn't one to broadcast her indiscretions or anyone elses...unless they deserved it.

Brooke looked over and surprisingly saw sincerity in the girl's face."Thanks."she said in appreciation. She wasn't sure what to think of the fiery red head, but she was happy for this small favor.

"So you okay to drive home?"asked Rachel as she pulled up behind Brooke's car which was still parked at Blue Post."I can follow you home if you want."she offered.

Brooke shook her head."No. I'm good."she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door before turning back to the girl."Thank you Rachel. I mean last night turned out to be a complete mess, but you definitely got my mind off of everything. I really needed it."she smiled."I'll see you around."

Rachel nodded."Any time Rach."she once again teased. The girls shared a small laugh."Bye Brooke."she gave a small wave before shifting the car in gear and driving off. Last night hadn't been too bad. In fact it had been a lot of fun. _Who would have thought her first night in Tree Hill would turn out like it had? _She was glad to have made a friend. Drinking was never fun alone and this Brooke girl seemed like the perfect person to have around. She'd have to get to know her better, but enough of that for now because right now she had to get ready for her first day at Tree Hill High.

Oh what fun that was gonna be...

* * *

_Okay so I feel like I should say a little something about this chapter. I had a very hard time deciding on whether or not I should have Brooke sleep with a random guy. I was torn because I didn't want everyone to hate her because of it, but after talking to a few people I felt better about my decision to keep it. This guy doesn't mean anything and won't really be a factor at all. It was simply a drunken mistake that serves a purpose storyline wise. And no this wont turn into a pregnant whose the daddy thing. Nothing like that. lol It's more along the lines of Rachel is a bad influence on Brooke. See what happened the first time she went out with her type of thing. Anyways I hope you all still enjoyed the read. Thanks._


	15. Vegas, Public Intoxication, And Girl On

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Vegas, Public Intoxication, And Girl On Girl Action**_

"Good morning sweetie."smiled Deb as Nathan walked into the kitchen book bag in hand ready for school.

"Hey, mom."let out Nathan monotonously placing his backpack on the floor by the door.

Deb took in her sons tone and looked at him with worry."Is everything okay Nate? You don't sound like yourself. In fact you haven't been yourself in a while. What's going on?"she urged him to talk to her. She and Nathan had always had a good relationship in the past. Hopefully he'd feel comfortable enough to open up and talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering him.

Nathan let out a sigh as he looked at his mom. She seemed sincerely interested in what was wrong with him. He'd always been able to talk to her in."It's Brooke, mom. I miss her."he let out honestly as he took a seat at the table next to his mother.

Deb frowned."I take it you two haven't worked things out."off the shake of his head she continued."I'm very surprised by that. The one thing I could always tell was that you two loved each other. What happened to change that?"she questioned hoping her son wouldn't see it as her pushing.

"Nothing has changed that. I still love her mom."he looked down not knowing what else to do.

Deb leaned over and took her sons hand in her own."But..."she trailed off ushering him to continue.

He took a deep breath and looked at his mom."But she makes me so damn mad mom. I mean seriously, she pisses me off so bad I can't see straight."he let out a heavy sigh.

"The fact that she makes you feel so deeply just means that you love her. If not than you wouldn't care either way. You should think about sweetie."informed Deb.

"It's just that she has done some things I'm not sure I can get over and then me being the jerk that I am did things to get back at her and somewhere we both crossed the line and I don't think we can find our way back."he closed his eyes and shook his head. It felt good to get all this out in the open. Talking to his mother always made him feel better. He loved that about her.

Deb shook her head as well."I don't believe that. I happen to believe that you two will make it through this. You and Brooke have known each other far too long and have been through too much to let your prides ruin what you have. Maybe if you take the first step Brooke will follow and things can go back to being good."she let out hopeful.

"She hates me mom. I tried talking to her last night and she doesn't want to hear it. And then she..."he trailed off not able to bring himself to say it. Thinking about having to see her kiss Lucas was hard enough.

"She what?"questioned his mother seeing this was bothering her son. She would always be on her sons side, but she knew him and with everything she was really disappointed in him. Him and Brooke.

"She just did something to prove to me how much she hates me. I seriously think we're done this time."he spoke barely above a whisper. He hated sounding so vulnerable, but he'd already tried the angry thing and that hadn't worked.

"Well with that attitude you probably are."she affirmed."If you love her like you say you do then you shouldn't give up."she advised.

"She's already moved on with someone else mom."he shouted. It was killing him feeling this way. For a long time now he'd acted like he could care less about Brooke and now it was becoming too hard to keep up that facade.

"Then fight for her Nathan. Show her that you still care. Do what makes you happy. I doubt whoever this person she's with is, is as important to her as you."she said trying to raise her sons spirits. Maybe she should go have a talk with Brooke as well.

Lucas walked through the door as the words slipped out of Deb's mouth. The tension in the room was undeniable. He'd felt it the second his foot hit the floor."Hey guys."he said nervously. Off of Deb's genuine smile he knew she wasn't informed of his part in last nights events. Off of Nathan's evil glared he could tell his brother was still furious.

"Good morning Lucas."smiled Deb. She couldn't help but notice her sons jaw tighten at the sight of his brother. Apparently those two still weren't getting along."Would either of you like me to fix you some eggs and toast before school?"she offered.

"No thanks Deb."smiled Lucas who grabbed an apple."I should be going. Thanks though."he said before exiting the kitchen.

"What about you sweetie? You hungry?" she asked turning to her son.

Nathan shook his head."No, I should get going too."he said as he got up from the table and head toward the door.

"Wait."called out Deb as she went after Nathan and pulled him into a hug."Everything is gonna be okay."she promised as she pulled away and carefully rubbed Nathan's arms."When people care as deeply about each other as you and Brooke do, things tend to work out. Don't forget that."she smiled and hugged her son one more time before playfully pushing him to the door."No get out of here."she laughed.

Nathan smiled."Thanks mom, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too baby."she let out as he let himself out of the house. She hated seeing her son hurt this way. He shouldn't have to be dealing with things like this. Brooke either. She decided then to make it a point to try and have a talk with Brooke.

* * *

Brooke drug herself down the hall at the slowest possible pace. School was the last place she wanted to be today. She had the worlds worst headache and that topped with the fact that she'd slept with some strange guy last night was almost too much to bare. Technically she really hadn't done anything wrong. She wasn't in a relationship with anyone so if she wanted to have sex with a random guy, then what was the harm? 

The harm was that she felt horrible about it. Yeah, she might not have been with anyone at the time, but the last thing she wanted was to stoop down to Nathan's level and that's exactly what she'd done.

She began to think everything would have been better if she would have just stayed her miserable ass at home. If she had, then the pounding in her head wouldn't be killing her and she'd be able look at herself in the mirror without feeling lousy.

But what was done was done and she couldn't change it now. All she could do was forget it ever happened. Besides it wasn't like anyone would ever find out. The only person who knew was Rachel and she wasn't around. Everything would be okay if she could just forget last night ever happened. It shouldn't be hard since she couldn't remember half of it anyways.

"Wow. What happened to you?"questioned Peyton as she stood next to Brooke at her locker."You look like crap."she added playfully.

Brooke gave her as best a glare as she could muster up."Thanks."her voice dripped with sarcasm. Her best friend always was the blunt one.

"Sorry. So you gonna tell me why you look like ass or what?"laughed Peyton as she continued to goad Brooke. She wasn't sure what went on, but with the way Brooke looked it had to be interesting.

"I had a rough night okay. One that I really don't want to talk about."she stated with a heavy sigh deciding to give up on finding her books. She wasn't even sure what class she had next. She wasn't even sure what time of day it was.

"You look pretty out of it Brooke. You should have just stayed home today. I mean you already missed the first two classes."informed Peyton with a smile.

Brooke shook her head."There was no way I was staying in that house all day with that woman still there. I rather suffer here. Besides there are just enough classes left for me to attend in order to be able to practice with the squad this afternoon."sure she wished she wasn't here, but when the alternative was being cooped up in the house with her mother this place smelled like a bed of roses. She took in Peyton's concerned look."I'm fine Peyt. My hangover is almost gone. All I have is a headache which will no doubt go away after a tall cup of strong coffee."her mouth watered at the thought of the hot liquid streaming down her throat.

"We could go down to the cafeteria and get you one. I'm sure it's already open. It's the freshman's lunch hour." offered Peyton.

Brooke nodded at her best friend."That actually sounds like heaven right now. Lets go."smiled Brooke happy that Peyton was a genius.

Peyton smiled as she fell in step with her best friend."Um Brooke, are we cool? I mean last night...I didn't mean to come off as a pushy bitch or anything. I shouldn't have said anything. I know you have a lot going on right now. I'm sorry. I really don't want you mad at me."she apologized to her best friend.

Brooke nodded and waved off her apology."Don't worry about it Peyt. I was the one acting like a bitch. I was just pissed at my mom and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."she let out a little embarrassed by her actions.

"God I'm so glad we're okay. I hate it when we fight."chuckled Peyton. She and Brooke had been friend all their lives. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't know Brooke so on the rare occasion that they fought it was hard on both girls.

Brooke nodded in agreement."I just wish we'd settled this yesterday then maybe I wouldn't have felt the need to get plastered among other things."she laughed.

Peyton looked over at her friend with curiosity." What exactly happened to you last night?"she was definitely intrigued now.

Brooke shook her head."I don't want to talk about it."she affirmed. The more she thought about it the more she wasn't sure why. Yeah she did something she wouldn't normally do anymore, but other that that one indiscretion the night had been a lot of fun, well what she could remember of it anyway. Hanging out with Rachel had been a lot of fun. It was one thing going out with your friends and having a good time and it was another going out and having a good time with someone who didn't know all your baggage and who didn't expect anything or judge you. Rachel was that person last night and felt good. Hopefully she'd hang out with her again, minus the drunken sexcapade.

"Was it that bad?"questioned Peyton as they stood in line to collect the hot beverage. From the looks of Brooke's hangover a good time had to have been had somewhere in the middle.

Brooke shrugged."Last night wasn't bad it's the headache I have now that is making me swear I'll never drink again."let out Brooke with a small laugh.

"I think we say that all the time."smiled Peyton as she handed Brooke her cup of coffee.

"It's true. It always takes me a few days before I forget I promised never to drink again."she took a drink and instantly felt satisfaction."Ahh."she moaned."Now I can get through the rest of the day. Lets get to class P.Sawyer. We're already late."said Brooke as she linked her arm through Peyton's.

* * *

Peyton strolled into the gym in practice attire ready for whatever vigorous routine Brooke would throw at them today. She was headed to toward the squad when her eyes wondered toward the boys side. There stood Nathan talking to some red head she had never seen before."Who the hell is that?"she asked, eye quirked when she stood next to Bevin. 

_This was all Brooke needed today._

Bevin shrugged."Her name is Rachel or something. She's new. I had her for health class earlier."she watched the two continue to talk."Brooke is gonna be mad."she shook her head. Brooke always pitched a fit anytime a girl talked to Nathan, whether they were together or on a break.

"No, more like pissed."chuckled Peyton. That girl wasn't gonna know what hit her when Brooke was done with her. She thought about going over to warn the poor girl, but decided against it. She didn't know her, but already she had a bad feeling about her.

"So are you like the star of the team or something?"asked Rachel as she watched Nathan yet again sink the ball through the hoop."Because if you're not I would love to see who is. You haven't missed a single shot since I've been talking to you."she smiled up at him. This guy was sexy and she was gonna pull out all the stops to get him.

Nathan looked over at the girl. She was gorgeous, he had to give her that, but she just wasn't his type."I'm the captain, yes."he let out before dribbling the ball and letting go. It of course went in.

"Nice."growled Rachel with an arched brow. They didn't make guys like this at her last school. Maybe Tree Hill wasn't gonna be so bad after all. She could definitely find ways to pass the time with him.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes at her and shook his head as he let out a chuckle."So what are you doing in here anyways?"he asked curious. Spectators weren't normally allowed in the gym during practices.

"You mean beside talking to the captain of the basketball team?"she shrugged with a sexy grin."I was hoping to join the cheer leading squad. Principal Turner saw on my transcript that I used to cheer and said I should try out. Any advice on how to get on the captains good side?"she asked with interest. If this girl was anything like her last leader she'd be a bitch.

Nathan let out a nervous laugh. _Did he know how to get on Brooke's good side? _Now that was a question seeing how she hated him right now."Umm...I don't think I could help you with that. Sorry."he finished with a sympathetic smile.

Rachel waved it off."It's fine. I'm pretty good with my mouth."she let out with a smirk. After getting the shocked reaction she was hoping for she explained."For sucking up. Duh."she giggled." It should be a piece of cake."she smiled confidently.

Nathan had to chuckle at that. The girl just didn't know Brooke. He wondered if he should let this girl in on the fact that not too long ago Brooke chopped off a girls hair right here in the gym because she crossed her. He was tempted to do just that to see the look on the girls face, but decided it probably wasn't the best idea. Brooke's business was just that, her business. And he decided that after everything he'd done to her the least he could do now was leave her alone no matter how upset she made him last night for kissing his brother. The games were over.

"What was that laugh all about? Do you doubt my skills?"she whispered sexily as she began to close the gap between herself and the hottie in front of her."Maybe we should do something about that."she smirked.

Nathan backed away slightly a little uncomfortable. This girl was forward if nothing else. She kinda reminded him of Brooke.

_Brooke._

His eyes flew toward the gym doors as Brooke walked through. Her eyes immediately fell on him and an angry glare replaced the carefree look she had just seconds ago. There was no doubt, Brooke was pissed. They might not have been together anymore, but that didn't stop her from disliking every girl he talked to and the same went for him as well. He instinctively backed up a bit more.

Brooke watched Nathan stand awfully close to a red haired girl. A girl that looked a lot like..._Rachel_. The girl turned her head slightly and she caught sight of her face. It was her. _What was she doing here?_ Without waiting another second she walked over to the two and grabbed the red head by the arm and escorted her away from her very stunned looking ex boyfriend.

Peyton stood off in the corner with Bevin smiling. This was about to get interesting.

"Oh my god Brooke?"smiled Rachel as she got over her initial shock of being dragged away from the hot guy she was getting somewhere with."I didn't know you went to this school."she said a little excited. This was better than anything she could have dreamed up. Now she had a partner in crime here. Someone to get into trouble with on a daily basis.

"Stay away from him Rachel. He's off limits. You got it?"scowled Brooke tightly. Maybe she was over stepping the boundaries of normal ex girlfriend behavior, but right now she really didn't care.

Rachel's eyes narrowed in confusion."Who? Nathan? Oh is he yours? I'm sorry. I didn't know."she said as she held up her hands in surrender. The guy sure wasn't acting like he was taken, but she wasn't about to offer up that bit of information.

"He's not _mine_, but he's still off limits."said Brooke as she bit her bottom lip. _How was she supposed to explain all this to Rachel? _They weren't together so technically he could date whoever he wanted, but since she and Rachel were now somewhat friends there were lines that shouldn't be crossed and this was one of them.

"What's going on Brooke?"it took Rachel a second before all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place."Oh wow. That's _Nathan_, your ex. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Sure thing. He's nothing."she affirmed. She was known to be a bit of a bitch at her old school and normally when a girl said a guy was off limits she tended to try to get him harder, but not this time. This time she would back off like asked.

Brooke nodded."Good."she shook her head ignoring the many pairs of eyes on her and Rachel."What are you doing here anyways?"she asked after her initial surprise at seeing her with Nathan.

"I go here now and I'm hoping to impress the captain."she watched the glare once again appear on Brooke's face and she rolled her eyes."Not of the basketball team. I told you don't even worry about that. He's totally off limits like you said."Brooke's face softened."I want to try out for the squad. I'm waiting to talk to the captain to see what I have to do to audition."she smiled.

Brooke looked at the girl."Are you any good?"she asked with a raised brow. If her dancing last night was anything like her cheer moves the answer was yes. From what she saw last night the girl could definitely move.

Rachel rolled her eyes as if insulted by the question."Please. Good doesn't even begin to cover it."Brooke looked at her skeptically."I used to cheer at my other school."she offered up as a reference.

Brooke nodded."Sounds good enough for me. We really need someone right now with the classic coming up soon. I just kicked this bitch off the squad a couple of weeks ago."she still got angry when she thought about Teresa, but at the same time it brought a smile to her face when she thought about how she sent her away crying with less hair than she started with.

"Wait? You're the captain?"questioned Rachel with a smile. It was funny how things worked out sometimes. She watched Brooke nod."This is so awesome."she squealed as she pulled Brooke into a hug."I guess I picked the right drunk to talk to last night."she muttered with amusement.

Brooke scoffed and pushed her away."Just shut up and show me what you got. This is a trial basis thing only. You're lucky I like you because I never... never let anyone in without a vigorous audition."she stated firmly. Brooke stopped in her tracks as Peyton stood in front of her."Hey Peyt."

Peyton looked at her with confusion. She expected some yelling. Maybe a slap or two or even a hair cut, but not a hug. It was as if they knew each other which was impossible because the girls had to have just moved here."What's going on?"she voiced for everyone.

"Okay, come on over girls."called out Brooke as she waved everyone over."This is Rachel. She's new here and she's taking Teresa's spot."she watched all the reactions on the girls faces and was pleasantly surprised she didn't see any cattiness. Well there was the confused and pissed off look on Peyton's face, but she decided to ignore it for now. It was probably because she'd expected a fight when she forcefully removed Rachel from Nathan's side. Her head quickly jerked in his direction and caught his eye. He looked just as confused as Peyton. She shook her head and broke their contact."Anyhow I want us to do the routine we've been working on all the way through to show Rachel. Lets all get into formation and Rachel you go..."she trailed off when the door to the gym swung open and slammed shut behind Lucas.

"Damn now he is FINE."let out Rachel huskily as she took in the lovely sight. Blonde, short spiky hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. Now he was something she could have fun with.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Rachel."said Brooke as she slapped her new friends arm lightly. All this girl seemed to think about was guys. It wasn't a big deal or anything, but she seemed to have a thing for guys that were not for her.

"What?"huffed Rachel."Is he off limits too? God, you can't keep every guy for yourself. You're supposed to learn to share in kindergarten Brooke."she raved half seriously with a smile.

"Shut up you hag. That's Lucas, Nathan's brother."she explained. Rachel knew all about them so that was explanation enough.

"Oh. The one that you..."she trailed off in discretion. Brooke sure knew how to pick them. Both those guys were hot. The way she figured there were two of them and her and Brooke. Brooke didn't have room in her life for both brothers. All Brooke had to do was pick which one she wanted and she'd take the other. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Yeah."nodded Brooke."Everyone take five. I'll be right back."Said Brooke already making her way toward Lucas.

"I wonder what that is all about."said Bevin watching her friend walk off.

Rachel turned the the girls and waved a hand in the air."It's nothing. Her and Lucas just have some unresolved issues to work out."she smiled.

Peyton glared at her. _Who the hell did this girl think she was? What did she know about Brooke and Lucas and their issues?_ She didn't know this girl, but she already couldn't stand her. She acted like she knew everything about Brooke and her problems. The girl didn't know a damn thing about anything."And what do you know about all that?"she asked coldly.

Rachel turned to her."You're Peyton right? The best friend?"she could tell the girl was annoyed with her."I didn't mean to step on anyones toes. Brooke just told me some things last night and I just gave my assessment of the situation."she said with a shrug. It really was harmless. She wasn't going for jealousy...yet.

"Last night?"questioned Peyton. _She was the one Brooke went out with? Brooke told her all about Nathan and Lucas? About her?_ Whatever was going on, she didn't like. Not one bit.

"Yeah, we went out and had a really good time. Who would have thought the girl that comes off as frigid could party like a rock star."she laughed. She couldn't help but notice the evil look the girl was giving her. Normally she wouldn't care if someone disliked her, but this was Brooke's best friends and she knew that if she intended to keep hanging out with Brooke she would have to get along with her friends."Look it was nothing. We just had a few drinks and crashed a party at Duke. I'm sure she already told you all about it."she smiled.

"Yeah."whispered Peyton. She couldn't help but wonder if it was really nothing then why hadn't Brooke said anything to her.

* * *

"Luke."called out Brooke as she made her way to him. She was pleasantly surprised when he stopped and looked her way."Hey, can we talk?"she asked warily. He had no reason to stay and listen to her. After what she'd done to him yesterday he had every right to turn around and walk away. She wouldn't blame him for never wanting to speak to her again, but she had to at least try. To at the very least say she was sorry once again. 

Lucas looked around for Whitey. He didn't see him him anywhere so he gave her a quick nod."Yeah, lets go over here."he said nodding toward a vacant corner in the gym. He was still a little upset, but the look on her face, one of sadness and guilt had been too much. Besides it wasn't like he planned on staying mad at her forever. What was done was done.

Brooke waited until they were away from the others before she began her much needed apology."I'm sorry. I am a horrible person. I shouldn't have kissed you yesterday. It was wrong to use you like that. I wasn't thinking. All that was going through my mind was wanting to hurt Nathan the way he hurt me. I was being selfish and I hate that I hurt you in the process. I know I don't deserve it, but do you think there's a chance that you can forgive me?"she asked as she took a much needed breath.

Lucas couldn't help the smile that appeared as he watched the girl speak without taking a breath in between sentences. The look on her face was a serious one. He could tell she was really sorry about last night. He nodded at her and shrugged."I already forgave you."he smiled at the relieved look that crossed her face."I'm sorry for just walking out on you yesterday. It was a bastard move."he looked down at her.

Brooke shook her head and looked at him in disbelief. She was the one that messed up and he was here apologizing to her for doing what she would have done had the roles been reversed. That along with a slap."You have nothing to apologize for Lucas. You walked out because you were angry and rightfully so. I was so wrong for doing what I did. It won't happen again. I swear."she spoke with confidence.

"Okay."he said with a smile."That's all I need. Now lets drop it. It was nothing worth mentioning again."he exclaimed.

Brooke continued to eye him."You are such an amazing guy Luke. I am so lucky to have you as a friend."she closed the gap between them and pulled him into a tight hug."Thank you."she whispered into his ear.

Lucas gave her a gentle squeeze."Anytime."he replied just before Whitey called out to them.

"Ms. Davis, do you think you could please detach yourself from one of my better players? I really would appreciate it."he shouted sarcastically. To say he'd been surprised to see those two in such an intimate embrace would be an understatement. The last he knew the girl was involved with his other star player, his brother to be exact. He never would understand high school romance and how quickly they changed.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas a little embarrassed that Whitey called attention to her and Lucas."Sure thing Coach Durham. Sorry."she whispered before turning back to Lucas."I'll just talk to you later. Thanks again for not hating me."she smiled shyly.

Lucas rolled his eyes."Have you met yourself? Nobody can stay mad at you for long. You're too lovable."he finished with a sexy grin.

Brooke scoffed at him."Whatever."she said before turning back to her squad. Lucas was such a nice great guy. He was so sweet. Her life would be so much less complicated if she could just make herself feel something for him, but her life wasn't built for simplicity. No, she had to still be in love with the brother that treated her like the shit stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

Peyton watched Brooke make her way over and was about to go over and ask what that was about when Rachel beat her to it. She couldn't help the anger that was building up. It was like this girl was trying to steal her friend and that just wasn't gonna happen. No, not if she had anything to do with it. Deciding to cut off the red head she spoke up before Rachel had the chance."Are you okay B?"she asked glaring at the girl who looked a little annoyed with her for cutting her off.

Brooke nodded at her best friend."Yeah, I just had to take care of something. Lucas is a good guy."she smiled.

"I told you so."laughed Peyton. It was a good thing that Brooke was starting to see it too.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the two. This sappy crap was too much."So does that mean the blonde blue eyed hottie is off limits as well? Because I can see myself having some fun with him."she smirked."And I'm not talking about the type "fun" I had last night."she said using the air quotes to make a point.

Peyton shook her head at the girl while Brooke just laughed."No Rachel, Lucas is not off limits. But I will say that he is not about casual hook ups."she informed.

"Ahh, says the girl he met and hooked up with at a bar."said Rachel, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Peyton eyed them suspiciously. _How much had Brooke actually told this girl about them?_

"Even so."let out Brooke sharply."Don't try anything with him unless you're serious about it."she advised. She'd hate to see Lucas get hurt by her new friend and by the type of person Rachel appeared to be that might just happen.

"Duly noted."smiled Rachel as she let her eyes wonder over to her new obsession. This was gonna be good.

"Okay."clapped Brooke loudly to get everyones attention."Break time is over. It's time to get back to work. Line up people. It's show time. Rachel just pay attention and see if you can get this down. If you're as good as you claim to be then it shouldn't be hard."she smirked playfully.

"You're such a bitch Rach."she let out a laugh. She'd really taken a liking to teasing Brooke with that name.

"Just shut it and pay attention."she turned to Peyton."You're with me Goldilocks."she said motioning her to take second position.

Peyton went to stand next to Brooke."So what's with her calling you Rach?"she asked.

Brooke smiled."She thinks its funny that my fake id is her real name so she teases me about it."said Brooke casually.

Peyton nodded."Well you two seem pretty chummy."she let out bitterly.

Brooke looked over at her when she caught the odd tone in her voice and shrugged."Yeah, she's alright. We have a lot in common."she watched Peyton roll her eyes at her comment."Why P. Sawyer, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"she smiled at the absurdity. She watched Peyton scowl at her."You shouldn't be you know. Jealous, I mean. Nobody is as important to me as you."she smiled and pulled her friend in for a hug."I love you P. Sawyer."

"You too B. Davis."laughed Peyton feeling a little embarrassed she had to have Brooke make her feel better about this non issue.

"I think I'm gonna throw up."shouted Rachel as she pretended to stick a finger down her throat.

"Just make sure you clean it up."smiled Brooke."Now lets do this girls and I don't want any screw ups."she urged her squad.

* * *

"Lucas."called out Rachel as she watched him walk past her toward the parking lot. That boy was damn good looking from where she stood. 

Lucas stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called. He looked up with a confused look. They didn't know each other so he didn't know why this girl was calling him, but he wasn't one to be rude."Hi."he said not sure what else to say. This girl definitely wasn't hard on the eyes.

Rachel let out a smile."Hi. I'm Rachel. I just wanted to introduce myself. It's not really easy being the new kid on the block."she finished hoping that was enough to start a conversation.

Lucas nodded. It wasn't too long ago that he was in her position."Yeah, I know how you feel. I was the new kid before you got here. So I guess a thank you is in order since you took my title."he let out a chuckle.

Rachel couldn't help herself from letting out a laugh of her own. This guy was so cute. His efforts at a joke were cute. She could definitely see herself having fun with Lucas."Well you're welcome I guess. Being new isn't so bad when you have the schools queen on your side."she explained.

Lucas nodded."Ahh yes, I noticed you and Brooke were getting along. How'd you pull that off? She's not the easiest to get along with."he asked with a sideways look.

She shrugged."It was all a freaky accident, coincidence if you will. I met Brooke last night and we went out and hit it off. I was actually surprised to see her here today."

"Well good for you then. I take it Brooke let you on the squad."he offered up his observation. This conversing thing wasn't so bad.

She nodded."Yeah, I used to cheer at my old school. Brooke's just giving me a shot because she said she just kicked someone off recently."

Lucas let out a hearty laugh."Yes, that she did. Poor girl is still cowering in fear. I swear Brooke showed her and everyone else not to mess with her."said Lucas shaking his head.

Rachel arched a brow intrigued."What did she do?" this sounded interesting.

Lucas leaned into her and spoke softly."She cut her hair off right there in the gym. The guys say she still has it as a souvenir."he joked.

Rachel's eyes widened."Are you being for real or just pulling my leg?"she asked pointedly. That didn't sound plausible.

Holding up his hands, Lucas spoke."Hey, if you don't believe me ask her yourself. I'm sure she'll tell you. I bet it's one of her proudest moments."he smiled.

"I just might have to do that. I know some of you think its cool to pull one over on the new kid. Who knows, you might even be trying to scare me."she said playfully.

Lucas held a hand to his chest."Me."he said in mock disbelief."Does it look I would do that? I'm a good guy."he spoke as confidently as he could muster up.

"So I've been told."let out Rachel with a quick roll of her eyes. One thing that she would never forget was that everyone thought he was one of the good guys and right now a good guy was exactly what she needed in her life.

This intrigued Lucas."Really? Care to tell me what else you've been told about me?"he asked with a slight smirk. This girl seemed interesting and talking to her was kinda fun. It would be even better if she let him in on the other's inner thoughts of him, preferably Brooke Davis' thoughts on him.

Rachel shook her head."You see I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."she smiled."And you, Lucas, are too fine to harm."she gave him a sexy grin.

This caused Lucas to blush slightly. He wasn't sure why exactly, but either way he was."I'll take that as a compliment."he let out.

Rachel nodded."Good it was meant as one."she looked over his shoulder and spied Brooke coming out of the gym with Peyton."Well Lucas it was a real pleasure talking with you, but I have to say I don't really believe you on the whole hair cutting thing so I'm gonna go ask her now."she said pointing to Brooke.

"I'm hurt Rachel. You should know I don't lie."he said playfully.

She shrugged."Well I don't really know that, but hopefully we'll hang out enough so I can learn everything that you do and don't do."she gave him a suggestive look.

Lucas chuckled at the underlining meaning of her comment."That could be arranged, but if you want to catch Brooke you better hurry."he said said pointing to her approaching her car.

Rachel looked to where he was pointing."Shit."she shrieked."Well, I'll be seeing you Lucas."she smiled before turning and heading toward Brooke.

Lucas looked after her and chuckled shaking his head before walking to his car. This girl was gonna be trouble. That much was already obvious.

"Hey hoe. Where you sneaking off to?"asked Rachel as she stood next to Brooke's powder blue Beetle.

Both Brooke and Peyton looked over at her."It's called going home Rachel. You should try it once in a while."smiled Brooke.

Brooke's comment caused Rachel to roll her eyes."This coming from the girl who didn't make it home until this morning."she smirked in retaliation.

Peyton playfully hit Brooke."You didn't tell me you stayed out all night. What exactly happened last night?"she asked in hopes that Brooke would finally tell her.

Brooke scowled at Rachel."It was like I said Peyt. We went out and got a little wasted. I ended up crashing at Rachel's last night."lied Brooke guiltily. It wasn't that she wanted to keep things from her best friend. It was just that she was somewhat ashamed of what she'd done and didn't want _anyone_ to know.

Peyton looked at her skeptically when she noticed the confused look Rachel gave Brooke. Something was definitely going on between those two.

"She's right. The girl just can't hold her liquor. The poor girl was crashed on my couch before I even walked through the door."explained Rachel feeling as if she should help Brooke since she was the one that slipped up about their indiscretions. She wasn't sure why Brooke would want to keep it from her so called best friend, but figured she had her reasons so she wasn't going to question it.

Peyton decided to let her gut instinct go and go with the story they gave her."Well that wasn't always the case. Before she hooked up with Nathan she could drink grown men under the table."laughed Peyton looking at Rachel."You know Nathan right? The guy you were flirting with earlier."she let out bitterly.

The comment garnered a glare from the red head."Yeah, well I didn't know who he was until scary Davis yanked me to the side and demanded I stay away from her man." pointed Rachel sharply." Which reminds me."she turned to Brooke dismissing Peyton. That girl was seriously getting on her nerves. She hadn't done a damn thing to her to deserve this hostile treatment. The least the blonde could do was wait until she did do something. Which no doubt, she was bound to do."You didn't tell me you chopped some girl's hair off for the fun of it."she smiled in disbelief.

Brooke's mouth fell open."Who told you?"she laughed. She'd wondered how long it would take before that bit of information would make its way to her new friend.

"Lucas. We were talking and he let it slip. I told him I didn't believe him so he said to ask you myself."

"Lucas? You sure move fast."snarled Peyton.

"Peyt."huffed Brooke as she playfully hit her arm."Stop."she'd be lying if she said she hadn't noticed all the icy comments her best friend was sending her new friend. She just couldn't understand why. She'd have to talk to her about it later.

"It's fine. She's right. I do move fast. If I see something I want I go after it. It's actually one of my better qualities."she informed lightly.

Brooke rolled her eyes."If you say so."

"So what did that girl do to make you go all G. I. Jane on her?"asked Rachel curiously. Brooke didn't seem like the type to snap and go crazy, not that she didn't think Brooke could hold her own.

Brooke let out a heavy sigh which made Peyton think she wasn't gonna tell Rachel anything. So when Brooke did it was a big surprise.

"She was the one that told Nathan about my little "thing" with Lucas. The bitch actually thought an I'm sorry was gonna make everything okay."let out Brooke as she shook her head. Just thinking about it was pissing her off all over again. She still hated Teresa.

Rachel looked on in amazement. She wasn't sure what she'd do if someone did that to her. Now thinking about Brooke's little stylist moment, it didn't seem so outrageous."Please tell me kicked her ass too."

Brooke shook her head."No, but Peyton and I did slap the hell out of her. I was a little upset that Peyton got to her first though."she said looking over at her best friend.

"Nice work Blondie."said Rachel deciding to forget all the animosity."It seems like Brooke is lucky to have you as her friend."she let out facing Peyton.

Peyton looked at her skeptically. She wasn't sure why the girl was giving her a compliment."Thanks."she let out hesitantly. Maybe she was being too judgmental. Maybe she should cool it for a while. Rachel hadn't actually done anything to her other than make her feel insecure about her friendship with Brooke. Which was probably a problem on her part.

"I am lucky."said Brooke."And as fun as this conversation is, Peyton and I should get going."smiled Brooke.

Rachel nodded."Yeah, I should get home too. I gotta figure out what to wear for school tomorrow. I wanna look nice for Lucas."she smirked playfully.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Whatever. Just be careful with him. I'm serious. If not I'll send Peyton here to kick your ass. She's good at that type of thing. It's why I keep her around."laughed Brooke when Peyton jabbed her lightly."Ouch! I'm kidding."she chuckled.

"I already heard you Brooke. Lucas is a good guy. I got it."she stuck her tongue out at her."So where we going tonight?"she asked shifting her backpack as she got ready to walk to her car.

"Going?"questioned Brooke confused.

"Yes, where we going out tonight? I figure since we had such an amazing time last night."she rolled her eyes at her statement."We should do it again."

"It's a school night Rachel."informed Brooke as if that was enough explanation to stay in.

"Yeah, well it was a school night last night too and we still went out. Come on Brooke you have to come. I don't want to go out by myself. I need you."she pleaded child like with a stomp of her foot."Hell you can even come Blondie."said Rachel hoping that would sweeten the pot. She should get to know Peyton better anyways and what better way to do that then with alcohol.

"Oh no."said Peyton holding out her hands." I have a quiz first period tomorrow and I can't be hungover."she explained.

"Fine party pooper."smiled Rachel."What about you Brooke? Please don't bail on me. I need you."she further pouted. It was a skill she'd mastered seeing how it always got her what she wanted.

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes."Fine, I'll go. I'm hanging with Peyt now, but call me later and we'll figure out what to do."gave in Brooke. Going out again didn't seem like such a bad idea just as long as she didn't end up in bed with a random guy again.

"Yay!"celebrated Rachel. It still worked and even on the same sex. She knew Brooke was her kind of person."Great. I'll call you later."she turned to Peyton."You sure you don't want to tag along? I promise you'll have fun."she tried to persuade.

Peyton shook her head."I saw Brooke this morning. I don't want to be like that tomorrow. Besides my boyfriend Jake is coming over."she said a little taken back at Rachel's invite. The girl seemed genuine.

"Ohh, I saw Jake, he's really cute."laughed Rachel at the glare Peyton sent her."Anyhow have fun with that and Brooke, I'll call you later."she said with a wave before walking off toward her car.

"Well she's a bit of a character."said Peyton as she got into Brooke's car.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, but she's harmless. I'd really appreciate it if you'd give her a chance Peyton. No more rude comments okay?"she asked seriously.

Peyton rolled her eyes and stopped when she caught the serious look on Brooke's face."Fine. I'll stop."Brooke eyed her skeptically causing Peyton to sigh." Seriously I promise. In fact I already decided to do just that before you asked."she stated matter of factly.

"Good."said Brooke starting up her car and heading to her house.

"So are you sure going out again tonight is such a good idea Brooke?"asked Peyton once they were on the road.

Brooke shrugged."It's nothing Peyt. I need to do this. All I've been doing lately is staying at home and wallowing in self pity. I don't want to do that anymore. Going out and having a good time takes my mind off of everything and that's what I need right now."explained Brooke turning to see if her friend was getting it.

Peyton nodded."Okay then go out and have some fun, but don't over do it."she scolded finger pointing and all.

"I won't."laughed Brooke."Are you sure you don't want to come? I mean you're not using Jake as an excuse are you? Rachel wants you to come. I want you to come. It'll be fun."tried Brooke once again.

"I'm not using Jake as an excuse. He really is coming over. But maybe next time I'll come."said Peyton already pretty sure there was gonna be a next time. Rachel seemed like the partying type and Brooke seemed to want to go out and have fun just as much. She didn't blame her though. With everything that she'd been going through Brooke deserved to go out and let loose for a while.

* * *

"So you gonna help me pick out something to wear for tonight?"laughed Brooke a she let herself and Peyton into the house through the kitchen entrance and threw her keys down on the table. 

"You going somewhere sweetie?"smiled Mrs. Davis. She'd been happy with her daughter last night when she went to check on her and found her room empty. No Brooke. No Nathan. They'd left together. Brooke had even stayed out all night. Which could only mean that she'd spent the night with her boyfriend. Now other parents might be upset at that fact, but not her. Brooke being with Nathan was setting herself up for a happy wealthy life. What more could a mother want for her only child?

Brooke subconsciously rolled her eyes when she heard her mother's voice."I sure am."she said casually as she went to the fridge."You want a diet coke Peyt?"

"Sure."answered Peyton from her spot next to the door.

"It's nice to see you Peyton."let out Brooke's mother evenly."You must say hello to your father for me."she smiled a smile so fake she had to know it was obvious. She'd never really cared for her daughters choice in friends.

"Will do Mrs. Davis."said Peyton courteously.

Mrs. Davis nodded at the young girl before turning to her daughter."So where is it that Nathan is taking you tonight?"she beamed wide, white teeth shining brightly.

Brooke scoffed."I'm not going anywhere with Nathan mother. I wish you would just get over that already. It's not gonna happen."she let out her voice raised slightly.

Mrs. Davis' brow narrowed."But I assumed after Nathan came by yesterday that you two had made up."she said voice full of confusion.

"Yeah well you assumed wrong mother. Now if you'll excuse us, Peyton and I have things to do."Brooke gave her mother a cold glare before proceeding out of the kitchen in which her mother abruptly stopped her.

"You wait one second Brookie. If you and Nathan didn't make up then where the hell were you all night?"she questioned furiously.

Brooke took a deep breath before answering."I was out okay?"was the only response she gave her mother.

Mrs. Davis shook her head."No, it's not okay. You stayed out all night and that is breaking the rules young lady."she bellowed. Maybe she was being hard on her daughter, but it was as if Brooke didn't see what was best for her. Tough love was definitely what was needed here.

Brooke burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. It took her a few moments to get herself to calm down."I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say I broke the rules."she had to laugh again.

Mrs. Davis glared down at her daughter who was laughing at her."I did. You broke the rules and therefore you're grounded. You are to march straight up to your room and stay there all night."she turned to Peyton and gave her a tight smile."I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Brooke is punished and can no longer have visitors.

Peyton stood rooted in her place.

Brooke glared at her mother angrily."Don't you dare try and dismiss my friend."yelled Brooke.

"Your friend Brookie is a bad influence and I want her out."shouted her mother just as upset. It was taking everything in her not to walk over and slap some sense into her daughter."You're grounded Brooke. Go upstairs and make yourself comfortable. You'll be up there until you come to your senses."

Shaking her head she took a step toward her mother."It's really funny when you try to act like a parent, but I don't need it. I have been taking care of myself long enough."

"Yeah, I can tell. Look at how horrible you're life has turned out. Apparently you need someone to tell you what to do. Then maybe you'd start acting like an adult."scolded Mrs. Davis.

"You can say what you want mother, but there is no way I am ever gonna listen to you. I'm grounded my ass. How can I break rules that I've never had?"she roared as she turned to Peyton."We're out of here."

Mrs. Davis beat her to the table and grabbed for her keys."I mean it Brooke. Go to your room. You now no longer have your car."

Brooke snorted at her mother."Keep the damn thing. No way am I gonna let that keep me here."she grabbed her purse and went for the door before turning back to her mother."Don't wait up mother. I won't be back until you're gone. So just leave. Nobody wants you here anyways."she stopped shortly getting an idea."Or is that why you're here? Daddy doesn't want you around either, does he?"she shook her head and opened the door. After ushering Peyton out she slammed the door behind her.

"Well that was an experience."chuckled Peyton as she and Brooke began their walk to her house.

"Urgh."screamed Brooke aloud."I hate that woman. I seriously without a doubt hate my mother. Who the hell does she think she is trying to ground me and taking away my car?"she shook her head furiously.

"I'm not sure I should say anything at all."smiled Peyton."Seeing how I'm such a bad influence on you."she laughed.

Brooke had to let out a smile."I can't believe she said that. I am so embarrassed that she's my mother. I mean look at us."she used her hands to motion for them and the the street."We're walking in the middle of the damn streets. And I have on heels. I should have told you to hold her down while I grabbed my keys."she laughed at the mental picture.

"Don't worry Brooke. We still have my car and you can crash at my house as long as you need. It's not a big deal."Peyton tried to reassure Brooke

She shook her head."It is a big deal Peyt. I let that woman run me out of my house. Who the hell does she think she is trying to ground me? I've never been grounded in my life."she let out a deep breath as they continued to walk.

* * *

"So tell me again why I had to pick your sorry ass up early?"asked Rachel as Brooke opened the door to her car and sat in the passengers side. 

"Because if you want me to go out with you I need to get ready at your house, not to mention something to wear."she said casually to her new friend.

"And what happened to your clothes?"she asked momentarily taking her eyes off the road to look at Brooke.

"At the moment they are being held hostage, along with my car. My good for nothing mother won't give them back until I come to my senses and beg my lousy cheating jerk of a boyfriend to take me back."she shook her head. Saying it out loud sounded so much more absurd than when she said it in her head. What kind of mother did that?

"Well I don't know him and he may be all those things, but he is one fine piece of ass. I'd say go for it."she smiled with a shrug."Even if it is only to get your stuff back."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask for your advice then."teased Brooke.

"I'm just saying."shrugged Rachel.

"Well don't."insisted Brooke."So where are we going anyways?"with the afternoon she'd had with the bitch that called herself her mother, she was looking forward to a night out getting wasted and not having to think about anything.

"I'm not sure yet. I figure we shouldn't do anything too heavy otherwise we might end up in the same predicament as last night and as much as I don't really mind it I know you do. Besides."she flipped her hair."I should really do that if I wanna talk to Lucas."she smiled.

Brooke let out a heavy sigh."You're still on that? I was hoping you'd be over that by now."let out Brooke honestly.

Rachel frowned and turned to her new friend."Why would you say that?"she asked earnestly.

Brooke shrugged in her seat."I don't know. I just don't think it's a good idea."she answered honestly.

Rachel turned back to the road. She waited a few moments before speaking."Do you have a thing for Nathan's brother Brooke. I mean it's fine if you do. It would explain a lot."

Brooke's head shot to Rachel."I don't have a _thing_ for Lucas. It's just that he's turned out to be a really good friend to me and I don't want to see him get hurt."she muttered a bit uncomfortably.

"And you think I'd hurt him? You know that's a pretty shitty thing to say. You don't even know me Brooke."she let out with a slightly raised voice.

Brooke instantly shook her head."No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just that..."she trailed off not knowing what to say. Rachel was right. What gave her the right to say that Rachel would end up hurting Lucas? She didn't know Rachel well enough to make that assumption. And if she was basing it on what Rachel had done the night before didn't that make her just as bad since she too slept with a random guy?"You know what? You're absolutely right. Go for it. I think you and Lucas would be cute together."she smiled hoping to diffuse to tension in the car.

"Good."smiled Rachel."That's all I wanted to hear."she once again turned to Brooke."I didn't mean to come off as a bitch just now. I just don't want to be stereo typed. I mean yeah I like to have fun and party, but if the right guy came along I could settle down."she finished solemnly.

Brooke nodded. It was amazing how much she and Rachel had in common. She'd been the same way before she met Nathan and settled down. Now here she was without Nathan and reverting to her old self."I know exactly what you mean."whispered Brooke intently.

"I can't believe you found a club that was opened on a Monday."laughed Brooke as she linked her arm through Rachel's and walked through the door.

"Yeah, well this is a college hangout and college kids love to party. They don't care what day of the week it is. I know I won't when I'm in collage."she grinned.

"I can see myself being the same way. Especially if my mother sticks around."Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I kinda want to meet this mother of yours."laughed Rachel."With the way you speak of her she sounds like a real bitch."

"Oh believe me she is. She actually tried to ground me today because she found out that I hadn't spent the night with Nathan."

"What?!"shouted Rachel in disbelief. Mothers normally grounded you if they thought you had been with your boyfriend all night. Or so she thought. Her parents weren't really around either.

"Yeah, she was fine and cheery when she thought I was with him and once I told her I wasn't she totally flipped. Can you believe that? She went on and on about how I broke the rules, mind you I have never had any rules. Long story short she took my car away and now I'm homeless as well. Don't you just feel the love?"she smiled and rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Well you could stay with me. I don't mind. My parents are pretty nonexistent."she shrugged.

"Yeah, that's how it used to be with me, until news of my break up hit her ears. I swear she is so worried about Dan Scott not wanting to do business with them as opposed to seeing if I'm okay. I can't stand the woman, but it's cool. Hopefully she'll be gone soon. In the mean time I'll just stay with Peyton, but thanks for the offer."replied Brooke gratefully.

"No biggie. If you and the blonde get sick of each other the offer still stands."

"Thanks."let out Brooke as she and Rachel made it to the bar."I got first round. I may be homeless, but I made damn sure to take my credit cards."laughed Brooke heartedly.

* * *

"Okay, so tell me about the wildest night you've had."asked Brooke amused as she took a drink of her Cranberry and Vodka. They'd decided on mixed drinks after more than a few shots. Brooke was feeling good and didn't want the night to end. 

"Umm.."thought Rachel."There was this time a friend and I on a whim decided to drive to Vegas because we were bored. We drank all night met a few guys and had a good time. The next morning we woke up in a jail cell. The cops said we were picked up for public intoxication and tried to bribe them to let us go. Apparently we started making out right in front of them. I to this day still can't remember any of that. If it wasn't for one of the asshole cops showing me a picture of it I wouldn't believe it."answered Rachel shaking her head."What about you? What's the wildest night you've had?"

"Honestly?"she asked not really needing an answer."I'd have to say last night."She let out with an eyes roll.She couldn't believe how boring she'd become since she started dating Nathan. Sure she'd go out and drink heavily if she and Nathan were on one of their famous breaks. She'd hook up with a random guy, but then it would be over. There really wasn't anything wild and crazy about it. She simply did it because she knew Nathan was out somewhere screwing some bimbo.

"You can't be serious."exclaimed Rachel."I mean I know I only just met you, but the girl I hung out with last night had to have had some wild times in her life. It just seemed to come out naturally for you."observed Rachel.

"I'm not gonna say that I've never done anything crazy, but I've been with Nathan for four years almost so he was always around. you can only do so many wild things with your boyfriend in the room."explained Brooke."I mean before last night the wildest thing I'd done was hook up with Lucas at a bar. We would have had sex outside in an alley had Nathan not called and interrupted us."

Rachel nodded."Sex in an alley is pretty kinky Brooke. You're no prude."she laughed.

"Yeah, but it's time that the carefree Brooke Davis came out and played, don't you think?"asked Brooke as she quickly downed the rest of her drink and then reached for Rachel's and drained that one as well."I just want to have some fun. I want to forget every bad thing that is happening in my life. I want to drink and go to jail in Vegas. I can do without the whole girl on girl action, but making out with a nice guy is always fun."she jumped up off the stool at the table"I'm going to get a few shots of something, you coming?"smiled Brooke holding out her hand for the red head to take.

Rachel rolled her eyes."Do you even have to ask? I'm always up for a good time."Rachel placed her hand inside Brooke's and allowed the brunette to pull her toward the bar.

It wasn't long before Rachel lost Brooke in the crowed. By this time both girls were pretty drunk, Brooke more so than Rachel. They'd been having a really good time. Cute guys had been flocking to them all night, which was the reason Rachel had lost Brooke. She'd been talking to this really cute guy when Brooke tapped her shoulder and told her she was gonna go dance with an equally hot guy.And now that making out with the cute guy had gotten boring and she wasn't nearly drunk enough to go home with him she was searching for Brooke. It was really late and they did have school in a few hours.

Turning a corner Rachel spotted Brooke with her tongue down some guys throat. She seemed to really be enjoying it, but Rachel knew that come sobriety Brooke was gonna regret it. So she walked over to them and tapped Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke pulled away from the guy and smiled wide, dimples shown in full glory when she saw Rachel standing in front of her."Hey friend."she slurred happily.

"You having fun?"she laughed.

Brooke nodded."You know it sister. This is Devon or Kevin or something." she giggled as the guy didn't seem to really care if she knew his name.

"Well hi guy."she turned back to Brooke."I don't mean to ruin a good thing, but we should really get going Brooke. We have an early morning."explained Rachel.

"Do we have to?"whined Brooke.

Rachel nodded."Afraid so. So say good night to whatever his name is."laughed Rachel as she pulled Brooke to her not giving her the chance for a goodbye.

Once the girls were outside and waiting for a cab Rachel turned to Brooke."You are so wasted."she laughed. She laughed even harder when Brooke stuck out her tongue."Did you have a good time you prude?"

Brooke nodded."The best. Thank you. I've needed a friend like you for so long. I'm glad you moved here."let out Brooke drunkenly as she pulled Rachel into a hug.

Rachel hugged her back ad grunted."I see you're one of those emotional drunks."She laughed as a cab pulled up in front of them."Lets get our drunk asses home Boozy. You're staying with me tonight."smiled Rachel as she playfully shoved Brooke into the awaiting cab.


End file.
